The Tower
by Smackalicious
Summary: A major change in Ziva's life makes her do some self-examination . . . with a little help from her friends. Eventual McGiva. See author's note for further details. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Tower  
><strong>**Pairing: TBD* (see author's note)  
><strong>**Rating: K+  
><strong>**Genre: Gen/Het?  
><strong>**Cat: Angst, Drama, Friendship  
><strong>**Spoilers: None.  
><strong>**Warnings: None.  
><strong>**Summary: A major change in Ziva's life makes her do some self-examination . . . with a little help from her friends.  
><strong>**Author's Note: This will PROBABLY end up being McGiva, but at the moment, it's just friendship, and if any romance develops, it will be gradually and not as quickly as I usually do things. So you know. Also, some people are kinda touchy about the subject - not everyone, but I know a lot of people in fandom are weird about things like this, so keep that in mind while reading. AND the title is inspired by the Vienna Teng song of the same name, so do go listen to that to get more of a feel for what I'm going for here.**

* * *

><p>McGee breezed into the squad room, saying, "Good morning, Ziva," as he walked past her desk. He arrived at his desk and when Ziva still hadn't said anything in response, he turned to look at her, frowning as he took in the pale tone of her skin. "Hey, you feeling okay? You're looking a little pale."<p>

Ziva shook her head and McGee's frown deepened as he dropped his backpack and walked back to her desk. She looked up at him, her expression confused. "I have been feeling nauseous the past few days and I do not know why."

"Did you eat something bad?" McGee asked, crouching down next to her desk.

She shook her head, closing her eyes as she pressed her hands against the edge of her desk, willing her nausea to disappear. "No, I . . ." She trailed off as she suddenly bolted from her seat, pushing herself away from her desk as she sprinted to the bathroom. McGee was on his feet just as quickly, his eyes wide as he looked over at the bathrooms.

He wasn't sure if he should go wait for her outside the restroom, but his dilemma was solved by Ziva reappearing from the bathroom, her face flushed. McGee made his way over to her, saying, "Ziva, you should probably go home. If you want, I'll give you a ride . . ."

Ziva looked up at him, not seeming to have heard anything he just said. "I think I know what is wrong," she said, and McGee gave her an expectant look.

"What?" he asked, worried about what it could possibly be.

She continued to stare at him. "I think I am pregnant."

* * *

><p>Ziva could have told him she was a three-toed sloth for the surprise that registered on McGee's face. "What?" he asked, and she quickly turned away from him, heading back to her desk.<p>

"Did you not hear me?" she asked, returning to her work. She refused to look back up at him, focusing her attention on her computer.

"Sorry," McGee mumbled, still coming down from the shock of her news. "I was just surprised, that's all."

"I know," Ziva said softly, and pausing in her typing, looking down at her desk.

McGee watched her and saw a moment where he could step in, so he took it, moving closer to her desk and saying, "Well, you don't know for sure . . ."

Ziva nodded, but then countered her nod by saying, "No, I am fairly sure. It makes sense." She blinked, and McGee could tell she was trying to hold back tears. "Perhaps I should go home." She finally looked up, only half meeting McGee's eyes. "Thank you for your concern. I will be fine."

"Okay . . ." McGee watched as she turned in her chair, bending to pick up her backpack and coat, and when she stood up, he tried to intervene again. "You sure you don't want a ride home? I mean . . ."

She gave him a thin smile. "I am not incapacitated, McGee. I can drive myself home."

He nodded, still looking concerned, and as Ziva was about to walk out, he called out, "What do you want me to tell Gibbs?"

She turned and gave him another smile, this one more genuine. "I was not feeling well, so I went home. I will talk to you later, McGee."

"Right. Talk to you later." He frowned to himself as Ziva entered the elevator and left.

Her news . . . That was the last thing he had expected her to say. Ziva was pregnant. _Ziva _was _pregnant_.

McGee wandered over to his desk and sat down, contemplating what would happen next. He tried to think of who the father could be and found himself drawing a blank. Ziva wasn't exactly forthcoming with her life outside of work, but as far as he knew, she hadn't been seeing anyone. So either she had a secret boyfriend, or else . . .

"McGee."

The sound of his name made McGee look up and he found Gibbs giving him a questioning look. "Yes, Boss."

"Where are DiNozzo and Ziva?" he asked, waving his arms at the squad room, which was missing half his team. "Do I or do I not have a team?"

"I don't know where Tony is," McGee started, "but Ziva went home. She wasn't feeling well." Gibbs gave him a look that said he didn't believe him, so McGee continued. "Uh, it came on pretty suddenly. She, uh, she was feeling a little . . . nauseous."

Gibbs nodded. "Food poisoning?" he questioned.

McGee shifted in his chair, feeling uncomfortable. "Um, maybe you should talk to her about it." He didn't want to tell Gibbs Ziva's news, but he didn't want to lie to him, either.

Thankfully for him, Gibbs didn't press the issue, just turned to his own desk, tossing out an, "You check up on her later," as he did so.

McGee let out a deep breath. This was an extremely complicated situation, one he hoped they could all work through, Ziva most importantly. And now, he realized, he was saddled with the burden of being the only other person who knew of Ziva's condition. This was going to be a really long day, or week, or month, depending on how long Ziva kept the secret to herself.

He hoped for his sake that she told Gibbs later that day.

* * *

><p>Ziva unlocked her apartment door, stepping inside and closing and locking the door again, then removing her coat and hanging it up before walking straight to her bathroom. She closed the bathroom door behind her, leaving her staring at a reflection of herself in the full-length mirror hanging from the door. After a few quiet minutes, she stripped off her shirt, then removed the ponytail holder from her hair, letting her hair flutter around her shoulders. She then reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, sliding the straps down her arms and letting the undergarment fall to the floor. She unzipped and pushed down her pants, taking her underwear with them, and was left standing naked before the mirror.<p>

This was how she needed to look at herself, literally stripped down, to make sense of everything. She knew she had to be about two months along, if her memory served her right. She was fairly confident in that assessment, because she had kicked herself for about a week afterward for letting it happen in the first place . . .

_Ziva was pissed, tired and sick of being around her co-workers, so rather than going to their usual haunt that Friday night, she found herself downtown, at a dive she'd seen many times, but had never imagined being inside. It was a typical "townie" bar, full of drunk men with large beer bellies and trucker caps, moaning about their wives with the bartender, who seemed like an old friend to them. Ziva wasn't even sure why she came in here, but she told herself it was because she needed a change, some place where she knew she wouldn't run into somebody she knew who would try to talk to her._

"_What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"_

_The pick-up line was expected and Ziva rolled her eyes as she turned around, expecting to find some sleaze ball with greasy hair and a metallic shirt. She was surprised to find a rather handsome man who looked to be about in his 30s, wearing a tailored sports coat over a pair of dark jeans. She couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of her lips, and the handsome stranger mimicked her action, waiting for her answer._

"_I could say the same thing about you," Ziva responded, letting her gaze wander over his body. She settled on his eyes again, challenging him. "This does not look like your type of place, either. Unless, of course, you just come in to 'save' women such as myself?" She crossed her arms over her chest, but the stranger just smiled at her._

"_You don't look like you need saving at all," he said, his eyes twinkling with deviousness. Ziva didn't back down, so he shrugged. "Just thought I'd ask, but you're not interested, so . . ." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked past her, up to the bar._

_Ziva turned to watch him go, surprised he'd backed off that easily. Perhaps he was not what she had expected . . . And the more she thought about it, the more she just wanted to do something crazy tonight, something to get her mind off everything._

_She sashayed up to the bar, leaning over the dark stranger's shoulder to murmur in his ear. "I never said I was not interested."_

_He turned slowly on his stool, his eyes smoky with lust, and said, "You have a place in mind?"_

_Ziva gave him a slow smirk. This was too easy . . ._

Ziva blinked and focused on her reflection again, feeling angry with herself that she had tears in her eyes. She wiped at her face quickly, blinking to rid herself of the unwanted tears, and took a couple of deep breaths. She had acted stupidly that night, by sleeping with a man who'd snuck out without a word in the middle of the night, and now she had to pay for her actions.

Her hand fluttered down to rest on her stomach and she suddenly found it hard to breathe. She'd had a one night stand with a nameless stranger and now she was carrying his baby. It was like something out of some dramatic romance novel, but this was no work of fiction.

She was pregnant, and nothing would be the same.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hate this not giving you any option for scene breaks other than the ruler. Ugh. But I'll live. :P Very much a WIP. Will update as I get chapters written. For updates/sneak peaks on what's coming up, "like" my Facebook page on my profile! Thank you in advance! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Ziva was just stepping out of the shower when she heard a knock on her door. She didn't really want company right now, but it could have been important, so she called out, "I will be there in a minute!" before slipping into some lounge pants and a loose top and jogging to the door, running a hand through her wet hair.

When she opened the door, she was not entirely surprised at who she saw standing there. She leaned against the door as she greeted him. "McGee. What a surprise."

"Hey," he said, knowing his presence probably wasn't wanted. "Can I come in? Gibbs wanted me to check on you."

Ziva gave him an incredulous look. "You told him?" she hissed.

"Of course not!" McGee responded, looking insulted that she would even think that in the first place.

Ziva shook her head. "I know. You would not do such a thing. You are a good friend, McGee." She gave him a small smile and stepped aside, giving him an unspoken invitation to come inside.

"So, um, you feeling any better?" McGee asked as he walked in, turning as he reached the sofa, watching as Ziva closed and locked the door, then turned to face him.

"I have not thrown up since this morning, if that is what you are wondering," she said, and McGee nodded. An awkward silence fell between them and Ziva knew it was up to her to break it. "Ah, I made a doctor's appointment for tomorrow morning. He will be able to tell me for sure."

"Look, Ziva," McGee started, "I don't know what kind of situation you're really in or anything, but if you need anything -"

"You have already done more than enough," Ziva interrupted him, nodding. "I will figure things out."

The cryptic nature of her response had McGee worried, but he thought it best to not mention it. Ziva knew what was best for her, and he couldn't change her mind about something she was set on doing. He returned her nod. "Whatever decision you make, I'll support it."

Ziva gave him a confused look. "I am not sure I follow you, McGee. Do you . . ." Her eyes widened. "You think I am going to get an abortion." Her voice was quiet.

"No!" McGee responded, maybe a little too quickly. Ziva closed her eyes and shook her head, knowing that was exactly what he'd been thinking. "I was just thinking . . ." He sighed. "No, I should've known better. You wouldn't do that. I just . . ."

"You cannot picture me as a mother," Ziva finished, and McGee shrugged. She let out a deep breath. "I know. It isn't exactly easy for me to accept, either. And this is certainly unexpected." She looked down at her stomach as she spoke. "But I would not be able to take an innocent life, even if . . ." She cut herself off before she revealed too much, but McGee wasn't about to let it go that easily.

"Even if what, Ziva?" he asked softly.

She smiled slightly and looked up, meeting his eyes again. "The baby's father. I, ah, it was a one time thing."

McGee narrowed his eyes in confusion. "So . . . a date that went badly? Or . . ." He paled as another thought entered his mind. "No. Oh, Ziva . . ."

Ziva reached out and placed a hand on McGee's arm, shaking her head. "No, no, nothing that drastic, thankfully." She gave a laugh of disbelief. "Just me making a bad decision." McGee nodded, not saying anything, but the look on his face said he wanted to know more. Ziva sighed and flipped her hair behind her back. "Some guy from a bar that I should not have been at in the first place." Her voice dropped as she finished. "I do not even know his name."

McGee remained quiet as he took in Ziva's latest revelation, and when Ziva looked up, she found he had a look of deep concern on his face. "You can't do this alone, Ziva," he found himself saying, his voice thick with emotion. "You just . . . Whatever you need, Ziva."

Ziva smiled at him, her appreciation genuine. "Thank you, McGee. I will let you know."

"I'm serious," he said, not sure if she had really _heard_ what he said. "I mean, I know you think you're so tough and you can handle anything - and I don't doubt that you can - but I mean, pregnancy messes with you. Well, so I've heard. I don't have any real experience, except for when my mom was pregnant with Sarah, but I was so young then . . ."

"McGee," Ziva broke in, laughing. "I heard you. And I know. This will not be easy, and I will need help." She smiled at him. "Now I know who to ask for it."

He returned the smile. "Hey, everyone else is going to be just as supportive once you tell them. I can guarantee it."

She scoffed, walking to the couch and plopping down on it, then rubbing her forehead in anxiety. "I am not as sure about that as you are, McGee. Abby, yes, and Ducky, but I never know about Tony, and Gibbs . . ." She blew out a breath. "He will be disappointed in me. I have screwed up. I am disappointed in me, too."

"Ziva, we all make mistakes," McGee said, edging his way to a chair diagonal from the couch. That statement only seemed to deepen Ziva's anxiety, and McGee kicked himself mentally for his choice of words. "That's not what I meant. I just meant that . . ." He shrugged, and Ziva looked up to see what he would say. "You're not alone. If Gibbs is angry at first, that's just his way of dealing with things. But he'll come around. You know he will. He cares too much not to."

Ziva felt tears pricking at her eyes again and quickly blinked to rid herself of them, not wanting McGee to see her cry. "You are right," she said, nodding. She gave a shaky laugh. "I see my hormones are already at work. I am not usually so emotional."

McGee smiled, his expression soft. "Hey, no comment." Ziva laughed at that and McGee's grin broadened. "See, that's more like it. Everything will be fine. And you know what the best part will be about you being pregnant?"

Ziva narrowed her eyes at him. "If you say anything about my breasts, I may have to kill you."

McGee's eyes widened. "Uh, no. Noooo. That's not at all what I was thinking." He paused. "Though now that you mention it . . ."

Ziva picked up a magazine from her coffee table and chucked it at McGee, muttering, "Tony has been a terrible influence on you," as McGee laughed at her reaction.

"No, what I was going to say," he started again, his eyes twinkling with mirth as he leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, "was that you'll have the perfect excuse to torture DiNozzo." His grin widened as Ziva took in his suggestion, a smirk forming on her face. "You can just blame it on your hormones, and no one can say a word."

Ziva gave him a look out of the corner of her eye. "I knew there was a reason I liked you, McGee." McGee laughed and Ziva smiled, leaning back into the couch. "Thank you for checking on me."

McGee's smile faded to a soft glow and he nodded, taking the unspoken message that it was time to go. "Yeah, well, I suppose it's getting late. I'll let Gibbs know you'll be a little late tomorrow morning and . . ." He shrugged. "I'll see you then." He pushed himself to his feet. "Have a good night, Ziva."

Ziva stood up, as well, and followed him to the door, bidding him a good night as he exited and she shut the door behind him. As she slid the lock into place, she smiled. This did not have to be so bad. She would not be alone, she would have the support of her "family" at NCIS . . . But her smile faltered as the reality of the situation set in again. She couldn't really expect McGee, or Abby, or whoever, to be there at any time, whenever she needed something . . . or someone. McGee was right about that - she may have thought she was a strong person, someone who could handle anything life threw at her, but even she knew she couldn't do this alone.

She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the door. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she wasn't pregnant at all, just stressed more than usual, something that was causing her nausea . . .

. . . but she was pregnant, as confirmed by her doctor the next morning.

"You're about eight weeks along," the doctor, a kindly man named King, said, nodding over her charts. He looked up from the papers and smiled at her. "Everything looks to be perfectly fine, though I know your line of work, Ms. David, so I'd cut down on the gunfights, just for now." He winked at her and Ziva tried to smile, but she found the action hard to do. "I'll let you get dressed and once you sign this, you can head back to work." Ziva nodded and he exited the examination room, leaving Ziva alone.

She looked down at the pants in her hands - pants that in a few months, would no longer fit her. Simple things, like her clothes no longer fitting, suddenly had so much meaning. She shook the thought from her head and hopped down from the table, changing back into her clothes. The next order of business once she returned to NCIS would be to tell Gibbs, and that was a conversation she was not exactly looking forward to having.

* * *

><p>Ziva stepped off the elevator at NCIS, and shortly heard, "The elusive Ziva appears from her habitat. Careful, Probie, I think this one bites."<p>

Ziva rolled her eyes at Tony's antics, but chose not to address him, instead turning to McGee. "Where is Gibbs?" she asked, relaying to him through her eyes that the doctor had confirmed what she had suspected.

He opened his mouth to answer when Ziva heard, "Right here," from behind her.

She spun to face Gibbs, surprised that he had snuck up behind her. "Ah, Gibbs. May I have a word with you?" She could sense Tony's eagerness to hear what she had to say, so she quickly added, "Privately?"

Gibbs nodded and turned, tipping his head toward the elevator. Ziva let out a breath and followed him, mentally preparing herself for the conversation they were about to have.

As they stepped into the elevator, Gibbs waited until the doors closed and the car started moving, then flipped the switch to stop the elevator and turned to face Ziva. He waited for a moment, then asked, "You okay?"

"I suppose that depends on your definition of okay," Ziva said quietly, then looked up at Gibbs. She decided to be blunt. "I am pregnant."

Whatever Gibbs had been expecting her to say, that was not it, as he was unable to hide his surprise. "What?"

Ziva cracked her neck, knowing the terse response she had given McGee to his similar response the day before would not go over with Gibbs. "I made a bad decision a few months ago and now . . ." She shrugged. "I imagine you will be needing someone to take my position on the team -"

The gentle head slap cut Ziva off and she looked up at Gibbs with a surprised expression, her eyes wide. He was looking down on her with the look that said he was disappointed, how could she do this? Ziva closed her eyes, waiting for the reprimand she knew was coming.

When Gibbs didn't say anything for a few minutes, she opened her eyes again. He looked directly into her eyes, to make sure she understood what he was saying when he did speak. "Deskwork. We can borrow another agent for the field when we need someone."

"But Gibbs . . ."

"No, Ziva. You're a part of this team, whether you like it or not, and that . . ." Gibbs balled his hand into a fist, shaking his head. "Damn, Ziva. You screwed up."

That was the reaction Ziva had expected and she nodded, feeling tears prick at her eyes. "I know," she said quietly, and Gibbs mumbled something to himself before touching Ziva's chin with his finger, making her look up at him.

"You screwed up, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna abandon you," he said, his gentle side coming out. "You need anything, you let me know."

Ziva let out a sigh of relief, but it took her a moment to regain her senses. She eventually nodded and gave him a small smile. "Thank you. McGee has already offered the same thing."

Gibbs gave her a curious look. "Tim knows? Ziva, is there something -"

"No!" Ziva quickly corrected him, her eyes wide. She shook her head, smiling again. "No, he just happened to be there when I, um, realized." She nodded.

Gibbs echoed the nod, saying, "Okay. Good. You need someone like him." He paused. "We'll have to tell DiNozzo, and he's not gonna be happy about being the last to know."

"I know," Ziva said. That was the conversation she was least looking forward to having out of them all. "I may as well get it over with, yes?" She turned and reached for the switch to turn the elevator on, but Gibbs covered her hand before she could. She looked up at him.

"You're not in this alone, Ziva."

She smiled. "I know." Gibbs removed his hand and Ziva flipped the switch, starting the elevator.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know some people took issue with Gibbs being disappointed and I wish I had written that differently myself, but it is what it is. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you guys for all the lovely feedback! I see Gibbs in much the same way, as a father figure to Ziva, and he not only thinks of her in that way, but he has to consider what's best for his team, and her having one careless moment affects them all in the long run. But they'll get through it. :) And now, chapter 3! I have 5 chapters written and am working on the 6th, so you'll get new updates for a few more days before I run out of things to post, haha. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

As Ziva and Gibbs walked back to the squad room, Gibbs leaned over and muttered, "Go to Vance's office. I'll call Abby and Ducky and get DiNozzo and McGee to meet us." Ziva nodded and parted ways with Gibbs, going up the stairs to the Director's office while Gibbs returned to the other agents, stopping at his desk to phone the others not in the vicinity. His gaze rested on Tony as he spoke to Abby, telling her to get Ducky and meet him in the Director's office, and he watched as Tony's expression changed from curious to worried.

As soon as the phone was returned to its cradle, Tony's mouth opened. "What's going on, Boss?"

"Well, Tony," Gibbs started, already walking to the stairs, "I guess you'll find out in a few minutes."

Tony didn't need any further prodding and hopped up from his chair, taking a few long strides to hit the stairs, calling out as he went, "C'mon, Probie! Don't tell me you're not curious!"

McGee stood up and followed Tony, not answering him. He already knew what was going on, what they were all gathering in Vance's office to hear, and the thing he was most worried about was not how Tony would react, but rather how Ziva would handle this pressure. She was tough and could handle just about anything in the field, but this was different. This was about _her_, and like she'd told him the night before, her hormones were already playing their part in messing with her.

"Timmy!" The sound of Abby calling his name tore McGee from his thoughts and he looked over to find her bounding over to him, her eyes full of worry. "What's going on? Gibbs told me to get Ducky and meet him in the Director's office. He's not splitting you guys up again, is he? Or, or maybe -"

"Abby!" McGee grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to stop talking. She gave him a wide-eyed stare. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we'll find out."

She stared at him for another moment, then nodded and pushed her way past him, clunking up the stairs. "Come on, McGee!" she called after her when he didn't immediately follow her.

McGee shook his head and jogged up the stairs, figuring it was better for them to just get this over with, so they could continue with their lives. As he reached Vance's office, he found the Director himself with a frown on his face at the growing crowd in the waiting area.

"What's going on, Gibbs?" he asked.

Gibbs shrugged. "Need some privacy, Director."

Vance gave Gibbs the evil eye as he reached behind him and opened the door to his office, stepping to the side as the parade of people wandered in, all but three of them wondering the same thing as Vance.

As soon as everyone was inside (and standing in an awkward semi-circle), Vance closed the door and walked around them to face the group. "Well?" he asked, staring at Gibbs, and Gibbs tipped his head at Ziva, who was standing next to him. Vance directed his gaze to her and everyone else followed suit.

Ziva lifted her chin and prepared herself to reveal her situation. "Ah, I had Gibbs gather you all here because I had something I needed to tell everyone, and I did not want any rumors floating around." She looked around and saw that Abby was near tears and smiled at her, silently trying to calm her with the action. She then let her gaze flit to McGee, who slowly nodded, encouraging her to continue. She let out a deep breath and did so. "There is no easy way to say this and I know you all will have a lot of questions, so I will be as brief as possible." She paused. "I went to the doctor this morning, and he confirmed . . . I am pregnant."

It was as if the breath had been sucked from the room, everyone was so surprised by her revelation. Abby looked confused, Ducky looked pleasantly surprised, Vance appeared doubtful and Tony . . .

"Who's the father?" he asked, his tone less accusing than it was as if this were part of an assignment, a necessary fact to further their success.

"Tony!" Abby hissed, finding her voice and glaring at Tony. He gave her the evil eye back, and Abby turned back to Ziva. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. I mean, if you _do _want to tell us, I won't object to that, either, but it's your life. But you know that."

Ziva simply continued to smile at Abby, though it was bittersweet in nature. "Thank you, Abby," she said softly, then looked to Vance. "I do hope I will be able to continue to hold my position on Agent Gibbs' team."

Vance frowned, then looked at Gibbs. "I'd like to speak with Agent Gibbs privately." Gibbs raised an eyebrow, but didn't make any further movements, and Ziva nodded once, then turned to lead the rest of the group from the room.

As soon as the door shut behind them, leaving the group in Vance's waiting area, Abby came at Ziva and engulfed her in a gentle hug, surprising the Israeli only slightly. She pulled back after a minute, leaving her hands on Ziva's shoulders, and said, "If you need anything, you let me know."

Ziva smiled at her and said, "Thank you, Abby. McGee . . ." She trailed off as she realized what she had almost said and what Abby may think of it, not to mention Tony, but it was already too late.

Tony picked up his head and looked over at McGee. "McGee what?" he asked, and McGee looked over at Ziva, not knowing how to approach the situation.

"He offered his help earlier," Ziva said, only then looking from McGee to Tony. She expected Tony to make a comment about McGee knowing before the rest of them, but he just nodded. Ziva let out a breath, hoping things would lighten up after a bit.

After a few more moments of awkward silence, Vance's office door opened and Gibbs stepped out, Vance right behind him. Ziva looked over, waiting for the moment of truth.

"David," he said, trying to keep his face as stern as possible. Ziva nodded, signaling for him to continue. "I hope you like doing paperwork, because you're going to be doing a lot of it in the next few months. Agent Gibbs will be borrowing Agent Vickers from Carlson's team for field work. I'm sure Agents DiNozzo and McGee will appreciate the reprieve in paperwork themselves."

"Of course, Director," Tony responded, and McGee gave him a light slug in the stomach, causing Tony to glare at him.

Vance raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything about the exchange. "You're free to return to work."

"Thank you, Director," Ziva said, and Vance grunted.

"Thank Gibbs," he said, and turned back to his office.

Ziva looked over to Gibbs, who met her eyes only briefly before saying, "You heard him. Get back to work."

"Yes, Boss," McGee said for the group, nudging Ziva's hand with his and giving her a small smile before turning to leave, Tony and Abby following him out the door. When they were gone, Ziva turned to Gibbs, opening her mouth to speak, but he held up a hand before she could.

"Don't say it, Ziva," he said, and walked past her, out the door.

Ziva watched him leave, then let out a deep breath and did the same. There was no use lingering on how Vance may or may not feel about the situation, because she was able to keep her job on Gibbs' team and that was really all that mattered.

As she descended the stairs, she looked down on the rest of the team gathered in the squad room, sitting at their individual desks. The announcement had gone surprisingly well, much better than she had expected it to. But she knew that there would be some tension at some point, and the reality of the situation may only sink in once she started to show and it was clear that she really was pregnant, that she was in fact going to have a baby. The thought still blew her away herself, that she would, in a few short months, be responsible for the life of another person. But no, that wasn't right – she was already responsible for her baby's life.

"Hey," she heard then, and looked up to see McGee standing a few steps below her, looking concerned. "You okay? Gibbs said Abby got those test results. Wanted us to go check with her." He paused when she didn't make any motion that she was ready to go. "But I can go alone . . ."

Ziva looked up then, forcing a smile. "No, I am fine. We should go."

McGee studied her for another moment. "You sure? You're not having, uh, morning sickness or anything, are you?" Ziva's eyes flickered down and McGee's widened. "Not that you can't handle being sick, or that that's a bad thing. Well, you know, it sucks for you, but . . ."

Ziva reached over and placed her hand on McGee's arm, stopping his rambling. "I am fine, McGee. I do not feel sick." She smiled a little. "You are sweet to worry, but it is unnecessary. I am just . . ." She let out a sigh. "This is all a bit overwhelming still. I will get used to it."

McGee nodded and gave her a small smile. "You will, and so will everyone else, and if anyone has a problem with it, you tell me and I'll hack into their bank account and ruin their credit rating."

Ziva laughed at that. "Thank you, McGee. I appreciate the thought, though I do not know it will be necessary."

He continued to grin at her. "I hope not," he said. He looked around at the squad room below them, then back at Ziva, and said, "I suppose we should go see what Abby found, huh?"

Ziva nodded and followed him down the stairs and to the elevator, while Tony watched them from his desk. He frowned as he thought about his reaction earlier. He hadn't been exactly supportive at first, and still didn't really know how to react. Ziva was pregnant? How did _that _happen? Well, he knew _how _it happened, but . . .

"Got something on your mind, DiNozzo?" Gibbs' voice made Tony look over at the older man's desk and his eyes narrowed as he saw Gibbs hadn't looked up at all. He still didn't know how he did that . . .

"Uh, nothing important, Boss," Tony lied, returning to his paperwork and hoping Gibbs wouldn't press the issue.

"Mmhmm," Gibbs muttered under his breath, and Tony looked up again, then slapped down his paperwork on his desk.

"I just . . . I kinda feel like a jerk," he said, keeping his voice low so no one else in the area could hear. "I went and was accusing, when McGee did the right thing and was there for her. I guess I just . . ." He trailed off with a sigh and felt Gibbs' eyes on him, though this time, he was the one who didn't look up.

"You think you two could raise a child together, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, not accusing, but maybe surprised . . . and a little sad for Tony.

Tony shrugged, looking up and meeting Gibbs' eyes, his expression serious. "Probably not," he admitted, then smirked, the humor in the action not quite reaching his eyes. "You think we fight a lot now . . ." His smirk died away then and he turned serious again. "It's probably for the best. Tim knows what she needs." He turned his eyes away then, pretending to focus on his paperwork again.

One of Gibbs' eyebrows hitched ever so slightly at Tony's words. "He's being a friend, DiNozzo. She needs that right now."

"For now," Tony mumbled to himself, and this time, Gibbs got up from his desk, striding over to Tony and giving him a gentle (for him) head slap. Tony winced and then looked up, rubbing at the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"If you're gonna break one of my rules, you better be damn sure of yourself, DiNozzo," he said, his voice low. He didn't say anything aside from that, just gave him a look that said he was watching him, and he didn't want to see either of his agents get hurt by something neither of them had all that much experience with – someone who truly loved them for who they were.

"Got it, Boss," Tony said softly, and a smile ghosted across his face. He opened his mouth to say thank you, but before he could, Gibbs was gone. He shook his head and returned to work. Gibbs was right. He always was. McGee was being the kind of man Ziva needed, being the _friend _she needed, and Tony knew that he couldn't be that for her, at least not right now. It wasn't that he didn't want to be, but . . . McGee seemed to know all the right things to say. The thought made him laugh – Probie, well-known for sticking his foot in his mouth, being the right person for this situation – but he knew . . . Ziva trusted McGee to be there for her, not be the pain in her ass Tony was known to be.

Tony closed the folder he'd been pretending to work on and leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers together behind his head. No matter what the team's relationship was like, this was going to change everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The rest of the day passed without incident, and by day's end, Ziva found herself feeling exhausted. She let out a wide yawn as she packed up her things, catching McGee's attention from his spot at his desk.

"Hey, you need a ride home?" he asked, pausing in his own end of the day routine.

Ziva looked up, shaking her head, but smiling. "No, I think I will be okay. It has just been a long day."

McGee nodded, knowing just the feeling. "Alright, just checking." He turned back to his backpack, zipping it up, then turned back to Ziva. "You sure you don't wanna go grab dinner somewhere? My treat."

Ziva tilted her head at him. "You do not have to pay for dinner, McGee."

He smiled as he sensed what she was saying. "But you'll go?"

She couldn't keep the smile from her face. "I do have to eat. I may as well have company doing it."

McGee's grin grew. "Great. I know the perfect place. Italian. Tony would love it."

"I would love what?" Tony walked into the squad room just in time to hear McGee's words, and stopped at his desk to pack up his own things.

"Uh . . ." McGee faltered, not wanting Tony to get the wrong idea.

"The restaurant McGee is taking me to for dinner tonight," Ziva answered, not thinking anything of it.

"Oh." Tony was so surprised, he couldn't even think of a proper comeback. "Well, have fun." He yanked the zipper on his backpack shut and left the squad room, leaving McGee and Ziva alone together again.

They watched him leave and then turned back to each other. McGee had an eyebrow raised. "That was . . ."

"Weird," Ziva finished, and McGee nodded his agreement. They looked at each other for a few more moments, then Ziva broke the silence. "Well, Tony is a very strange person at times. He is probably still getting used to the idea of me having a baby, yes?" She forced herself to hold McGee's gaze, and he was the one who looked away first. She closed her eyes for a moment then, and when she opened them, found McGee had his eyes on her again. "Ah, what sort of dress is the restaurant?"

McGee shrugged. "It's nicer, but . . ."

"Good, I will find something more formal to wear," Ziva interrupted, suddenly needing to be alone. "I will, ah . . . Will you call me when you are ready to go?"

McGee nodded, the worrywart in him still gnawing at his stomach. "Yeah, sure. Ziva . . ."

"I will see you then, McGee," Ziva interrupted softly, nodding. She met his worried gaze briefly. "Thank you." She slung her backpack over her shoulder and turned away from McGee before he could say anything else or stop her, and walked quickly to the elevator. A part of her wanted him to run after her, spin her around and not allow her to leave without telling him what was wrong, and she could express her worries and he would comfort her . . . But she knew, he would respect her privacy, allow her to be alone.

The doors closed behind her and Ziva dipped her head, hoping that things would get easier the further along she got into her pregnancy . . . but knowing that this was just the beginning of a very complicated change to her life.

* * *

><p>Abby turned around as she heard footsteps enter her lab, smiling at who she saw. "Hey, Tony. I thought you guys were done."<p>

"We are," Tony said, and looked around as though he expected someone to be listening, then looked back to Abby. "Hey, so, don't you find it . . . odd that McGee's suddenly Ziva's best friend now that she's pregnant?"

Abby rolled her eyes and smiled. "They've always been pretty good friends, Tony. Why do you think that would change now?"

Tony shrugged, toeing around what he really wanted to say. "Well, he's usually pretty foot-in-mouth, and with something like _this,_ you wouldn't expect him to be all smooth and suave and, well, like me."

Abby gave him a look, then paused for a moment before asking, "So what are you thinking?"

He glanced around again, then asked, "Did you notice them spending more time together in the past few months?"

Abby stared at him for a minute, trying to figure out what he was getting at. "I guess I wasn't really paying attention," she drawled. "Tony . . ."

He dipped his head closer to hers. "Do you think it's possible . . ."

"Whoa, Tony, you don't think . . ."

"That Ziva's got a McBun in the oven?" Tony said in a harsh whisper. "Come on, how else do you explain it?"

"They're friends, Tony!" Abby said, giving him a desperate look. "If they were hooking up, we'd know about it. Trust me, Tony. Timmy wouldn't be able to keep something like that quiet! What proof do you have?"

Tony crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a smug look. "I walked into the two of them making dinner plans . . ."

"That doesn't prove anything!"

". . . for some fancy Italian restaurant," Tony finished, giving her a pointed look. "And Ziva said McGee was 'taking her there,' which to me, is cue for a date."

Abby stared at him for a minute, her lips formed into a pout as she considered what he was suggesting. Finally she said, "Well, let's not jump to conclusions. Until we know anything for sure, we keep this between us. Deal?" She held up a pinky, and Tony hesitated for only the shortest of moments before hooking his own pinky with hers and nodding.

"You've got a deal," he agreed, and turned for the door.

"Where are you going?" Abby asked, giving him a pitiful look when he looked back to her.

"Sorry, Abbs," he said, giving her a lopsided grin, "but I've got some investigating to do." Abby continued to pout at him, so he hurried back to her side and dropped a kiss on her cheek before running out of the lab, leaving Abby with a smile on her face as she turned back to shut down her equipment and leave herself.

* * *

><p>Ziva stood in front of her closet, staring at the neat array of clothes before her. She knew it wouldn't really matter what she wore tonight, and she could grab any one of the dresses she kept for dinners out and it would be fine, but her mind was spinning with thoughts of her future. Again, she found herself going back to how shortly, she wouldn't be able to wear any of these clothes. She knew it was only temporary, that she could lose the weight she put on during the pregnancy just as quickly, but it was still a jolting thought. It made the situation more real.<p>

Her cell phone rang and she swore quietly to herself in Hebrew, knowing it was going to be McGee, calling to pick her up. She took a deep breath and picked up the phone. "Ziva," she said, attempting to sound calm.

"Hey, it's me," McGee said on the other end. "Uh, McGee."

Ziva couldn't hold back a laugh at that. "Yes, I know the sound of your voice, McGee. I, ah, I am not quite ready yet."

"That's fine. How long do you think you'll need?"

"Give me . . . twenty minutes?" She knew she would be cutting it close, but perhaps hurrying would take her mind off everything else. And she needed this time out, a nice dinner with a good friend, to loosen her up.

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." McGee paused on the other end of the phone, wanting to make sure she was okay, but before he could say anything, he realized Ziva had hung up.

Ziva put down the phone and turned back to her closet. There was no turning back now, and she had to hurry to get dressed. She let out another deep breath, then reached in to the closet and pulled out a dress, smiling at the one she chose. It was perhaps a bit much for dinner out with a friend, but she figured she may as well look sexy while she still could.

The thought made her smile falter, but she quickly pushed it aside, shaking her head. She may be pregnant, but that didn't mean her life was over. No, from here on out, she was going to take a positive approach to this – a new chapter of her life was just beginning. She was going to be a mother, something she couldn't deny she'd thought about more the older she had grown, the more she had experienced. And while NCIS wasn't the safest job in the world, she felt more secure here than she had at Mossad.

She quickly changed into her dress, smoothing out any wrinkles that may have appeared, and slipped on a pair of heels before heading for the bathroom to put on some makeup and brush out her hair. Just as she set the brush down, she heard the intercom by her front door buzz and knew McGee had arrived. She smiled at her reflection, then hurried out to the living room to respond to the noise.

"Yes?" she said into the intercom, needing to make sure it was McGee – she'd had some . . . security issues in the past.

"It's me," McGee's voice came over the speaker, and Ziva smiled.

"I will meet you down there," she responded, grabbing the small purse she kept for occasions such as this and heading out, locking the door behind her as she went.

She chose to take the stairs down to the ground level, not trusting the elevator ride with the nausea she'd been experiencing. As she reached the lobby, she saw McGee standing next to his Porsche, playing with his phone. The image made her smile, as it is classically McGee, and she snuck out of the building and behind him, saying, "I hope I did not keep you waiting too long."

"Oh, hey, Ziva," McGee said, putting his phone in the inside pocket of his sports coat as he turned to face her. "Of course you didn't . . ." Whatever he was about to say died in his throat as he saw what she was wearing. "Whoa."

Ziva dipped her head at his reaction. She'd put on the form-fitting burgundy dress specifically to evoke that reaction from him, but it was still a pleasant surprise to see the effect the dress had on him.

"Sorry, that's kind of Tony of me to drool like that, isn't it?" he said after a moment, and Ziva looked back up, laughing.

"I do not mind, McGee," she said. "At least you are honest."

He grinned at her. "Well, hard not to notice. You trying to meet a man tonight or what?"

His words were said in jest, but Ziva's expression faltered. She righted her smile just as quickly, but not fast enough for McGee not to notice.

He let out a sigh of frustration. "I'm sorry. Looks like I'm back to my old ways, huh?" He gave her a lopsided smile, hoping it would make her laugh or smile.

Ziva did smile at his words and reached out to place a hand on his arm. "No, you have a point. I am not looking to meet anyone. I just . . . I wanted to feel beautiful before I start gaining too much weight."

"Well, you don't have to dress up for that," McGee said, still smiling. "Come on, don't tell me you don't know you're a total knockout. And I think you'll be the most kickass pregnant woman ever."

Ziva couldn't keep the smile from her face at his comments. She knew he wasn't just saying it because she was his friend or because she could strangle him with her purse strap, and his total honesty was refreshing. "Thank you," she finally said, and McGee grinned at her.

"Should we go? I had to make reservations and we're gonna be late if we don't leave pretty soon."

"Oh! Yes, by all means." Ziva removed her hand from his arm and he opened the passenger door for her, leaving Ziva rolling her eyes . . . but enjoying the attention he was lavishing on her. She wasn't sure if he was doing it just because she was pregnant and needed a friend right now or just because they were friends, but she knew he didn't have an ulterior motive behind his actions, which was a relief. She could trust him, and that was truly what she needed right now.

* * *

><p>Tony watched from his car as McGee's Porsche pulled away from the curb and into traffic, then sat back in his seat, considering what he'd just seen. They hadn't kissed or hugged or anything very "couple-y," but he saw the dress Ziva was wearing – very smoking hot, by the way – and the amount of smiling they'd been doing. Neither of them seemed like the type to be into PDAs, so Tony wasn't unconvinced.<p>

He wasn't going to sit around here all night waiting for them to get back from dinner, and he felt kinda bad checking up on them the way he was, but if Ziva's baby really was McGee's, then he wasn't the only one who'd been doing a bit of sneaking around. He nodded his head at his justification of his actions and started his car again, pulling onto the street and heading home.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ooh la la, what will happen next? ;) Keep the reviews coming, guys! I'm totally into this story right now and LOVING all your feedback! Thank you! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Yes, took a bit longer to update today. I had to go to the 4-letter word and all (that being work :P). But here I am! No Tony in this chapter, BUT it will be resolved soon enough. ;) Again, you guys rock. :) _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

McGee parked his car and quickly got out to open Ziva's door for her before she could do it herself, knowing that while she may protest, she enjoyed the treatment. As he expected, she rolled her eyes as he opened the door, standing and resting her hands on top of the door as she said, "You do not have to open the door for me every time, McGee. I am perfectly capable of doing it myself."

He shrugged. "I know, but I was raised to treat a lady with respect, and I don't get to do it very often."

Ziva heard the sadness in his voice, though he covered it with a smile, and thought how it really wasn't fair that someone as much of a gentleman as McGee hadn't found a woman who appreciated him. "Well, I do not often receive such wonderful treatment," she said, stepping away from the door so he could shut it and lock the doors as they walked toward the restaurant, "so I will allow it."

McGee gave her a sneaky look. "Don't let Tony hear about that or he'll be calling you Princess Ziva." Ziva rolled her eyes at him and made as if she were going to swat him, but he held out his arm for her to slip hers through and she smiled and did just that, allowing him to lead her into the restaurant.

They entered a lush lobby, painted in hues of dark green and a burgundy slightly darker than Ziva's dress, and Ziva gazed around at the warm lighting and ivy plants that brought some life to the eatery. Soft jazz music flowed from the speakers, and Ziva inhaled the intoxicating aroma of traditional Italian food, then turned to McGee, a content look on her face. "It smells wonderful in here," she moaned.

McGee grinned at her. "And the food tastes even better than it smells," he told her, and suddenly found himself being pushed toward the hostess station. "Hey!" he commented, as Ziva let out a low growl behind him.

"I am eating for two now, McGee," Ziva said, continuing to push him forward.

"Right, of course." McGee conceded defeat, approaching the hostess with a smile. "Hi, I made a reservation under McGee, party of two."

"Just one moment," the hostess responded with a laugh, having seen Ziva nudging McGee forward. She tracked down their reservation with a finger and picked up two menus, stepping out from behind her station. "Follow me."

As they walked to their table, Ziva couldn't help but stare longingly at the glasses of red wine being poured at various tables, then being drunk by smiling, laughing patrons. "I will miss that," she muttered to McGee, and he turned to see what she meant.

"The wine?" Ziva nodded and he shrugged. "Well, it's not forever. Maybe a year? Hey." He nudged her and gave her a lopsided smile. "Maybe you won't even like wine when you can drink it again."

She rolled her eyes, as the hostess led them to their table and seated them, grinning as they settled in. "Expecting a baby?" she asked, and McGee and Ziva shared a momentary look of concern before Ziva nodded, hoping to keep the details to a minimum.

"Ah, yes, I have just found out," she responded, trying to give a believable smile.

The hostess smiled even wider. "Congratulations! I bet you're both very excited."

"Well . . ." McGee started, but Ziva interrupted before he could say anything else.

"We are," she assured the hostess, then gave her a sweet smile. "And I am starving after a long day at work, so . . ."

"Oh, I am so sorry for taking your time!" the hostess said, backing away from their table even as she spoke. "Rebecca will be your server. She will be right over. Again, I apologize." She hurried from the table, returning to her post, and McGee gave Ziva a questioning look.

"Why'd you lie to her, Ziva?" he asked quietly.

Ziva used her menu as a distraction and opened it, perusing the dinner options. "She did not need to know the details. It is not likely she is soon to become a close friend."

McGee saw her point and sighed, watching her flip through the menu. He opened his mouth to say something, but he saw the array of emotions flickering over Ziva's face and decided to stay quiet, instead opening his own menu.

Rebecca arrived a few moments later, rattling off a list of the daily specials and the accompanying wines. When she finished, McGee ordered first.

"Ah, I'll have the pollo gelsomina and a club soda," he said, then turned to Ziva. She quickly looked up at Rebecca.

"I will have the timballo siciliana and a ginger ale, if you have it," she said, keeping her eyes on the server as long as she could.

"We do," she responded. "You are sure you would not like an antipasti to start?"

"Yes, we'll be fine with just the main course," McGee insisted, looking to Ziva for her agreement. She was still looking at Rebecca and nodded.

"Alright, I will be right back with your drinks," Rebecca said, and walked away, leaving McGee and Ziva alone again.

Now Ziva no longer had the menu to be a distraction, and she tried to find something else to focus on, but McGee's warm hand on hers surprised her so much that she looked up and right into his eyes. Once she met his gaze, she tried to look away, but found it nearly impossible. She wanted to trust in him, to let him in, but she didn't know if she was ready for that quite yet.

"Come on, Ziva," McGee urged softly. "Whatever's going on in your head, you can tell me. I'm in this for the long haul."

Ziva's expression softened. "You really mean that, don't you?"

He smiled. "Of course. You're my friend and I want you to be able to trust me and come to me if you need someone." He lowered his voice as he continued. "And I can tell by looking at you, that you're trying to act like you're okay, but there's still a lot going on inside your head."

"Of course there is, McGee!" Ziva hissed, finally giving him a clue as to what she was going through. "My entire life has changed in the space of a few days. And I do not like how it came about, but there is nothing I can do to change that." She curled her hand that was under McGee's into a fist, her voice taking on a vulnerable note as she said, "I am scared. I do not know that I can do this. I . . . I am not used to the person I must become."

"Ziva . . ." McGee started, but the return of Rebecca with their drinks made him pause, as Ziva withdrew her hand from under his, putting it on her lap.

Once Rebecca had departed again, McGee tried to pick up where they had left off, but Ziva spoke before he could. "Perhaps we are better off leaving this conversation for another time, somewhere not so public?" Her voice had returned to the matter-of-fact tone she used at work and she gave McGee a pointed look, challenging him to defy her.

He shrugged. He knew now, she had said as much, that she was scared, and if she could admit that to him, he didn't doubt she would come to him if she needed someone to talk to. "Alright, just as long as you keep to that." He picked up his glass and took a sip, watching Ziva for her reaction.

As he expected, Ziva tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at him. "Would I make empty promises, McGee?" she asked, and before he could say anything, she reached over a placed a finger on his lips. "Do not answer that." He gave her a dirty look and she removed her finger, smirking a bit. "I would just like to have a nice evening out with a friend. Is that so much to ask?"

McGee's expression turned into a smile. "Of course not. That's what I intended in the first place."

Ziva returned his smile. "Good." She took a sip of her ginger ale, keeping an eye on McGee as she did so. She knew he would keep his word, though she could tell he was dying to ask her questions and make sure she was okay – that's what made him such a good friend. She couldn't keep a smile from her face as she thought about it. She was very lucky to have him in her life right now.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Ziva set her fork on her mostly empty plate and rested a hand on her stomach. "I am stuffed, McGee," she moaned.<p>

"Me, too," he said, tossing his napkin on his plate and letting out a deep breath. He reached into his inner blazer pocket for his wallet then, retrieving a credit card to hand the server when she returned, waiting for Ziva to protest.

She wasn't paying attention, however, instead sitting with her eyes closed and her hand resting on her still flat stomach. McGee's lips curved into a smile at the sight, though it was tinged with a bit of sadness. He knew Ziva was embarrassed about how this had happened, how careless she had been, and worried how she would handle becoming a mother. It was a lot to take in, and he felt a responsibility and a need to show her she would have him, would have all of them, no matter what.

The server returned with his credit card and he signed the receipt, then slid his card back in his wallet, looking over to Ziva as he put his wallet back into his blazer. "Hey, Zee," he finally said softly, breaking the spell she was under and causing her to open her eyes and meet his gaze. He smiled at her. "You ready to go?"

She gave him a lazy smile. "I do not think I can move, McGee."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You trying to get me to carry you to the car, David? I might be a nice guy, but that's pushing it."

Ziva laughed as McGee stood from his seat and walked around to her side of the table, holding out a hand for her to take so he could at the least pull her up from her chair. She placed her hand in his and stood, her lips turned up in a smirk. "At least I am not nine months pregnant right now, yes?" she said, and McGee gave a small smile, knowing that the joke was her way of trying to grow comfortable with the situation.

"True," he agreed, cocking an eyebrow at her, "but I'm betting there's a lot of muscle under that dress, and I may be in better shape now, but I don't know if I'm in _that _good of shape."

Ziva slipped an arm through his and smiled, leaning slightly into him as they walked from the restaurant. "You underestimate yourself, Timothy," she murmured, wishing she could understand why he always did this – the doubting and putting himself down, even in jest.

He shrugged. "Just being realistic," he said, a bit uncomfortable with the sudden shift to him, but glad at the same time that he was able to distract Ziva. They were silent for a few more minutes as they continued the walk back to his car, the night air cool against their faces. Once they reached McGee's car, McGee stopped on the passenger side to open the door for Ziva, allowing her to get inside before walking to the driver's side and sliding into his own seat. As he shut the door, he glanced over at his companion. She sensed him looking at her and returned the gaze, giving him a soft smile.

"I had a very nice time tonight, McGee," she said, her eyes sparkling. "Thank you for convincing me to come out."

He smirked at her. "Hey, you have to eat," he said, mocking her earlier words.

She rolled her eyes at him and faced forward again, thinking. After a moment, she opened her mouth to speak, but McGee seemed to know what she was going to say and interrupted her, saying, "It'll be okay." Ziva turned her head to look at him and he smiled. "In fact, I think this could play out better than anyone expected."

If Ziva wondered what he meant by that, she didn't say anything, just settled back into her seat as McGee started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Aw, a date! ;) Haha. If you were thinking this wasn't going to get very McGiva-y, you don't know me very well. ;) Haha. Hope you're all still enjoying it! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Again, you guys are awesome. :) This is as far as I've gotten and I'm working on chapter 7, so I will upload it as I get it finished, which may be a few days (and I'm going to be away for a week starting next Wednesday, so the next chapter may be the only one for a little while). I will try to update my Facebook page, or if not there, my Twitter page (follow me smackalalala). :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

The next morning, Tony arrived early, so as to beat both McGee and Ziva there, and this time it wasn't to earn brownie points with Gibbs (not like the man handed those out). He wanted to be able to confront whoever came in first, to confirm his suspicions that Ziva was indeed pregnant with McGee's child, and to let them know he was okay with it, but they needed to stop keeping secrets from him if they wanted his support. He nodded to himself, preparing for the confrontation, and when the elevator chimed its arrival, he sat up straight, ready to ambush whoever walked out.

His preparations befell him, however, when it was Gibbs who joined him. Tony's shoulders slumped as he managed a, "Good morning, Boss," in spite of the situation. But maybe . . . He stood from his desk, following the older man to his, and before Gibbs could sit down, Tony asked, "Say, you wouldn't happen to know when McGee and Ziva are getting in this morning, would you?"

Gibbs glanced over his shoulder at him. "How should I know?" he said, circling his desk and sitting down, straightening a stack of papers as he did so.

"Well, it's just that you're the boss and, uh . . ."

Gibbs really looked up at Tony this time. "What's on your mind, DiNozzo?"

Tony's eyes widened and he said, "Nothing, Boss." He let out a nervous laugh. "What makes you think there's something on my mind?" He returned to his desk, hoping Gibbs wouldn't push the issue.

But when he sat down, he looked up to find Gibbs giving him a questioning look, and he knew he had to ask while he still had the chance. "Do you happen to know who the father of Ziva's baby is?" He wasn't exactly proud of the look he was sure he was wearing, how he probably looked like a cross between a sad puppy and its angry mother.

Gibbs didn't answer right away, but did stand from his desk, walking over to where Tony sat. Tony cowered a bit, expecting a head slap, but the abuse didn't come. Instead, Gibbs walked around Tony's desk and leaned against it, next to where Tony sat. "Tony," he said quietly, "who do you think it is?"

Tony shrugged, trying to act nonchalant, like the answer didn't really matter, but he knew Gibbs would see through it. He looked up and met the older man's eyes. "I don't want them to be keeping secrets from me, Boss. And I want to be happy for them, but . . ."

The head slap he'd expected earlier came at last, though not as forcefully as he'd expected. He looked up at Gibbs again, who shook his head. "You think they would have kept that from you, Tony?"

Tony kept his expression serious as he held Gibbs' gaze. "I've done it to them in the past. Who's to say they wouldn't return the favor?"

Gibbs shook his head again and stood. "It's not McGee. And I hope you didn't go spreading that rumor around. That's the last thing Ziva needs right now." He returned to his desk then, leaving Tony to think about his words.

He thought for a few moments, then raised his head. "If it's not McGee . . ."

"DiNozzo, if she wants you to know, she'll tell you." He turned his attention to a file in front of him, signing it with a flourish. "All I'll say is that you shouldn't worry about it."

Tony frowned to himself, then remembered his conversation with Abby and his eyes widened. "Well, now that that's over . . ." he started, trying to find a way to go see her without cluing Gibbs in to his intentions.

"Go ahead," Gibbs said, making Tony look over with a raised eyebrow. "Better do it now before she rips McGee a new one for not telling her."

"Uh, right, Boss," Tony said, but gladly took the out, getting up from his desk and speed walking to the elevator, passing McGee and Ziva on their way in, who watched Tony exit with questioning looks on their faces.

As they arrived at their respective desks, McGee said, "Sorry we're late, Boss. I, uh, I had a flat and had Ziva pick me up . . ."

"And McGee does not appreciate my driving, so it took a bit longer than normal," Ziva finished, garnering a dirty look from McGee, at which she smirked.

Gibbs didn't say anything, so McGee continued. "Uh, where was Tony off to in such a hurry?"

Gibbs looked up then, but faced Ziva instead of McGee. "You need to talk to him, sooner rather than later."

Ziva blinked, not having expected that. "I . . . alright. I will have a talk with him later." She turned her eyes to McGee, who shrugged.

Gibbs nodded, turning back to his paperwork. "Get to work," he said, and McGee and Ziva shared another curious look.

Ziva caught Tony later as he was exiting the break room, and stopped him before he could go too far. "Ah, do you have a minute or two?" she asked, and his chin dropped to his chest.

"Gibbs said something, didn't he," he said quietly, and Ziva nodded, though she still looked a bit confused.

"Yes, though I am not exactly sure what he meant," she admitted, and Tony's head popped up, his expression relieved.

"Oh, well, it was nothing," he said, giving her a winning smile. Ziva saw through it, though, rolling her eyes, and Tony's smile faded. "Okay, fine. Give me your best shot. I can take it."

"I have not been forthright with you about my . . . pregnancy," Ziva said after a moment, looking slightly uncomfortable. "You are right to want to know who the father is."

"Who said I wanted to know that?" Tony asked, trying to play nonchalant again, and hoping Gibbs hadn't told her what he had thought.

Ziva tilted her head at him. "You did. Yesterday, when I told everyone. I should have told you then, but I didn't, and with McGee knowing . . . I can see where you came to the wrong conclusion."

Tony gave her a look of disbelief. "You think I thought you were McKnockin' Boots?" He barked out a laugh, shaking a finger at her, but his laugh quickly ended with a sigh. "Okay, so I did think you were getting a bit McFreaky, but can you blame me? I saw how he handled things yesterday. I wasn't exactly being the best friend in the world."

Ziva nodded slowly, but gave Tony a small smile. "I will take that as an apology, and I forgive you. It was certainly nothing I had expected myself, and . . . the father is out of the picture. It was a one-time thing." Her smile faltered a bit. "I did not even know his name."

Whoever Tony had been anticipating the father to be, Ziva's news came as a complete surprise to him and he blinked in shock. "Damn," he breathed out, and Ziva nodded her agreement.

"Yes, but there is nothing I can do to change it." She hardened her expression. "I have the support of you all, and that is what is important to me."

"That's right," Tony said, smiling. He narrowed his eyes then. "But just to be clear . . ."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "I think you would know if we were, Tony."

Tony looked away, muttering to himself, and said under his breath, "Abby was right."

It was Ziva's turn to narrow her eyes. "Abby was right about what, Tony?" she asked, stepping closer to him. "You did not give her the idea that McGee was the father of my child, did you?" Tony didn't answer or look up at her and she shook her head. "Oh, if you told anyone else . . ."

"I didn't!" he quickly said, raising his head to look at her again. His eyes were wide, but returned to normal after a moment. "I let her know already that it wasn't McGee." He paused. "And I didn't tell anyone else."

Ziva smacked him with the back of her hand as she walked past him, a signal that their conversation was finished. As she walked back to the squad room, she smiled to herself. Now that she had cleared things up with Tony, it seemed that the drama was gone for the time being, and they could return to some state of normal.

At that thought, her smile fell, as she was alone and didn't have to pretend for anyone. Her whole life had done a complete 180 over the past few days. Never had she wanted "normal" as much as she did now.

As the day drew to an end, Ziva's phone rang and she picked up without looking at who the caller was. "Ziva," she said into the receiver, as she signed her signature on some paperwork.

"_Hey, Ziva, it's Abby."_

Once she realized who it was, Ziva set down her pen and focused her attention on the call. "Is something wrong, Abby? You sound troubled."

"_No, I just . . ." _A sigh. _"Do you have a few minutes to talk before you leave?"_

"Of course," Ziva said, the expression on her face still showing the confusion she felt. "What is on your mind?"

"_Well, I kinda wanted to talk to you face-to-face, if that's okay."_

"Yes, yes, that is fine." She began the process of shutting down her computer as she spoke and turned for her backpack after. "I will meet you down in your lab in a few minutes."

"_Thanks, Ziva. I just . . . It's nothing bad. Just something I wanted to talk about."_

Ziva paused in her shutting down. "I believe you, Abby. I will be there in a few minutes." She hung up just as McGee returned to his desk from the bathroom.

"Hey, you leaving?" he asked, watching as she stood and slung her backpack over a shoulder.

She turned to him. "Ah, Abby called me. She said she wants to talk to me about something, so I am going to see her first."

He nodded. "Alright. Well, have a good night." He returned to his desk, and Ziva found herself somewhat disappointed that he hadn't offered his companionship for the night again. She wasn't particularly looking forward to spending all those hours by herself, thinking.

"McGee," she found herself saying before she could think otherwise of it. He looked up at her. "Ah, I was just thinking, if you are not busy this weekend, we should take Jethro to the park or something." He tilted his head at her, clearly surprised at her words. She rolled her eyes at the ceiling and shook her head. "I do not know that I want to spend all that time alone." She lowered her eyes, meeting McGee's gaze, and saw that he was giving her a warm smile.

"That sounds great," he said, then his grin widened as he added, "Jethro will love to have someone else to slobber on."

"Oh, yuck," Ziva muttered to herself as McGee laughed. She gave him a wave as she walked toward the elevator, to go see Abby and discover just what it was that she wanted to speak with her about.

Ziva crept into the lab, peering around for the other woman. "Abby?" she called out, as she didn't see her right away.

"In here," she heard Abby call from her office. She looked over and saw the Goth waving at her, so made her way toward the office. Once she was inside, Abby picked up a remote and pointed it at the door behind Ziva, sending it shut. Ziva jumped a little at the noise, then looked back to Abby, who shrugged. "Just wanted to make sure we didn't get interrupted."

Ziva nodded. "So, why did you call me down here?"

"Have a seat, Ziva," Abby said, and Ziva did so, though a bit reluctantly. As soon as she was sitting, Abby took a deep breath and continued. "So, Tony told me about McGee being your baby daddy."

Ziva closed her eyes and shook her head. "He is not . . ."

"Which is what I told Tony," Abby said, and Ziva opened her eyes again, finding Abby smiling at her. "I just was wondering . . ."

Ziva nodded. "Who the father is."

"Well, actually, no," Abby said, then paused. "Okay, I do want to know that, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay," Ziva said, slightly amused at Abby's behavior.

Abby sat up a little straighter. "Alright. Here we go." She let out a breath, as Ziva watched with an eyebrow raised. "When Tony talked to me last night, he thought what he did about you and Timmy because, well, it seems like you two are a lot . . . chummier than you were before."

"Chummier?" Ziva repeated.

Abby nodded. "Yeah, you're spending more time together, seem like you're better friends. Just . . . chummier."

"Right, and so Tony assumed that we were sleeping together because of that?" Ziva said. She shook her head. "As I told Tony, he would have known about it if that were the case."

"That's what I said!" Abby said, throwing her arms up. "But he was convinced you, well, the term he used was, 'had a McBun in the oven.'"

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Tasteful."

Abby shrugged. "That's Tony."

Ziva finally decided she couldn't wait any longer and threw her hands up. "Okay, so we are in agreement that Tony is Tony and I know that he told you his _wrong _suspicions. Is that why you wanted to talk with me?"

"No," Abby said, then bit her lip nervously. She waited a few more moments before speaking again. "Tim is sensitive, Ziva. He might not say anything to you, or he might act like it's okay if you completely break his heart, but . . ."

"Wait a minute," Ziva interrupted, holding up a hand to stop Abby. "You think McGee has feelings for me?"

"Well, no," Abby said, and Ziva raised an eyebrow at her. "But he could in the future. And I don't know how you feel about him, but I just wanted to let you know that you should let him down easy, if it comes to that point."

Ziva smiled at her. "I will keep that in mind, should it come up, but I do hope it will not be necessary, for whatever reason." She paused, then added, "I do not have romantic feelings for McGee, but I do know what a wonderful man he is. I would not want to do anything to change that."

Abby nodded, then bounded out of her chair to give Ziva a gentle hug. "He'll be so nice for you to have around." She backed away then, her smile turning devious. "You could probably get him to do whatever you wanted. He's great like that."

Ziva laughed softly. "That is a tempting offer, but I do not like to take my friends for granted. And he has already been more than helpful." Her smile grew. "You all have been wonderful. I do not know what I would do without you."

Abby grinned and went in for another hug. "That's what friends are for, Ziva."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

On Saturday morning, Ziva was getting dressed when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and smiled to herself at who it was, answering with, "Did Jethro wake you up early this morning?"

McGee laughed on the other end and said, "I think he knows there will be another person to harass today. And don't worry, I won't let him get too rough with you."

The care he was showing for her well-being – for her _baby's_ well-being – warmed Ziva's heart, and she said, "Thank you. I appreciate that."

"Well, I don't want anything to happen to that baby of yours," McGee said, and Ziva grinned to herself.

"If you were here right now, McGee, I think I would have to hug you," she said, which earned a chuckle from McGee.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not," he said jokingly. "Not sure I could survive a Ziva David hug."

Ziva rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Now you may never know," she joked back, then said, "Alright, I was just finishing getting ready. I can be there in 20 minutes?"

"Sounds good. I look forward to seeing you, Ziva."

"Same here," Ziva said, then hung up, smiling. McGee had just become the best person to spend time with lately, and she especially appreciated it now, when she needed someone. She knew she could rely on anyone from the team, but there were some things she didn't necessarily want to share with everyone. McGee was a private person, much like herself, so she felt comfortable going to him, and he seemed honored that she trusted him enough to do so.

She shook her head free of her thoughts and stepped into the bathroom to pull her hair into a quick ponytail, then headed out to meet McGee and Jethro at McGee's apartment.

* * *

><p>McGee was just clipping Jethro's leash to his collar when he heard a knock on the door. Jethro scrambled to his feet and ran toward the door, barking, and McGee followed him, grabbing his collar and holding him back as he opened the door – not an easy task, as Jethro was a large dog, and kept trying to wiggle out of McGee's grasp.<p>

"Hey, Ziva," he said, and Jethro escaped then, running to Ziva and pawing at her legs.

"Oh, hello, Jethro," Ziva said, squatting to rough up the dog's fur. He panted happily at her and licked at her face, as McGee groaned.

"Jethro, no!" he said, and the German Shepherd backed off, laying down at Ziva's feet and putting his head between his paws with a sheepish look on his face. McGee turned to Ziva. "I'm sorry about that."

"It is alright, McGee," she said, and turned her attention back to the dog, petting him softly. "I do not mind being licked all that much . . ." She lifted her eyes to McGee and smirked. "It just depends on who is doing the licking." McGee rolled his eyes, causing Ziva to laugh to herself, and he held a hand out to her to help her back to her feet. She took it and he drew her up, and as she was standing, Jethro stretched his legs, throwing her balance off and sending her into McGee.

She regained her balance after a minute, feeling her heartbeat speed up at the close call, then realized McGee had his hands on her hips, holding her up should she have fallen, and she was clutching his shirt like it was her last lifeline.

"You okay?" McGee asked. He could feel her shaking a bit against him, and took a step back to give her some room.

She nodded after a moment, looking down at the floor. "Yes, yes, just surprised, that is all. Thank you." She released his shirt and stepped back to the doorway, squatting to pet Jethro again, as McGee watched.

"Well, I'm ready to go, so we may as well get out of here, before someone causes any more problems," he said, laughing.

Rather than join in the laughter, though, Ziva just nodded and turned to leave. McGee's smile fell and he quickly grabbed Jethro's leash and followed her out, locking the door behind him, quickly catching up to Ziva as she arrived at the elevator.

"Hey, you know I was talking about Jethro, right?" he asked softly, worried he had offended her.

That caught her attention and she turned and gave him a look of surprise. "Of course, McGee." He let out a breath, relieved she wasn't offended by his crack. She turned back to the elevator, looking up at the arrows and waiting for one to light up. "It just made me realize how much more careful I must be now. Every move I make . . ." She let out a shaky breath. "I am responsible for two lives now."

McGee pursed his lips thoughtfully and decided that he could risk her wrath if he touched her and placed a hand on her back, giving it a gentle rub. "You're gonna be fine, Ziva." He smirked a little. "You're one of the most aware people I know."

That made Ziva smile a bit, and she turned her head to look at him again. "That is usually true," she agreed, taking a step forward as the elevator doors opened, as if on her cue.

McGee grinned and followed her into the car, Jethro following obediently and sitting between the two of them as the doors closed.

* * *

><p>The trio walked down the sidewalk, Jethro a few feet ahead of Ziva and McGee, only stopping to sniff at things he found interesting along the way.<p>

"So, uh, you ever find out what Tony was acting so weird about?" McGee asked as a way of making conversation.

Ziva nodded, trying to decide how to best approach how to tell him. "I did, actually. And I am not sure if you will find it flattering or be offended." She laughed softly.

He glanced over at her, trying to keep Jethro from pulling his arm out of its socket. "Yeah? Why, did it involve me?"

"You were a rather main part, yes," she said, her tone hesitant, which McGee didn't fail to notice.

"What, did he think you were having my baby or something?" he said, laughing. He looked over at her, grinning, but his smile turned confused when she didn't respond. "That's not it, is it?" His smile slowly faded when he saw a slight blush tint Ziva's cheeks. "Ziva, come on. We both know that's ridiculous . . ." Ziva's blush deepened and McGee sensed he may have said something wrong. "Uh, it's not ridiculous?" he tried correcting.

Ziva turned to him then, her embarrassment disappearing as she smiled at him. "I told him if that were the case, he would have known about it," she said. She let out a deep breath. "I hope that you are not insulted that Tony assumed because we were spending time together, that must mean we are sleeping together."

To her surprise, McGee just rolled his eyes. "Ziva, it's Tony. He's convinced everyone sleeps with everyone else."

Ziva smirked. "Everyone with everyone, huh?"

He gave her a dirty look. "I didn't mean it like that, smart ass. And, really, if anyone should be insulted, it should be you."

Ziva looked taken aback. "Why do you say that? McGee, have I not made it clear that I more than appreciate your friendship?"

He gave her a look. "Appreciating my friendship is one thing. Tony assuming our friendship has benefits is another." Ziva continued to stare at him, so he shook his head. "Look, I'm not insulted, you're apparently not insulted," Ziva scoffed and he frowned, "and everything's cleared up. We good?"

Ziva looked at him for a moment before smiling. "Yes. Now, you may want to return your attention to your dog before you end up paying someone for him peeing on their car." She laughed behind her hand as McGee whipped his head toward Jethro, who was busy sniffing the rear tire of a bright red Corvette.

"Jethro, no!" he hissed at the dog, who turned toward him with a blank expression. McGee shook his head and tugged on the dog's leash. "C'mon, mutt." Jethro started panting and continued the walk down the sidewalk, as Ziva slipped an arm through McGee's as they followed.

"That is not nice," she said, leaning into him a bit. "I do believe he is a purebred German shepherd."

"Well, it doesn't mean he doesn't act like a mutt," McGee muttered, shaking his head, but then smiled as he glanced over at Ziva. "I'm glad you came up with this idea. Makes taking Jethro for a walk a much more enjoyable experience."

"You are not just saying that because I am pregnant, are you?" Ziva asked, squeezing his arm gently.

"Of course not," he replied honestly. "I enjoy spending time with you, pregnant or not."

That made Ziva laugh, and she nodded. "That is good to know." She paused, then added, "I feel the same about you."

That made them both laugh, and as they reached the park, both wore a glow of happiness on their faces.

* * *

><p>That day in the park was just the first of many similar trips to come in the next few months, and it became more part of their routine than anything else. Jethro loved the extra attention, and both McGee and Ziva enjoyed having someone with whom to spend their time away from work. It didn't feel overbearing, stifling, as it can often be when one spends a lot of time with another person. If anything, they grew more comfortable with each other, something which didn't go unnoticed around the office.<p>

Tony would watch from his desk as Ziva and McGee shared a secret smile at something Gibbs or he said, like it was an inside joke only they would understand. He saw how happy they both seemed, and Ziva's new sheen could be attributed to that natural shine pregnant women get, but McGee . . . He thought about Abby's words, how if there were something going on between their friends, they'd know about it – but he wondered if they'd know about it before McGee and Ziva.

Ziva was about four and a half months along and just starting to show, and Tony caught McGee shooting dirty looks at whispering agents who passed by, a warning that they should mind their own business . . . or risk never being able to get another credit card. It wasn't a very dangerous threat, but Ziva had relayed it to Tony once and seemed to find it charming, but he couldn't tell how much of her smiling laughter had been in relation to the idea and how much of it had been about McGee in general.

The work day was just ending one day and Tony and Gibbs were off tracking down a suspect when McGee and Ziva looked up from their computers at the same time, meeting each other's eyes. They broke into laughter at the same time, and McGee spoke.

"We keep doing that," he said, grinning, and Ziva returned the smile, brushing some hair behind her ear. She looked pensive, like she had something she wanted to say, so McGee quirked an eyebrow as he asked, "Got something on your mind?"

"Yes, actually," she said, and let out a deep breath. "I wanted to wait until Tony and Gibbs were gone."

McGee's smile faded and his eyebrows knitted together in concern. "What's up, Ziva?"

Ziva gave him a warm smile to ease his worry, and he got up from his desk, joining her at hers. She waited until he was perched the edge of her desk before continuing. "Ah, it is nothing bad. I have made a doctor's appointment and, well, I would like you to come with me."

"Okay, that sounds fine," he said, not understanding what the big deal was. "Come on, did you really think I wouldn't go with you?"

Ziva shook her head. "I do not think you are grasping the importance of this particular appointment, Tim," she said, and he tipped his head at her, encouraging her to continue. She looked up at him. "I am far enough along now that I can find out what I'm having. And I would like you to be there with me when I hear."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm going to see how much more I can get written in the next few days, but chances are I won't be able to update again until the weekend after next, and maybe not even then. Gah! Too busy. :P I want to be like, c'mon people, just when I'm getting into a fic, you steal me away for other things. :P But I guess, I don't get to spend tons of time with my friends, either. :) But that's what's going on there. I will try to work on this a lot this weekend, though! And I have two other fic ideas I want to work on, too. :P Of course. Haha. Anyway. Like my Facebook page and I'll try to keep you updated there!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: So, I managed to get another chapter in. :D But I have other things I HAVE to get done today & I gotta start getting ready for my trip & I have to work tomorrow & Tuesday, so I can't promise anything as far as another chapter before I leave Wednesday. :P But we will see. Again, thank you all for the reviews/alerts/etc. I appreciate it. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

McGee was stunned by her words. "You want me with you when you find out the sex of your baby?" he repeated. He blinked a few times, then said, "Wow."

Ziva shifted in her seat, uncomfortable. "If you do not feel comfortable being there . . ."

"No!" he interrupted her, not wanting her to get the wrong idea. When she looked up at him, she found him wearing a huge grin. "I'm totally flattered that you would ask, and I would be more than happy to go with you."

Ziva let out a breath of relief and smiled. "Good. _Good._ I did not want to ask anyone else, and I did not want to go alone, either. I am very happy you will go with me." She nodded, then her attention fell elsewhere, as McGee continued to watch her.

"What do you want it to be?" he asked, not knowing himself what her answer would be.

She turned back to face him, her face thoughtful. "When I was younger, I always thought I would like to have a daughter, a little girl I could raise to be a dancer or a singer, something less dangerous than being in Mossad, like nearly my entire family."

McGee could hear that there was more to her story. "And now?"

She shrugged. "It does not matter to me. I had given up hope of having children after I joined Mossad, but then I joined NCIS and I thought it was perhaps possible again. And now here I am." She gave him a bittersweet smile. "I suppose I imagined being married to someone, being very much in love, before I had the chance to raise a family."

"You know that's still possible, right?" McGee said, giving her a kind smile.

Ziva gave him a look as if to say, 'Thank you for trying,' before saying, "Possible, yes, but probable?" She shrugged. "I will have a child in a few months, and he or she will have a wonderful family around in you and the rest of the team. I am content with that."

He reached out and brushed a hand across her arm. "Don't give up hope on finding love, Ziva. You never know when it'll happen."

She smiled up at him and said, "I will not," then raised a finger and added, "as long as you will promise me to do the same."

He narrowed his eyes at her, slightly irritated at how she had turned his words around on him, but then nodded. "I can do that." He slid off the edge of her desk then. "We should get going. It's getting late. You need a ride home?"

She shook her head, stacking some papers into a neat pile on her desk. "I think I will be fine. I will call you if I need anything."

"You better," he teased, grinning. He walked back to his desk to shut off his computer, as Ziva did the same at her desk, then stood up to leave. "Hey, Ziva." She looked over when he said her name. "Thank you for asking. It means a lot to me."

She nodded, her face glowing, and absently passed a hand over her slightly swollen stomach. "I am just glad you said you would go with me. Good night, Tim."

"Good night, Ziva," McGee said, watching as she made her way to the elevator, her hand making its way back to her stomach. The image brought a smile to his face and he grabbed his backpack, following Ziva's lead and leaving the squad room.

* * *

><p>A few days later, it was time for Ziva's appointment and McGee arrived at her apartment with the intention of picking her up. He knocked on the door, hearing a muffled, "Just a minute," come from the other side, and he grinned to himself.<p>

The door opened shortly after and he found Ziva with her toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. She motioned for him to come in as she returned to the bathroom, turning on some water and finishing up before returning to the living room, braiding her hair as she did so.

"I am sorry I am not ready," she said, quickly wrapping a hair tie around the end of her braid, then stooping to pick up a plate with a few crumbs on it and taking it into the kitchen. "I had a difficult time sleeping last night, and by the time I fell asleep, it was nearly time to be awake." She ran some water over the plate, shaking her head as she did so, while McGee watched in amusement. It wasn't often he saw Ziva frazzled, and she appeared to be just that right now. He could only imagine what she would be like taking care of an infant . . .

"Tim." He looked up as Ziva said his name. She was still in the kitchen, shaking off her plate before setting it in the dish drainer. "I said I was ready to go."

"Sorry, just thinking," he said, then added, "You been having trouble sleeping a lot?"

She looked up from where she had been searching for her keys on her counter. "No, I have been sleeping fine. I suppose I was nervous about today, so I spent most of the night tossing and turning." She started turning over papers on the counter again, letting out a growl. "Where are those keys!"

She continued to rustle the papers around as McGee walked over to her, saying, "These keys?" She looked up, finding him dangling some keys from his hand. He smirked at her. "Nice keychain." She narrowed her eyes at him and snatched the squeaky pig keychain from his hand, as he continued. "You should have called me."

She scoffed. "So we could both be up all night?"

He gave her a look as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, grabbing a cardigan from her sofa and waiting for McGee to join her so they could leave. He walked her out, watching as she locked the door and saying, "Maybe you just needed someone to talk to and then you would have been able to sleep. I don't want you feeling like you'd be bothering me by calling. You need to take care of yourself, Ziva."

She turned to him as they reached the elevator. "I appreciate the offer, and I promise if something like this happens in the future, I won't hesitate to call you, but my mind was on other things last night. But thank you. It is nice to know I have someone there whenever I need something."

He smiled at her as the elevator opened and motioned for her to enter, then followed her in . . .

. . . They stepped through the doors to the clinic where Ziva had her appointment 15 minutes later, McGee's gaze drifting around the very beige waiting room to the front desk, where Ziva led him.

"Hi, Ms. David," the receptionist said, giving them a warm smile. "Dr. King is just finishing up with another patient. He'll come get you when he's ready for you."

Ziva nodded, and McGee placed a hand on her back, leading her to the suite of chairs, where a few other people sat, idly flipping through magazines or chatting softly to each other.

"I do hope this does not take long," Ziva said, jiggling her foot anxiously.

McGee saw her nervousness and placed a hand on her knee, stilling her actions. She looked over at him and found him giving her an amused look. "Calm down. Everything will be fine."

"I cannot help it, Tim," she said. The use of his first name had become second nature to Ziva since they'd begun spending more time together, and she wondered why she hadn't always called him by it. She quite liked the way it sounded. "I just want to know already! There is so much I have to do yet, like decorate the nursery and buy baby clothes and . . ."

"Ziva!" McGee said softly, drawing her attention back to him. He was still smiling. "There's plenty of time for all that yet." She opened her mouth to speak and he continued before she could. "Though I know you're just anxious to know. I'm pretty curious myself."

Ziva leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes. "This is all becoming so real," she said, resting her hand on her stomach.

"Ziva?" The masculine voice caused Ziva's eyes to pop open and she nearly bolted from her chair, McGee joining her just as quickly, if only to keep up with her before she sprinted to the doctor.

"Doctor King," she said, glancing behind her as McGee put his hand on her back again. "Ah, this is Tim McGee, my co-worker and close friend." She gave him a shy smile at the label before turning back to the doctor. "I wanted him to accompany me today, so if you do not mind . . ."

Dr. King smiled, his blue eyes crinkling in delight. "Not at all. A lot of women like to have someone there to share the moment. And if you're ready . . ." He turned slightly, motioning toward the examination rooms. Ziva froze in place, only moving forward with McGee's gentle urging.

"I suppose I am still nervous," she admitted to McGee as they walked down the hallway, Dr. King a few steps ahead of them.

"Don't be," he said, sounding far more confident than Ziva felt. "Everything will be . . . perfect." Ziva looked up at him and smiled, and he directed her into the room Dr. King had walked into.

"You know the drill, Ziva," Dr. King said, and Ziva sat on the table used for exams, swinging her legs up before lying down, resting her head on the raised end of the table. Dr. King smiled at her and said, "You won't need to get undressed for this, but I will ask you to roll your shirt up so I can apply the gel to your stomach."

Ziva nodded and did as the doctor ordered, and McGee smiled to himself, thinking how he wasn't used to seeing her so docile. He ran a hand over her head and she turned her head to smile at him. Her attention was drawn back to her stomach as the doctor squeezed some clear gel into his hand and rubbed it on Ziva's now exposed stomach. She squirmed at the cold, but relaxed when Dr. King turned on the ultrasound machine, her focus on the screen.

Dr. King ran the transducer over Ziva's stomach and within a few moments, an image came up on the screen. Ziva let out a small gasp, then felt a gentle weight on her hand. She glanced over and saw that McGee had put his hand on hers and was just as focused on the screen as she had been. She smiled softly and turned back to the screen, watching as the image slowly came to life and she saw the outline of her baby.

"You want to know what it is?" Dr. King asked, and Ziva simply nodded, finding she had lost her voice. "Alright, we'll see if the little guy or girl will let us take a look and find out."

Ziva watched the screen anxiously, and when the baby continued to obstruct their view, looked at her stomach and said, "Do I have to order you to turn over, little one?"

McGee snickered beside her and she turned to glare at him. He grinned at her. "Stubborn already, just like mommy." She swatted at him, but turned her attention back to the screen when the doctor cleared his throat.

"I think your request worked," he said, smiling at them. "Congratulations, Ziva. Looks like you've got a healthy baby girl on your hands."

"Watch out, world," McGee said, as Ziva smiled next to him.

Dr. King handed Ziva some paper towels to wipe the gel from her stomach, saying, "I'll give you a few minutes to process everything, then I'll be back with your printouts."

"Thank you, Dr. King," Ziva said, already wiping her stomach. He exited the room and Ziva finished up, pulling her shirt down once she was finished and pushing herself to a sitting position.

"Looks like you're gonna get that daughter after all," McGee said, watching her to see her reaction.

What he didn't expect was for her to throw her arms around him and bury her face in his chest, and when he felt the wetness of her tears soaking his shirt, that's when he really grew concerned.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yeah, that was evil. Sorry. :P_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I'm borrowing my friend's laptop while she's gone dropping off our other friends at the airport, so I thought, "Hey, she's going to be gone for awhile, I should type up my next Tower chapter and get it posted." So here it is. :) I'll be back home on Wednesday, and I plan on writing tomorrow on the plane/at the airport, so maybe I'll have another chapter ready for then!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

"Ziva?" McGee put his own arms around Ziva, patting her on the back as he tried to look down and see why she was so upset. "Hey, what's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

Ziva sniffed and looked up, giving him a wobbly smile and brushing away her tears. "I am sorry. I don't . . ." She shook her head. "I suppose I just got overwhelmed."

"It's okay," McGee soothed, still running a hand down her back. "Everyone's allowed that, especially a pregnant woman finding out the sex of her baby."

Ziva laughed at that and nodded. "You are right. And I am happy." She brought her hands up to her face again and spoke into her palms. "I'm going to have a daughter."

McGee grinned at her. "That you are. And if she looks anything like you, you're going to have to beat the boys away with, well, knowing you, your bare hands." Ziva laughed and he continued. "Just don't go killing anyone. That's kinda frowned upon here in America."

Ziva reached out and slugged him in the chest and he made an exaggerated noise of pain, but then laughed and pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her again. "You're gonna be an awesome mom, Ziva."

She smiled against his chest. "Thank you, Tim." She pulled away from him as the door opened and Dr. King came back in, holding a large envelope.

"Here you are," he said, handing Ziva the envelope. She took it and slid out the ultrasound scans, staring in awe at the pictures. McGee rubbed her back and then turned to Dr. King, as Ziva was distracted.

"Ah, thank you for letting me stay with her during the scan," he said, and the doctor smiled, then turned his attention back to Ziva.

"I think we're pretty much done here for the day," he said, and Ziva finally looked up, nodding. "I'll see you for your next appointment and hopefully not any sooner."

Ziva smiled at him. "Thank you." She turned to McGee. "We should get to work. I am sure Gibbs has more than enough for both of us to do."

He nodded his agreement, then turned to the doctor, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Doctor King."

King shook his hand. "Likewise, Tim. You two have a good day." He left the room and McGee and Ziva followed his lead, stopping by the front desk momentarily before leaving the clinic.

Once they were back in McGee's car, McGee glanced over at Ziva. "Think you'll be able to sleep tonight?" he joked, and she rolled her eyes, a smile on her face.

"I think I will sleep," she gave him a devious look, "like a baby." McGee groaned at the awful pun, but smiled, turning the key in the ignition and pulling out into traffic and taking them to work.

* * *

><p>When they got to NCIS, Abby was waiting for the pair at Ziva's desk. She popped to her feet as soon as she saw them. "What is it?" she asked without hesitation, and even Tony couldn't pretend he wasn't interested, as well.<p>

"Yeah, is it a baby ninja or what?" he asked.

"That remains yet to be seen, Tony," Ziva said, then grinned. "But I do hope she will take after her mother."

"Yes!" Abby exclaimed, raising her arms in triumph and gaining the attention of a few other agents. "Oh, I knew it was a girl. Pay up, DiNozzo."

Tony growled under his breath and dug into his wallet, retrieving a $20 bill and flopping it toward Abby. But before the Goth could collect, McGee intercepted the transaction, and Abby glared at him.

"How about you spend that money on something nice for the baby?" he suggested, and Abby gave him a curious look.

"Who's saying I wasn't going to do that already, McGee?" She raised an eyebrow at him, but he had already turned to Ziva and handed her the bill.

Ziva took the proffered donation with a laugh, saying, "My very own Sir Raleigh. Whatever would I do without you?" He winked at her and Tony cleared his throat.

"Okay, okay, enough stroking the McEgo," he said. "Gibbs said to give you this," he handed Ziva a large stack of papers - or attempted to, as Ziva gave him a dirty look, leading him to plop them down on her desk, "and ordered the McGee to do some McGoogling or, well, the cop version of that." He handed McGee a Post-It with a name and address scribbled on it. "And I am going to check out Abby's results with her."

Abby's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What results?"

Tony made a vague hand motion. "You know. The results." He cleared his throat again. "Good luck and mazal tov on the Mini Me, Ziva." With that, he grabbed Abby's arm and dragged her to the elevator, leaving McGee and Ziva looking after them with amused expressions.

"Tony is acting . . . weird again," Ziva noted once they were gone.

McGee snorted. "Pretty sure he's always been weird, Ziva."

Ziva laughed in agreement and started on the paperwork as McGee grabbed his gear to head out and do a little investigating of his own.

* * *

><p>Once in the elevator, Abby pulled a Gibbs and flipped the switch to shut down the elevator, then turned to Tony, hands on her hips. "You tell me what you're planning or else, mister."<p>

He chuckled. "Planning? What makes you think that?"

"You're acting hinky, Tony. And I think I know why." She crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a demanding look.

"Well, can you blame me?" he said. "I don't think I'm ready for McStepdaddy quite yet."

"Tony!" Abby glared at him. "If they're happy, that's all that matters."

It was Tony's turn to give Abby a dirty look. "Oh, right, you're telling me you're going to be happy with McGee being with someone who isn't you?"

"That is not fair and you know it, DiNozzo," Abby said. "And this is different. It's Ziva."

"And you don't find that the slightest bit weird?"

Abby shrugged. "You can't control who you fall in -"

Tony clamped a hand over her mouth. "If you say 'love,' I will Gibbs slap you."

She glared at him and reached up to pry his hand from her mouth. "Well, what would you call it then, Mr. Not-Exactly-A-Relationship-Expert?"

He returned the glare. "Okay, so maybe the Probie's gotten a little caught up in the whole playing daddy role, but Ziva?" He scoffed, and Abby raised an eyebrow.

"Ziva is happier than she's been in a long time," she said, and quickly added, "and it's not just the glow of a pregnant woman. In case you forgot, this isn't exactly the happiest situation in the world." Tony had the decency to look sheepish and Abby continued. "Tim makes Ziva happy and Ziva makes Tim happy. That's all I care about."

Tony thought about her words for a few minutes, then said, "You have a point." He paused. "Doesn't mean I don't think it's weird, though."

Abby grinned and threw her arms around him. "You're a good friend sometimes, DiNozzo."

"Only sometimes?" He pouted at her and she giggled, then Tony's phone rang, interrupting them. Tony pulled it out and made a face at the caller ID. "Hi, Boss."

_"You done 'checking those results yet, DiNozzo?"_ Gibbs' voice came over the line.

"Ah, yeah, getting back to work now, Boss."

_"Have Abby slap you for me, would ya?"_

The call ended and Tony narrowed his eyes at the phone, then turned to Abby. "Well, nice chatting. Gotta go." He flipped the switch on the elevator, facing the door and hoping Abby hadn't heard Gibbs' final words.

The head slap he received a few moments later proved otherwise.

* * *

><p>That night, as Ziva climbed into bed, she found herself imagining her future. She saw herself jogging with a baby stroller, a grinning dark-haired baby girl staring up at her; teaching her daughter how to walk; sending her off to school with orders to beat up the boys if they teased her too much.<p>

The final image brought a smile to her face, but it dimmed as she thought of how she would be doing these things alone, how her daughter would likely never know her father.

Ziva shook the thought from her head. She wasn't alone. She had the team, Tim especially. McGee. The more she thought about it, the more she found herself wishing he were the father of her child.

As soon as the thought entered her mind, she shook her head. " It was very dangerous to start thinking such things, especially about co-workers and friends. However, she also knew that regardless of what her thoughts were, McGee would remain a gentleman, and it was unlikely their relationship would suffer because of it. That was a comfort to her, and it made the idea of an uncertain future a bit more bearable.

She rolled over and turned out the light, a feeling of calm washing over her . . .

. . . but that calm was relatively short-lived, as Ziva awoke a few hours into slumber, a startled cry on her lips. She gasped and held her side as a sharp stab of pain seared through it.

She simply lay there for a moment, hoping it was a fluke, a minor trouble that would dissipate as quickly as it came. But when she chanced shifting and the pain returned even more intense, she knew what she had to do.

Ziva reached over to the nightstand, turning on the lamp and grabbing for her cell phone. She dialed a number that had become second nature to her and attempted to will the unbearable pain in her side to go away.

The person on the other end picked up, worry in his voice as he asked, "Ziva? Are you okay?"

Ziva closed her eyes as another stab of pain struck her. "Tim . . . I need you. Something's wrong."

* * *

><p><em>AN: So yeah, kinda short, but I had to leave it there. *evil smile* Mwahaha. Hope you guys enjoyed it. :) More to come soon! :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

McGee couldn't have jumped out of bed faster had it been on fire. "I'm coming, right now. You . . . stay there."

Ziva managed to roll her eyes through the pain. "I do not think I could move if I wanted to," she said, then let out a small mewl as another contraction hit.

"Okay, okay," McGee said, more to himself than to Ziva. Now was not the time for him to chicken out. He needed to be there for her, and panicking wasn't going to help her any. "Take some deep breaths, try to calm down . . . I'll be there soon." He ran through his apartment, flinging the door open and slamming it shut again as he exited, locking it behind him as he ran for the stairs. "Uh, what exactly is wrong?"

"I do not know," Ziva said, wincing as she held her side. "It is far too early for it, but it feels like labor pains."

McGee froze on the stairs. "Labor? No! We were just at the doctor! He said everything was fine!"

"I know, but . . ." Ziva hissed through another jolt of pain. "I am having contractions, or at least that is what they feel like."

McGee jogged down the stairs. "Braxton-Hicks?"

"I do not know," Ziva said, frustrated. "All I do know is that I am in pain."

"Okay, okay," McGee soothed, pushing open the door of his apartment building and heading for his car. "Don't worry. I can call the doctor, or we can call an ambulance . . ."

"No!" Ziva said, and McGee froze again, before shaking himself free and opening his car door.

"What? Why? Ziva, this is important, and I'm no doctor, but . . ."

"I do not want to go to the hospital unless I am sure," she said. "If it turns out I am wrong . . ."

"Then we'll both be relieved," McGee said quietly. "Ziva, please. This is your baby's life we're talking about."

There was a pause, then a resigned sigh as Ziva said, "Fine. But I want to wait until you get here, in case it goes away in the meantime."

"Okay. I'm just pulling out now. I should be there soon." He focused on driving then, wanting to make sure he got to Ziva's apartment as fast as possible, without breaking any laws.

He arrived within 15 minutes, not wasting any time in getting out and running up the stairs to her apartment, having received a key from her to make access to her apartment easier in case of a situation like this one.

When he reached her apartment door, he still knocked, just to give her the warning, then unlocked the door and let himself in, calling out, "Ziva?" as he entered, turning on lights as he made his way toward where he assumed she would be, in her bedroom.

"I'm in here," he heard her call, and followed her voice into her bedroom. What he saw in the room took his breath away.

"Ziva," he repeated, this time softer, and crept toward the bed.

Ziva wore just a simple white tank top and a rather short pair of pajama shorts. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and she was lying half on her side, clutching the area in which she'd felt the pain. When she heard McGee enter the room, she rolled the rest of the way onto her back and attempted to smile at him. "Sorry about waking you up."

"Don't be," he said, his eyes narrowed in concern. "At least now I feel like I'm actually doing something for you."

"Tim, you are being ridiculous," Ziva said. "You have done more for me than anyone could realize."

If he wondered what she meant by that, he didn't say anything, instead asking, "How are you feeling now?"

She gave a one-shouldered shrug, massaging her side. "I have not felt anything for . . ." She cut off with a hiss as she felt another jolt of pain, and McGee was automatically at her side, looking somewhat panicked.

"Do you need me to call an ambulance? What can I do to help?" Ziva didn't answer, just continued to hold her side, her eyes closed, so McGee took matters into his own hands.

"McGee!" came the more familiar name from Ziva's mouth, as he had lifted her from the bed and was carrying her to the door. "What are you doing? Put me down!"

"If you won't go to the doctor of your own will, I'm going to make you." Ziva opened her mouth to protest, so he continued before she could. "And before you argue that nothing's wrong or maybe it's nothing, neither of us are doctors and I'd rather know for sure than risk having something happen to you or your baby."

Ziva closed her eyes and gave in then, resting her head against him. "You are right. I don't want anything to happen."

"I know you don't, Ziva. I know you don't."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the hospital within half an hour, McGee making as if to lift Ziva from the car, but the glare she gave him made him change his mind. "Uh, I'll go get a wheelchair," he said, and dashed off before she could change her mind.<p>

Ziva pushed herself to her feet, hoping she could just walk into the ER and save herself the embarrassment of needing to use a wheelchair. She was pregnant, not handicapped.

McGee returned a few moments later, pushing a wheelchair. "Get in, Ziva. And no, it's not an option."

Ziva grumbled, but did as McGee bade, saying, "I do not know when you became so bossy, but I am not quite sure I like it."

"I'm not being bossy, just concerned," he said into her ear as he pushed her into the ER. "Besides, someone has to have some sense here."

"Hey!" Ziva exclaimed, twisting a bit to face him. "You should be glad I called you in the first place."

"I am, Ziva." He paused in walking before they reached the nurses' station and walked around to face her. "I'm only concerned with your well-being here. I care about you. I'd hate to see something happen to you because you thought everything was fine." She wasn't meeting his eyes, so he crouched down in front of her. "Hey, maybe we can get NCIS to pay for everything."

That made Ziva laugh and roll her eyes and McGee grinned, reaching out and brushing some hair behind her ear. She looked at him then and smiled. "Thank you. I am glad you were the first to find out about my pregnancy." He gave her a curious look and she continued. "I cannot imagine anyone better suited to . . . handle me right now."

His grin returned. "Well, you're not as scary as you think, Ms. David."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Just wait until I am in labor, and you will see how scary I can be."

"Uh-huh," McGee said, returning to his position behind her and pushing her the rest of the way to the nurses' station. "Because you're convinced you're in labor now and I'm totally terrified."

"I could kill you easily if I wished," Ziva mumbled.

"But you won't because you think I'm adorable," he replied, obviously joking.

Ziva waited a moment before responding. "That you are, Timothy."

McGee still looked slightly shell-shocked when they reached the nurses' station and the nurse on duty greeted them. "What can I help you two with tonight?" she asked, her voice concerned.

Ziva looked up at the young, pretty woman. "Ah, I am about four and a half months pregnant and I have been having what I think are labor pains," she explained, and the look of concern on the nurse's face deepened.

"I will get you in with a doctor ASAP," she said, turning to her computer to look up something. She glanced back and added, "I will make sure your husband can join you, as well."

McGee smiled, clearly used to the assumption from the time he'd spent with Ziva in the past few months, and didn't even bother to correct her. It wasn't worth the time it took to explain it. "Thank you," he said, and he could sense the smile Ziva wore at the response that had become commonplace.

The nurse picked up a phone and made a quick phone call, and McGee reached down and rubbed Ziva's shoulder, causing her to look up at him. "It'll be okay, Ziva. After all, you'll have your loving husband with you."

Ziva resisted the urge to giggle at the notion, but when she went to respond to him, she found herself letting out a cry of pain as another contraction surged through her system. Her hand flew to her side and McGee moved to kneel before her, his expression worried.

"What can I do?" he asked, placing one of his hands on hers.

She shook her head. "There is . . . nothing. You can't do anything."

"Come on, Ziva," he said, gently taking her hand in his. "Give me something. I can't . . . I can't just sit here and watch you suffer and not be able to change it."

"I don't know, Tim," Ziva said, dejected. She looked at him. "I cannot ask for more than you've already given."

"You're not asking," McGee said, smiling at her. "I'm offering."

She returned his smile and squeezed his hand, her grip tightening as she felt another stab of pain. The nurse came over then, a clipboard with various forms clipped to it in her hand. "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to have you fill these out, then we can get you in with a doctor."

McGee bowed his head, letting out a sigh, then said, "I hoped I would not have to do this, but . . ." He reached into his pants pocket, retrieving his wallet, and stood up, flipping his wallet open to the nurse. "We're federal agents."

"Tim!" Ziva hissed behind him, as the nurse's eyes widened.

"Oh, I am sorry," she said, stumbling a bit as she returned to her spot behind the desk and grabbed the phone again. "I'll call a doctor immediately."

As she focused on the call, McGee returned his attention to Ziva, who was giving him a look of disbelief. "What?" he asked under his breath. "Who knows how long we would have been waiting around otherwise. And I hate to see you in pain."

Ziva shook her head, looking down at her lap. "You do not have to do all this." She glanced back up then, smiling. "But I am glad you are. Thank you."

"Doctor Jefferson will be out to see you in a few moments," the nurse interrupted them, and McGee winked at Ziva. She rolled her eyes, but the grin didn't leave her face.

A minute or two later, a middle-aged man in a white lab coat entered the waiting area, his face drawn with fatigue, but he smiled at them. "Hi there. I hear you're having some abdominal pains?"

"Yes, they started about an hour ago," Ziva replied, shifting to sit up straighter. "It isn't constant, but it is quite painful."

"Alright, well, I'll have you come with me . . ." He moves behind Ziva to push the wheelchair toward the examination rooms, but Ziva stops him before they can get too far.

"The nurse said I could bring my . . . husband with me," she said, glancing at McGee, who nodded and took his place at her side as her "devoted husband."

The doctor looked back and forth between them, then said, "You're not really married, are you?"

McGee sighed and said, "It's a lot easier to say that than try to explain." The doctor continued to give them a questioning look, so Ziva broke in.

"Please, I would feel much more at ease if he were with me," she said. McGee placed a hand on her shoulder and Ziva closed her eyes, wondering when she had become so dependent on him, how he had become such an integral part of her life where she couldn't even see a doctor without him being there with her.

"Alright," the doctor said after a moment. "As long as you're sure that's what you want. Some people aren't comfortable with others being there in such an intimate situation."

Ziva nodded, then bit her lip as she felt another pain. "I'm sure," she managed to say, and the doctor nodded, understanding that she was in pain.

"Okay, let's go see what we can find out." He wheeled them down a hallway and into an exam room.

* * *

><p>"Alright." McGee helped Ziva onto the small cot as the doctor took a look at her patient file that the nurse had found for him. "Ms. David, is it?" Ziva nodded, not even bothering to correct his pronunciation of her name. He flipped through the file and then looked up at her. "Well, I see you were just at the doctor earlier today and nothing seemed to be amiss then. Let's see what's changed since then. I'm going to ask you to get undressed and put this very attractive gown on. We can leave the room while you do that."<p>

McGee stood and followed the doctor from the room, glancing at Ziva as he went. Once they were outside, the doctor turned to McGee. "How well do you know Ms. David?" he asked.

McGee narrowed his eyes at him. "We're not romantically involved, if that's what you're . . ."

The doctor waved his statement away, interrupting by saying, "No, I'm not concerned about that. But I am wondering . . . Perhaps your friend is just overly worried for no reason? Braxton-Hicks are common . . ."

McGee shook his head and gave a laugh of disbelief. "No, you don't understand. She called me, woke me up, to say that something was wrong. And I _know _Ziva. She wouldn't call unless something really was wrong, unless she was in pain." The doctor opened his mouth again and McGee said, "Don't even say it. She knows pain." He narrowed his eyes at the doctor, his expression dead serious, and the doctor nodded, backing away, and knocked on the door.

"Are you ready, Ms. David?" he asked, still giving McGee a wary look.

"I am," Ziva's voice came from inside the room, and Dr. Jefferson pushed the door open, revealing Ziva sitting primly in the bed, her hands in her lap. The two men came inside and Ziva looked back and forth at them. "Did something happen? Do you know what is wrong with me, why I am having these pains?"

Dr. Jefferson chuckled and shook his head. "No, no. Your friend here, ah . . ." He motioned at McGee as a sign for him to give his name.

"Tim McGee," McGee responded, still sounding somewhat put-off by the doctor's earlier accusations.

"Yes, Mr. McGee here assured me that your pains were not without warrant and that I should indeed give things a closer look." He nodded and moved closer to Ziva's bed, but she held up a hand to stop him.

"Wait a minute," she said, "you thought I was _faking _my pains?"

He gave Ziva a kind smile. "No, not at all. I was just trying to discern what the problem was. You see, a lot of women don't understand all the aches and pains that come with pregnancy, which is understandable. Your body is changing and going through a lot of things you're not used to experiencing. Commonly, women will experience Braxton-Hicks contractions, which can be just as severe as actual labor pains. What we should do now is see if that is indeed what we have here."

Ziva calmed a bit from her earlier fuming, though McGee still looked uncertain. "Well," Ziva said, breaking the silence that had fallen in the room, "do what you have to do to see if it is or not."

Dr. Jefferson continued to smile at her. "Alright, I'm going to ask you a few questions, and if your answers aren't conclusive one way or the other, I'll do a pelvic exam, okay?"

"A . . . pelvic exam?" McGee was the one who spoke, and when the doctor and Ziva looked at him, they found that his surliness had disappeared and had been replaced with a look of almost panic.

Ziva smirked as an opportunity to tease him came to her. "Do not tell me you are not familiar with that area of a woman, Timothy?" she asked, her eyes twinkling. She moved and grabbed her side immediately, wincing at the pain.

The doctor observed and nodded, then scribbled something onto a pad of paper. He looked back up at Ziva after. "Would you say your contractions are getting stronger, and have they been occurring more frequently or growing further apart?"

Ziva closed her eyes as she responded. "Ah, they seem to be about the same as they were when they started, but they are growing further apart."

He nodded and scribbled on the pad again, muttering, "Good, good." He looked back up and said, "That's a good sign. If you were in true labor, your contractions would likely be getting more painful and closer together."

Ziva cracked an eye open and looked at him. "So that is it. I am just having . . . false labor?"

The doctor shrugged. "Well, I can still do the pelvic exam to be sure, but if the pain is intermittent and not happening often, I'd say just take it easy and you'll be just fine. Perhaps your friend here can help you become more comfortable."

"How could I do that?" McGee asked, and the doctor turned to him, a smile on his face.

"Have you two considered taking Lamaze?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yay, nothing's wrong with Mini Ziva! :D And now I get to write something a bit lighter for the next chapter. I have a little bit of experience in that area. ;) Thanks for the reviews & such, folks! You all are WONDERFUL. :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ziva and McGee traded questioning looks. "Lamaze?" Ziva repeated.

"Ah, yeah, it's a class pregnant women take, teaches them how to breathe and . . . stuff," McGee supplied, and Ziva shot him a dirty look.

"I know what Lamaze is," she said, then turned back to Dr. Jefferson. "I thought that was rather, how should I put this, old-fashioned?"

Rather than be offended at the comment, Dr. Jefferson smiled. "Some people believe it to be, yes, but I've found it's generally effective. If nothing else, it's worth a shot. I'll give you the number for someone I know who teaches a class, and you can check it out on your own time." He put up his hands. "Completely up to you. Though I do recommend you at least check it out. Now, if Mr. McGee will join me, we'll allow you to get dressed and you can be on your way back home."

He motioned at the door and McGee exited, winking at Ziva as he went. Once they were out of the room, McGee turned to the doctor.

"Look, I'm sorry about how I acted before," he said, shaking his head. "I just . . . This pregnancy hasn't been the easiest thing for Ziva, and I knew she wouldn't call me unless it was something important."

Dr. Jefferson smiled. "Apology accepted. Though may I suggest something you could do for her, in addition to the Lamaze?"

"Sure, anything."

"Another way to relieve the pain of contractions from false labor is massage," he said, his voice quiet, likely so Ziva wouldn't overhear. "I know you said you weren't involved, but she seems to place a lot of trust in you. If you're the one she's calling in the middle of the night when this sort of thing happens . . ." He trailed off, his implication obvious.

McGee nodded. "Yeah, I get what you mean. Thanks. I'll definitely keep that in mind."

The door opened then and Ziva peeked out, smiling when McGee turned toward her and did the same. "I think I am ready to go home now," she said, and McGee nodded.

"Alright, just stop by the front desk on your way out and you should be good to go," the doctor said. "Good luck with everything."

"Thank you," Ziva said, and McGee touched her arm, guiding her from the room and to the front desk.

"Are your, uh, contractions doing better now?" he asked as they walked.

She nodded. "I think they are settling down now." She shook her head then. "I just feel foolish. I should have known it wasn't something serious."

"Hey, no," McGee said, pausing in their trek and stepping in front of Ziva. "It's better to be safe than sorry, especially in a case like this. And now that we know what it is, we know what we can do to make the rest of your pregnancy pain-free." He gave her a warm smile, which she returned, but her lips turned up into a smirk shortly after.

"You have certainly taken this role as my 'caretaker,' if you will, very seriously, Tim," she said, her smirk morphing into a full-blown grin then as she started laughing at the expression on his face.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I do take it seriously . . ." he said, then added, "because everyone else is too afraid of you to do the job." He grinned at her and it was Ziva's turn to narrow her eyes at him.

"Touché," she said, and McGee held out his arm for her to take, the action the sign that they should call a truce. She raised an eyebrow, but slipped her arm though the space he had made and they continued to the front desk, where the nurse from earlier sat.

She looked up as they approached, smiling. "Everything work out alright?" she asked.

Ziva nodded. "Yes, it was a false alarm."

The nurse's smile widened. "I'm glad to hear that. I just need you to sign a few things and then you can be on your way." She handed Ziva some papers and McGee stood idly by while she wrote, until she tugged his arm, signaling she was finished.

"Thank you," Ziva said and the nurse nodded, watching them walk out.

"So, where to now?" McGee joked as they stepped outside, and Ziva rolled her eyes, smiling.

"I suppose you already know this, but I cannot say it enough," she said. "Thank you. I truly appreciate everything you have done for me, not just tonight, but over the past few months. I often feel as though I do not deserve such wonderful treatment."

McGee gave her a very light slap on the head. "Hey now, you most certainly do deserve it," he said, as Ziva gaped at him for having the gall to Gibbs slap her. He grinned down at her. "Now, come on. You didn't answer my question."

She gave him a look. "My place, I suppose."

"Why, Ziva, are you inviting me home with you?" McGee said flirtatiously. "I don't know. I'm not really that kind of guy."

"Well, I am already pregnant, so you do not have to worry about that," Ziva played along, grinning. He always knew how to make her feel better.

He grinned back at her. "In that case, I will gladly go home with you."

Ziva couldn't help but laugh and shake her head at the silliness of the conversation, but she also found herself wondering what it would be like if they had that sort of relationship. The kind where they went out to dinner and a movie, or a long walk hand-in-hand down the streets of Silver Spring, just breathing in the life of the city. Then they would return to her apartment and he would nuzzle her neck as she unlocked the door, and they'd barely make it inside before he had her turned around and captured her lips with his . . .

The last few images brought her back to reality with a small gasp, and McGee looked at her with a worried expression. "You okay? Did you have another contraction?"

Ziva's mind went blank as she attempted to cover her real thoughts. Finally, she said, "I am fine. It was nothing, just . . . something minor." She was sure her face was flushed, as she felt heat creeping into her cheeks, but McGee didn't seem to notice, just placed a hand on the small of her back, which sent a tingle through her system. She closed her eyes and willed herself to say, "I'd like to go home now."

"Sure, of course," McGee said quietly, and she started walking toward the car before he could, leaving him looking after her, frowning.

* * *

><p>By the time they reached Ziva's apartment, she had pushed her earlier thoughts back down into the pit of her stomach and had relaxed. Whatever happened – or didn't happen – between them would be fine. It wasn't going to be anything easy, if they did happen into a relationship, but she was sure, she just <em>knew<em>, that she would be happy and that was all that mattered to her.

"You want me to come up?" McGee asked as he turned off the car. Ziva looked thoughtful and he continued. "You know, to take advantage of you, of course."

She turned to him, her mouth open in shock. "You are full of surprises tonight, Tim," she finally managed, and he shrugged.

"Must be the late hour. Makes me lower my inhibitions."

Ziva giggled at that and pushed open her door, stepping out and breathing in the cool night air. McGee echoed her action and joined her on the other side of the car, meeting her eyes briefly before they headed inside.

Once they were in the apartment, Ziva lifted her arms above her head and let out a loud yawn, making McGee grin.

"Tired?" he asked, and she nodded.

"It has been a long night. I am more than ready to go back to sleep."

"You want some company?" Ziva gaped at him, unsure what to make of his offer, and he laughed. "Not _that _kind of company. I just thought," he shrugged, "I'd stick around for awhile, make sure your contractions didn't come back or anything."

Ziva's expression softened and she smiled, then approached him, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. "That is very sweet of you. You may stay." She walked back to her bedroom, McGee following a safe distance behind her.

She climbed into bed, watching as McGee stood in the doorway, seemingly waiting for further instructions from her. "I thought you were joining me," she said, patting the opposite side of the bed.

"Ah, yeah, just making sure," he said before walking to the bed and sitting, then putting his legs up and leaning against the headboard. "Didn't want you to get the wrong impression."

Ziva laughed. "As I said earlier, I am already pregnant. And I know you would not try anything like that, anyway."

"You are very right, Ziva," he said, lacing his fingers together and sliding them behind his head, as Ziva settled into her side of the bed, feeling very safe in his presence. "Good night, Ziva."

"Good night, Tim," she murmured back, and it wasn't long before she was sleeping again . . .

. . . and while McGee had originally intended on staying until she fell asleep and then leaving quietly, that didn't happen, as his head drooped and he found himself sleeping next to her in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p>When McGee cracked his eyes open a few hours later, he took a few moments to adjust to the room and, confused, glanced over at the other side of the bed. His eyes widened and he found himself wide awake as he remembered he was in Ziva's bedroom and she was asleep next to him, her mouth open and soft snores coming from it. He shook his head. "I must have been <em>really <em>tired to be able to sleep with that going on," he whispered to himself, yet Ziva must have heard, because she shifted and rolled over, opening her eyes and looking up at him.

"Good morning," she said, her eyes still sleepy. "What time is it?"

McGee smiled at her, then glanced at the clock on her nightstand. "7:40," he reported, not thinking much about it . . . but then the time hit him and he stared at Ziva, and she stared back as it sunk in. "7:40!" he repeated, and they both found themselves scrambling out of bed, McGee turning in circles as he tried to figure out what he should do.

"Tim!" Ziva said, and he looked at her, panic in his eyes. "Call Gibbs, let him know we will be late. I will get dressed in the meantime, and then we can stop by your apartment so you can change clothes and let your neighbor know Jethro needs to be taken out."

He continued to stare at her for a few more moments, then blinked and nodded, getting down to business. "Right. Sorry. I'll . . . go call Gibbs." He exited the bedroom and Ziva shook her head, wondering if he would be the one freaking out and she would be the calm one when she went into labor.

. . . 45 minutes later, after a lot of rushing around and a frenzied drive, they arrived at NCIS and McGee nearly ran into the building before Ziva called his name and made him pause.

"Tim, relax," she said, walking up behind him, one hand on her stomach. "Gibbs already knows that we are late, so we should not have to worry so much about rushing now that we are here."

He frowned at her. "But it's Gibbs. He hates when anyone's late. He won't be happy."

Ziva rolled her eyes, pushing him forward, as he seemed to have forgotten about his rush to get inside. "Did you tell him why we were late?"

"Uh, no, I thought maybe you'd want to tell him," he said, and Ziva gave him an exasperated look, pushing him harder into the building. He looked over his shoulder at her. "What? Do you think he's really going to be mad?"

"It is not Gibbs I am worried about," she said and when McGee gave her a confused look, she added, "Once Tony finds out that we are both late and coming in together . . ."

"Oh, God," McGee muttered before hurrying his gait and slipping through security, leaving the guard with an amused look on his face.

They arrived in the squad room a few minutes later, and as they walked out of the elevator, they were greeted by Tony standing and clapping. "I've got to hand it to you, McGoo," he started, shaking his head, "you've got more skills than I thought. I mean, she's already pregnant and yet, it took you _how _long to get to work this morning?" He looked down at his watch to illustrate his point, then back up, but neither McGee nor Ziva were having any of his jokes.

"For your information, DiNozzo," McGee said, stepping closer to Tony, "we're late because I had to take Ziva to the emergency room last night, so we didn't get a whole lot of sleep."

Tony immediately sobered and shot Ziva a worried look. "You okay, Ziva?" he asked, and Ziva shook her head, but she directed it at McGee.

"Yes, I am fine. Someone overreacted and thought I warranted a trip to the hospital when it turned out I was having false labor pains." She gave McGee a pointed look and he returned it, placing his hands on his hips.

"Well, I'm sorry for wanting to make sure you weren't going to have a baby right there in your apartment!"

The squad room fell silent then as Tony looked back and forth between his teammates, not really sure how to respond. Finally, he said, "Man, it's like you're married already."

"Shut up, Tony!" came the simultaneous cry from both McGee and Ziva, and it was punctuated with a head slap from Gibbs, who had just entered the room and the conversation. That lightened up the atmosphere in the room considerably, leaving McGee and Ziva smiling again.

Gibbs walked up to Ziva then, giving her a serious look. "Are you okay to be at work, Ziver?" he asked, and Ziva nodded quickly.

"I will be fine, Gibbs," she assured him. "As I said, it was a false alarm, and the doctor gave us a way to relieve the pains I was having."

"What's that?" Tony piped up, but Ziva kept her eyes on Gibbs as she answered.

"Lamaze class."

As soon as she said it, McGee let out a low groan, and Ziva soon discovered why, as Tony was silent for a moment, then said, "I'm sorry, I just gotta," before laughing hysterically at the idea, his laughter only halted by yet another Gibbs slap. He quieted and smoothed his hair. "Thank you, Boss. Needed that."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Sure did, DiNozzo." He turned back to Ziva. "Anytime you think you can't be here, if you're in pain or whatever, you let me know."

"It is not a problem, Gibbs," Ziva insisted. "This class will hopefully help with the pains, and . . ."

"And what, Ziva?" Gibbs said. "One of these times, it's going to be the real thing . . ."

"And then I will let you know, or I will let Tim know, and everything will be fine. Really, Gibbs, I am pregnant, not incapacitated."

Gibbs stared down at her for what seemed like ages before he nodded. "You're right. And you have work to do." He turned and headed for his desk as Ziva glanced over at her own, her shoulders drooping at the large stack of folders sitting there.

Meanwhile, McGee was at his desk, holding the piece of paper Dr. Jefferson had given him with the Lamaze instructor's number on it, and he soon felt a presence behind him and stood up a little straighter, rolling his eyes. "Yes, Tony?"

"You really think this whole Lamaze class thing is going to work?" he asked. "I mean, this is Ziva we're talking about. Scary former Mossad assassin and all."

McGee turned around and raised an eyebrow at Tony. "Yeah, she's totally terrifying." He looked around Tony to where Ziva had logged on to her computer and, instead of working on the pile of files in front of her, was making awwing noises at the screen, presumably because she was shopping for baby supplies.

Tony made a face at the uncharacteristic display from their teammate, grumbling as he returned to his desk. "I better not have to listen to baby talk for a couple of years."

"Don't worry, Tony," Ziva said from her desk, still scrolling through pages of cribs and nursery decorations. "If I have not used baby talk on you already, chances are slim I will start now." That made McGee chuckle and Tony glared at him, then looked over at Ziva, who raised her head and gave him a smug smile. "Though if you are having troubles understanding me . . ."

"I understand you just fine, Zee-vah," he said, then turned back to McGee. "I can't believe you willingly chose this."

McGee smirked at him. "She's nice to me."

"Do not get so confident over there, Timothy," Ziva said from her desk, where she had opened the top file and was scanning it.

McGee frowned and Tony cackled to himself, leading Gibbs to say, "Third time's a charm, DiNozzo . . ."

Tony stopped laughing and sat down, clearing his throat. "Right, Boss. Getting to work."

McGee shook his head and sat down at his own desk, deciding the phone call could wait. If this was the way the day was starting out, he wanted to be alone when he made arrangements for their Lamaze class.

There was _no way_ he was about to let Tony hear when and where the class would be held.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, I know the Lamaze class isn't here yet, BUT good news everyone (as Professor Farnsworth would say . . . Futurama joke, sorry :P)! I have the next chapter ready to post already! I will post that tomorrow. :) So yeah, two updates in as many days! Hope you're still enjoying it, everyone!_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hehe, this is one of my favorite chapters yet. Those who have been waiting for some REAL McGiva may be pleased with this one. ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

A few days later, McGee and Ziva left work early, headed for the Lamaze class McGee had arranged for them. Tony had his head perked up, trying to pick up on some of the details they were keeping rather hush hush, but neither of his teammates revealed anything about the class, aside from the fact that they were going to it.

As they entered the elevator, Ziva turned to McGee with a smirk on her face. "How much do you want to bet that Tony will try following us to the class, to get incriminating photos or something equally as embarrassing?"

McGee grimaced. "Don't say it out loud, Ziva. It might come true."

She laughed and pressed the button for the main floor. "Do not worry. I am sure everything will be just fine."

"You're right," McGee said, choosing to be optimistic. "We'll go and I'm sure nobody will even notice we're there . . ."

They left NCIS and arrived shortly at the studio where the class was being held, and walked in with a bit of trepidation – they may have been federal agents, but this was completely unchartered territory.

A friendly looking woman in an olive green and brown prairie skirt and loose-fitting tan tank top walked from where she had been standing behind a couple working on their breathing techniques. "Hello," she said, her voice soft and smooth. "I'm Annabelle. You must be Tim and Ziva?" Ziva nodded and Annabelle's smile widened. "Welcome. Have a seat wherever you like and I'll be right over."

They looked around the room, noticing various couples lounging on the floor on large pillows that had been scattered across the room. Ziva nudged McGee's hand and pointed to a somewhat secluded spot in a far corner and he followed her suggestion, following her over and helping her get into a seated position before kneeling beside her.

"What am I supposed to do?" he whispered, and Ziva shushed him, as Annabelle was approaching.

Annabelle kneeled in front of them, gracing them with another warm smile. "I'm so glad Doctor Jefferson recommended me. I understand you were having some early pains?" Ziva nodded again. "Alright. That's to be expected." At that, Ziva glanced over at McGee, who fought the urge to stick his tongue out at her, settling for crossing his arms over his chest instead. "From the history he gave me, I have some specified ideas for your problems. Tim." She looked over at McGee, whose eyes widened. "If you could sit behind Ziva and support her, that would be wonderful."

He looked doubtful. "Uh, sure." He shifted from his position next to her and sat cross-legged behind her, waiting for the next course of action, but Annabelle shook her head, smiling.

"No, no, allow her to sit between your legs. Be one with her," she said, and McGee raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told, feeling Ziva scoot backward to rest against his chest. Annabelle nodded. "Good. The next step is the breathing."

McGee could feel Ziva getting restless and took the opportunity to put his arms around her, resting his hands on her belly and whispering in her ear, "Just listen to her. It might help."

Ziva swallowed and nodded, unable to stop the tingling she felt in her stomach from his closeness. He was being so gentle, caressing her swollen belly, his breath warm and even by her ear. At last, she felt relaxed enough to speak and said to Annabelle, "Okay, I am ready. What is the next step?"

"Take a nice deep breath," Annabelle ordered, and Ziva did as she bade, and both women had to hold their laughter in check as McGee did the same. "And let it out." They both did so and Annabelle nodded. "Alright, now I want you to continue doing so, this time keeping your eyes on your abdomen. This is important in order to relax you. You may find that this works especially well before bed."

Ziva nodded and took her eyes off Annabelle and focused on her stomach, watching it rise and contract with every breath she took in and let out.

The door opened and Annabelle looked over her shoulder at another couple who had entered, then reached over and placed a hand on Ziva's thigh. "I will return shortly," she said. She got up and walked away, leaving McGee and Ziva to continue the deep breathing on their own . . .

. . . Several minutes later, McGee snorted and opened his eyes, looking around the room at the other couples, most of whom were looking in their direction with amused expressions on their faces. "Ziva?" he whispered, and the only response he got was a loud snore. His eyes widened and he quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, which forced her to open her own eyes and reach up to remove his hand.

"What . . .?" was all she got out as she rubbed her eyes, then looked around at the other couples and Annabelle, who was hiding a grin behind her hand. She let out a sigh. "I do not think this is going to work."

"Yeah, me either."

After they left the Lamaze class, apologizing for falling asleep to Annabelle, who assured them it was fine and perhaps there was another method that would work better for them, McGee turned to Ziva. "Well, that was a bust," he said, then glanced at his watch. "It's still early. What do you want to do?"

Ziva studied him for a moment, then her lips turned up in a devious grin. "I think we should . . . go for ice cream!" She jogged down the stairs of the building to where McGee's car sat and he shrugged to himself.

"Ice cream," he repeated. "Of course." He followed the path she had taken, finding her waiting anxiously in the car. He looked down at the keys in his hand, then shook his head, figuring it was best not to ask.

As he got into the car and opened his mouth to ask where it was she wanted to go, she spoke before he could say a word. "That little place over on 16th Street," she said, buckling her seat belt.

McGee turned the key in the ignition and followed her lead with the seat belt, saying, "Ah, yeah, what's it called again?"

"Sweet Dreams," Ziva fairly moaned, closing her eyes in joy at the thought of the treat that was soon to come.

McGee watched her reaction, then nodded. "Right." He pulled out into traffic and they were at the ice cream shop in a matter of minutes.

Ziva jumped out of the car as soon as he parked, not even waiting for him to enter the shop. When he got into the shop, he found her perusing the menu with a serious expression on her face. "Important decision, huh?" he said seriously, mocking her.

"Shh," she said, waving her hand in his general direction and nearly smacking him in the face. After another moment of studying the offerings, she stepped up to the counter.

"Hi, what can I get you?" a perky young brunette named Brianna asked.

"I will take the Whopper of a Sundae," Ziva said, as McGee's eyes widened. "And can you put brownie pieces and cherries on top? Oh, and gummi bears."

"Will that be all?" Brianna asked, not reacting at all to the rather gluttonous request.

"Yeah, sure you don't want some pickles on there, too?" McGee asked, and Ziva shot him a glare before turning back and giving Brianna a warm smile.

"That will be fine, yes," she said, then stepped aside, giving McGee a look that said he should step up to the counter. He gave her a confused look and then looked up at Brianna, who was giving him an expectant look. He glared at Ziva before stepping up to the counter.

"How much?" he asked.

"$7.28," she responded, and McGee dug into his wallet for the money. She took it and gave McGee his change, then turned to make the sundae.

McGee turned back to Ziva, stuffing the change in his wallet. "You better be glad you're pregnant," he mumbled, and Ziva smirked at him.

"You would buy anything for me, no matter if I were pregnant or not," she said, poking him in the chest and then running her finger down until her hand rested on his stomach. He raised an eyebrow at her and they held each other's gaze for a few moments until Brianna's voice interrupted them.

"Here you are!" she said, and Ziva let her hand drop from McGee's stomach, moving it to her own instead as McGee walked to the counter to retrieve her ice cream.

"Man, this thing is gigantic!" he said as he returned to her side, handing her the massive treat. Her eyes twinkled as she took in the sight of the sundae, and McGee let out a sigh. "Ziva, you are really going to regret eating that by the time you get halfway through it."

"You underestimate how much I can eat at once, Tim," she muttered, nearly drooling as they left the shop.

"It's not that," he said, opening her door for her. "There's just so much . . ." He sighed again, knowing it was pointless to try to reason with her. "Fine. But don't get mad at me when your stomach hurts later."

Ziva stuck her tongue out at him as he shut the door, muttering to herself, "We will see who is right."

. . . A few hours later, Ziva moaned as she lied down on her couch, while McGee sat in an end chair. "I feel like I am going to be sick," Ziva groaned, holding her stomach.

McGee just shook his head and continued to flip through the magazine that had been sitting on her coffee table. "I told you," he said, and she raised her head to glare at him.

"And you are being very supportive." She attempted to sit up, then hissed and grabbed her side, doubling over in pain.

McGee glanced up, then dropped the magazine as he saw she was genuinely in pain. "Ziva? What's wrong? Is it the contractions again?" She nodded and he dropped to his knees in front of the couch, eager to help any way he could. "Okay, the doctor told me something else that could help, but I need to make sure you're okay with it first."

"I do not care, Tim. Whatever it is, just do it!"

"Okay, okay. Um, we need to get you into your bedroom," he said, and Ziva managed a laugh.

"That is what they all say," she said.

"Come on, Ziva." She finally relented and took McGee's hand as he pulled her up from the couch, and he slipped an arm around her waist to help her walk to the bedroom.

Once they were inside, McGee led Ziva to the bed and she lied down, then said, "What now?"

"Doctor Jefferson suggested massaging the area," he said, then sat back and waited for her response.

She rolled over and looked at him. "Oh."

"If you're uncomfortable with it, or would rather someone else . . ."

Ziva reached out and grabbed his hand, directing it to her side. "No, no, I trust you. And I need relief now."

McGee nodded, squeezing her hand gently. "Okay. Let me get on the bed so I can reach easier." He released her hand and climbed onto the bed next to her, waiting for her to give him further instructions. "Where is the pain?" he asked softly.

"Here," Ziva said, holding her left side. "And a bit on the back."

McGee nodded, even though she was facing away from him, then realized he had a problem. "Uh, Zee? I'm gonna have to have you take off your top." She froze in place and he started to retract his statement. "We don't have to do this . . ."

"No, please, it's okay," she said, then rolled onto her back, meeting his eyes. "Can you help me with my shirt?"

"Yeah, sure," he said softly. He started at the bottom of her shirt, rolling it up until he reached her arms. He tried to ignore how soft her skin was under his fingers, and then once the shirt was off, the way her breasts rose and fell as she breathed. He looked away and Ziva rolled over, saving him for mere seconds, until he found he had to touch her bare skin again.

McGee lowered his hands to Ziva's back, sucking in a breath at the heat of her skin on his palms. He knew this was bad, that he shouldn't be having these kinds of feelings for a friend, someone who was possibly his _best _friend, especially when she was pregnant, but he couldn't deny that he was. And her being pregnant with another man's baby didn't matter to him. It never had. This other guy wasn't here, _he _was. And when the time was right, he'd let Ziva know he didn't ever plan on leaving.

He continued the massage, as Ziva pressed her face into her pillow, resisting the urge to roll over and kiss him right then. She didn't know yet when she would approach it, but she knew that something would tell her when.

His fingers were firm, yet gentle, as he kneaded the tension from her side, feeling the muscle beneath his hands loosen in his palms. Even once he knew her pain was gone, he kept on, not wanting to lose the connection with her soft skin. And Ziva didn't tell him to stop, either, as she nearly melted into the mattress, enjoying everything about the situation.

The massage continued and gradually lessened in intensity as for the second time in a week, McGee and Ziva fell asleep side by side.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Was that satisfactory? ;) Hehehe. Unfortunately I will not have another chapter ready to post tomorrow night. You will have to wait until probably this weekend. :) In the meantime, visit me on FB or Twitter or NFA and bug me or send me PMs. I like to chat. Haha. :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Thank you so much to the folks on my Facebook page who helped me think of other things to include here! Sometimes a story is so big you forget about the obvious, and that's what was happening to me. Now I have lots of opportunities for further things to include. And you guys can help, too! Feel free to 'like' my page and offer more suggestions! Can't promise I'll use them all, but I'm open to suggestions. :) _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

_Ziva awakens suddenly. She balls her hands into fists, rubbing them over her eyes, and looks over her shoulder. Tim is sleeping solidly next to her, his arm flopped over her abdomen. She smiles down at him and pushes his arm away, climbing out of bed and making her way to the small room next to her bedroom. She is quiet in pushing the door open, not wanting to frighten . . ._

_Her child. The baby squirming and threatening to let out a wail that would wake up everyone in the building. She reaches down, whispering soft words to calm, and brings the baby girl up to her shoulder, patting her softly on the back._

_She hums a lullaby to soothe the child's worry and when she feels her relax into the curve of her collarbone, smiles to herself. "Sleep, tateleh. I love you." She pulls the child back to look her in the face and the face that stares back at her makes her eyes grow wide._

"_I love you, too, Ziva," the baby says, but it is not a child's face nor a child's voice. The face and voice belong to the man she left sleeping in her bed and Ziva quickly puts the child back before running into her bedroom._

_And he's gone. Her sheets are rumpled and she sinks down onto the edge of the mattress, not knowing if he was ever there in the first place . . ._

_But his voice, his voice follows her into her bedroom and she has to cover her ears at the sound of it, not believing any of it at all._

"_Ziva . . . Ziva . . . Ziva . . ."_

She felt someone shaking her, a presence over her shoulder, and opened her eyes. She found that she was still in her bedroom and closed her eyes again, knowing this was real and she couldn't escape . . .

"Ziva, look at me." McGee's voice was soft as he hovered over her, his palm resting on her shoulder. "It was just a dream."

His last statement seemed to make an impact on her as she chanced rolling over, only opening her eyes once she was facing him. Once she took him in, assured that it wasn't his face and voice on the body of an infant, she let out a relieved breath.

McGee smiled down at her. "Weird one?"

She nodded, unable to express the image in words right at the moment. "Yes, quite. You . . ." She shook her head. "It is not important." She gave him a tense smile, then glanced down at herself and nearly yelped at her state of undress, tugging the sheets from under herself to cover her mostly exposed chest.

McGee laughed at her actions. "Relax, Ziva, I wasn't looking." She shot him a look that said she didn't believe him and he sighed. "Okay, so I looked. But I wasn't being . . . Tony about it or anything." Ziva huffed and pulled the sheet tighter around herself and McGee shook his head. "You're right. It's not appropriate. We're . . . _friends_," he struggled to get the word out, as it was not what was in his heart at all, "and . . . yeah. I'm sorry." He looked down at his watch. "I should get going, anyway, to get ready for work, so you can get dressed in peace." He pushed himself off the bed and started toward the door, as Ziva watched him leave, words bubbling up in her throat.

"Wait, Tim," she finally said before he could get too far, and he turned back, his eyes wide. She gave him a shy smile. "Thank you . . . for last night. It really did help. And . . . you should know you are welcome here anytime. Day or night."

He nodded at her words. "I will definitely keep that in mind. But for now, I have to get going, otherwise Gibbs is going to have both our hides."

Ziva's smile widened. "I will see you at work, Tim."

He waved and left the bedroom for real that time, and Ziva waited until she heard her front door shut behind him before allowing the bed sheet to fall to her lap. She moved her hands to her stomach, caressing it, and thought how ironic it was that her pregnancy from someone she'd likely never see again had made her realize the person she most likely would want to have children with in the future was right in front of her this whole time.

She knew she had to get ready for work, but she blamed her actions on her hormones as she laid down again, not even bothering to brush away the tears that ran down her face.

* * *

><p>McGee frowned as he arrived at work and Ziva wasn't sitting at her desk, smirking at how she had arrived before him. Even though she was pregnant, she still didn't waste any time in getting to work in the morning, and usually arrived before him. He figured today would be no different, especially since he had to drive back to his apartment before coming to NCIS.<p>

He picked up his desk phone, intending on calling her, but before he could press any numbers, Gibbs breezed in, glancing at Ziva's desk before turning to McGee. "You see Ziva this morning?"

"Uh, I thought she'd be here already, Boss," McGee said, putting the phone receiver back in its cradle. "When I left this morning . . ." He trailed off as Gibbs turned to look at him, a questioning look on his face. He sighed. "It's not what you think, Boss."

"Uh huh," Gibbs said, then nodded toward the elevator. "Come on, Tim."

McGee could tell from Gibbs' use of his first name that the conversation they were about to have was serious and he found himself wiping his suddenly sweaty palms on his pants before standing and following Gibbs to the elevator.

Once inside, Gibbs waited a few minutes before hitting the switch that would shut down the car. He waited another few beats before he turned to McGee and studied him, then finally said, "What's going on with you and Ziva?"

"Nothing, Boss," McGee said honestly. "We were just hanging out last night and I fell asleep at her apartment . . ."

Gibbs shook his head, waving away McGee's comment. "That's not what I meant, McGee." He paused, then said, "You have feelings for her, don't you?"

McGee just stared at Gibbs for a minute before letting out a sigh, unable to hold it in any longer. "I'm sor- . . ." he started, but cut himself off as he remembered the older man's rule about apologizing. "I know this makes this complicated, but . . ." Gibbs reached over and gave him a head slap, interrupting him. McGee just nodded. "Yeah, I probably deserved that."

"Sure did, Tim, and not for the reason you think," Gibbs said, and McGee looked up at him, confused. Gibbs took the opportunity to get in his face as he said his next words. "She needs you, Tim. She'll never admit it, not until she's absolutely sure she can trust you with her heart, but she needs you. The only way you can screw things up now is if you abandon her."

"I'm not leaving, Boss," McGee said quickly, his expression dead serious. "Ever, if I have anything to say about it."

His vehemence surprised Gibbs, as he was used to McGee being much more mild-mannered, and he wasn't able to keep the surprise from his face as he repeated, "Ever?"

McGee's face heated up under his boss' scrutiny, but he nodded. "Even if it's just as a friend, I want Ziva to know she can trust me and come to me whenever she needs something."

Gibbs remained silent, considering the younger man's words, then finally nodded. "You two have a lot to talk about."

McGee sighed. "I know, Boss." He glanced up at Gibbs. "You wanna do it for me?"

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh at his words, and turned to flip the emergency switch back on, lighting up the elevator again. "Not in a million years, McGee."

* * *

><p>When the two men exited the elevator, they were both relieved to see Ziva sitting at her desk, arranging everything into tidy piles, though one of the men appeared a bit more relieved than the other.<p>

McGee hurried over to Ziva's desk, saying, "Are you okay? Why did it take you so long to get here? When I got here and you weren't here yet, I got worried."

Ziva looked up at him, amused. "I am fine, Tim. I fell asleep again for a few minutes after you left and it took me longer than expected to get ready." She frowned as she shifted in her seat. "They really need to design these maternity pants differently, because they are just atrocious."

McGee listened to her words carefully, trying to determine if she was lying to him. "So everything's okay?"

She reached a hand out and placed it on one of his. "If something were wrong, you would be the first to know. So stop worrying." She smiled to show him he could – and should – lighten up.

"Okay, just making sure," he said. He turned to head back to his desk, but then thought better of it and turned back to her. "Ziva, you should know that I'm really not going anywhere."

Ziva's eyes narrowed as she contemplated his words. "I know that, Tim. You don't have to tell me."

He nodded. "Just making sure you knew," he said, suddenly losing his nerve, how he was going to tell her everything he was feeling. But maybe it was for the best. She was under enough stress right now – not like it would magically go away once she had the baby; it was probably going to get worse, really – and he should wait.

He realized he was still standing at Ziva's desk, lost in his thoughts, so he forced himself back to reality, leaning down and brushing a soft kiss over her cheek at the worried look on her face. "I'm glad you're okay," he said before he stood up, then headed for his desk before Ziva could say anything, leaving her looking slightly dazed.

Gibbs watched the exchange silently from his desk, wondering how long it would take before they got their acts together and allowed themselves to be truly happy. He couldn't say he was thrilled about one of his rules being broken, but he knew his team, and they wouldn't risk it unless they were sure . . . or if it couldn't be helped.

He had a feeling both were the case here.

McGee looked up from his desk a few hours later at hearing a slight gasp come from Ziva's direction. He thought maybe she was in pain again, but then saw the wide smile and glow to her face as she stared at something on her computer monitor. Gibbs had gone out for a coffee run and Tony was in the bathroom, so he stood up and made his way over to her desk, sliding in behind her.

"Whatcha looking at?" he asked, and Ziva glanced at him for only a moment before pointing at the screen.

"I just found the perfect crib for the baby," she said, still gazing in admiration at it. She then sighed. "I just wish it were not so expensive." She clicked the back button, and McGee frowned.

"Why'd you do that?" he said, and placed his hand over hers on the mouse, clicking back to the page with the crib's information.

Ziva looked down at his hand on hers, which he didn't move even after he'd accomplished his goal of going back to the page she had discounted, and tried to resist the temptation to lace her fingers through his, instead saying, "I cannot afford to buy something that costs so much now. I am going to be a single mother. I cannot be frivolous with my money." She continued to stare longingly at the webpage.

"So I'll help you," McGee said, like it were no big deal at all.

Ziva shook her head. "I cannot ask you for money . . ."

He turned her chair so she was facing him and crouched down so they were at eye level with each other. "You're not asking, I'm offering. I mean, don't go expecting me to buy _everything_, but . . ."

He was cut off by Ziva throwing her arms around him in an uncharacteristic display of affection, and he returned the hug, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. After a few moments, she pulled back reluctantly and smiled, saying, "I do not deserve you. Not at all."

He returned the smile, saying, "Nonsense. You're worth everything I can give you and then some." He paused. "Because, you know, I'm not a multi-millionaire or anything . . ."

Ziva laughed and swatted at him, and right then, Tony came back from the restroom. "Uh-oh, someone's in trouble," he commented upon seeing Ziva's actions.

"Far from it, Tony," Ziva insisted, turning and meeting Tony's eyes. "Tim has offered to buy me the most wonderful crib, just what I was looking for."

McGee looked at the price listed on the website again and laughed slightly. "Well, how about we split the cost? It is a bit steep . . ." Ziva turned and gave him a slight pout and he sighed. "Okay, fine. I guess you've got enough things to worry about buying."

Ziva beamed and pressed a loud kiss to his cheek, as Tony shook his head to himself, muttering, "Oh, yeah, definitely in trouble."

* * *

><p><em>AN: 'Tateleh' means 'little darling' in Hebrew. Aww._


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Sorry about the wait in updating. Last weekend I had zero time to write, but this weekend is wide open, so here's a chapter to start, and I hope to have at least one more (maybe two, if I get inspired :D - reviews help there ;)) up before the weekend is over. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

Gibbs returned from his coffee run shortly after and McGee headed back to his desk, though neither he nor Ziva could keep the smiles from their faces. Gibbs rolled his eyes as his phone rang and he picked up, listening to what the person on the other end had to say before hanging up and saying, "DiNozzo. Go see Abby."

Tony nearly knocked his chair over as he stood up, making Ziva laugh behind her hand. He glared at her and straightened his jacket, then headed for the elevator.

They did have test results running, but he and Abby had an ongoing date of sorts, to meet and discuss what was currently happening with their seemingly oblivious friends.

He stepped off the elevator and into Abby's lab, calling out a loud, "Got those results for me, Abbs?" and looking around in case someone happened to be around.

Abby spun to face him, grinning. "I'm all alone down here, Tony," she said, then added, "Well, I was, until you showed up. What's up?" She leaned in closer to him. "Are you experiencing cute overload upstairs?"

He rolled his eyes. "Definitely. Get this." He hiked a thumb over his shoulder like McGee was standing right behind him. "McWhipped is going to buy some expensive crib for the baby now." He shook his head, looking disgusted, as Abby cooed at the thought.

"Ohhhh, that is so sweet!" she said, clasping her hands together and bringing them under her chin, then twirling around. "Timmy is going to be the best daddy ever!"

"Whoa, whoa," Tony said, holding a finger up. "You're forgetting one important point, which is that . . . it's not his kid!"

Abby stopped twirling and put her hands on her hips, giving Tony a dirty look. "Do you think that matters to him? No, and it shouldn't. We all know that Ziva's mystery man hasn't reappeared and even if he did, there's no guarantee he'd want to be part of the baby's life. Ziva is lucky to have someone like Tim, who will do anything for her!" Tony still looked unsure, so Abby came over and gave him a gentle hug. "I know you're just worried because you care, Tony. But don't be. Once they know they can trust each other, they'll be so lovey-dovey, we won't be able to keep them apart."

"Yeah," Tony said softly. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Abby backed off him, punching him in the chest, and shook her head as she returned to her station, picking up a piece of paper and flopping it at him. "Here. Have your results." He took the piece of paper and looked up at her and she made a shooing motion at him. He frowned, but left her lab, leaving Abby shaking her head to herself.

"Typical DiNozzo."

* * *

><p>McGee and Ziva spent the next few weekends searching and shopping for the perfect items for the nursery. In addition to the perfect crib Ziva had found, they found a beautiful changing table, a car seat and jogging stroller, along with other items McGee had to roll his eyes at, but still found adorable that Ziva wanted them.<p>

They had just walked out of a specialty baby shop with a few bags and McGee commented on Ziva's latest impulse purchase. "Why would you need a $30 monkey?" he asked, unable to keep the grin off his face as Ziva made kissy faces at the stuffed animal.

"Because he is cute," Ziva insisted, shoving the monkey in McGee's face and making it dance around. She laughed and set it inside one of her shopping bags so it was looking out over the top of the bag. "Do not tell me you have not bought anything impulsively, Tim."

He shrugged. She had him there. "I guess. I just never pegged you as the . . . stuffed monkey type."

She laughed again. "I am not as scary as you think, Tim."

He grinned at her. "Oh, I know." She returned the grin and stepped off the curb without looking.

"Ziva!" McGee's arm went around her waist as he pulled her back onto the sidewalk as a car zoomed past.

Ziva could feel her heart pounding against her chest, and against McGee's, as he had pulled her into him and there was literally no space between them. It took both of them a few moments to recover from the near accident, McGee resting his head on the top of hers for a moment before speaking.

"Don't ever do that to me again," he muttered, and he felt Ziva nod under his chin. He pulled away, looking down at her, and saw that her face had paled. "Oh, Zee," he said quietly and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Ziva let out a deep breath and finally spoke. "I got careless," she said, and shook her head, pulling away from him, upset with herself. "This is when I need to be even more careful, and what do I do? Step into traffic without looking. Smart, Ziva."

"Hey," McGee said, closing the distance between them and touching her chin with his finger, making her look up at him. "We all get distracted. Just be glad I was paying attention." He smiled at her and she shook her head, but had a hint of a smile playing on her own lips. "So don't beat yourself up too much. You know that if you do, I'll just talk you out of it, right?" He laughed and Ziva rolled her eyes.

He was about to start walking toward the car when Ziva suddenly put her arms around him and pressed herself against his chest. Startled, he looked down and patted her head awkwardly, not really sure what was going on. "Ziva?"

She pulled away again, running a hand through her hair. "I am sorry. I just . . ." She started pacing. "If you had not been paying attention . . ."

McGee frowned at her and stopped her when she returned to his side, holding her still so she could look him in the eye as he spoke. "Ziva, don't," he said quietly. "It's over. Nothing happened, and you're going to be fine." He paused, then slid one of his hands down so it rested on Ziva's stomach. She looked down at his hand, then back up at his face, her eyes questioning. "You're _both _going to be fine. And I'm going to make sure of it."

Ziva held his gaze for a few more moments, then nodded. "I know you will," she said, and leaned against him again, allowing herself to regain her senses in the safety of McGee's embrace before they separated and headed for the car.

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed, and Ziva's stomach continued to expand, leading to more and more whispered comments from passing co-workers at NCIS. Most of them backed off once they saw the glare the normally even-tempered McGee was sending them, something he'd continued to do throughout her pregnancy.<p>

One morning, McGee was returning from the break room when he heard someone mutter, "You think one of her 'partners' knocked her up?" and laugh.

It was enough to break his stride, and he found himself in the joker's face, hissing, "You wanna say that again, to my face?"

Ziva happened to glance up and saw the skirmish and had to do a double take, before standing and calling out, "Tim!" in a shocked voice.

The sound of her voice shocked McGee out of his rage and he blinked, looking up at the man he'd accosted, who was staring back at him with wide eyes. McGee backed away, leaving his fellow employee mumbling to himself as he hurried away. McGee turned to Ziva, who had made her way to his side, ready to explain, but the look on her face made him reconsider.

"What was that all about?" she asked, her eyes dark with anger.

His jaw clenched as he thought about the other man's words. "You didn't hear what he said," he attempted to explain, but Ziva was having none of it.

"I can stand up for myself, McGee," she said, and he didn't fail to notice her return to using his surname.

He let out a sigh and attempted to right the situation. "I know you can," he said softly. "I just . . ." He balled up one of his hands into a fist, then released it again. "I hate all the gossip that's going on. People think they know what's going on, but . . ."

"People will talk," Ziva said, shaking her head. "It is what people do. There will always be gossip and now," she poked a finger into his chest, "they will be gossiping about you, as well." McGee rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest and Ziva smiled. "I cannot stay mad at you, though I wish you wouldn't make the situation worse than it already is."

He sighed again. "I'd rather people gossip about me than you," he said, and Ziva gave him a look.

"You do not mean that," she said.

He shrugged. "Maybe not entirely," he muttered, and she socked him gently in the chest. He grinned down at her. "Let them talk. We know the truth and that's all that really matters."

She smiled up at him, resting a hand against his chest. The urge to hug him overwhelmed her, but she held back, both to avoid the gossip train that was already running at full speed and to keep the feelings she'd been having in check. Just being near him was almost too much sometimes, and she wasn't sure when things had gotten to this point, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep quiet about it.

"Hey." The sound of McGee's voice made Ziva look up at him again, and she realized she'd gotten lost in her thoughts. He raised an eyebrow at her. "You okay?"

She nodded, allowing her hand to drop to her side, and turned back to her desk. "Yes, I am fine. I should get back to work." She returned to her chair, leaving McGee looking after her with a thoughtful expression on his face.

He was just about to head for his own desk when he heard the tell-tale clomp of Abby's boots running toward them. He looked up and smiled at her as she arrived. "Hey, Abby," he greeted her, but she blew him off, heading straight for Ziva's desk.

"Agent David," she said, and Ziva looked up, slightly amused at the expression on the lab tech's face. "I have an idea."

McGee groaned behind her and she whipped her head around to glare at him momentarily before returning her attention to Ziva, who looked doubtful. "What sort of idea, Abby?" she asked.

A grin slowly made its way over Abby's face. "I'd like to plan . . ."

". . . A baby shower?" Tony repeated once McGee told him. "You want me to go to a baby shower?"

"Look, Tony," McGee said, pulling him aside so Ziva wouldn't overhear. "Ziva only agreed to the shower if it were a small gathering of just us."

"Who's 'us,' McPartyPlanner?" Tony asked. "I mean, you go ahead and have your little shower, whatever. You're pretty much expected to be there, anyway."

McGee hitched an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Rather than give away the fact that the two of them were being less than subtle with how close they'd become, Tony coughed and said, "You never answered my question about who 'us' entails, McGoo."

McGee rolled his eyes. "The team. You, me, Abby and Ziva, obviously . . . Ducky, Palmer . . . Gibbs . . ." At the last name, Tony burst into laughter, causing McGee to glare at him, crossing his arms over his chest. He waited a few moments as Tony caught his breath, then asked, "You done?"

"Yeah, sure," Tony wheezed, still giggling a bit. "Just . . . the thought of Gibbs actually attending a baby shower . . ." He doubled over in another fit of laughter, just before they heard . . .

"I happen to like babies, DiNozzo."

Tony's laughter died away as he straightened and looked at Gibbs, who had just joined them. "Ah, hey, Boss. I didn't meant to imply that you _didn't _like babies . . ."

"DiNozzo . . ."

"Shutting up, Boss." Tony turned back to McGee. "So when's this baby shower? And what do we buy?"

McGee grinned. "The shower is going to be in 3 weeks at Ziva's apartment. As far as what to get, here." He handed them each a packet of papers.

Tony flipped through his, then looked back to McGee. "What's this?"

"Ah, Abby took the liberty of compiling a list of things she thought every new mom should have."

"Baby Bjorn with hidden knife sheath?" Gibbs read.

McGee smirked. "I think that one's a joke." Gibbs responded by rolling his eyes, folding the packet in half and throwing it in a nearby trash can, then walking away, leaving McGee frowning. "Can I put you down for one, Boss?" he called after him. Gibbs waved the question away and McGee's frown deepened, as Tony started snickering again.

"Oh, Probie, you're gonna have your hands full once the mini ninja arrives," he said, slapping McGee on the back.

McGee turned to face him, his expression thoughtful. "That's the second comment like that you've made in the past 10 minutes, Tony," he said, and Tony tried to remain nonchalant, but McGee saw the panic that flashed in his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest and continued. "You think Ziva and I are . . ."

"Of course I do!" Tony sputtered, unable to keep it in any longer. McGee raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything, allowing Tony to continue. "The way you two act . . . It's bordering on disgusting, McGoo. She has you completely whipped."

"Tony, she's going through a lot right now . . ."

Tony wagged a finger at him. "Oh, don't you even play that card, mister. Things may have been like that at first, but now . . ." He shrugged, and McGee gave him a pointed look.

"Alright, you know me so well, DiNozzo? Then what do you think is really going on?"

"Why don't you tell me? Seriously, McGee." His expression turned serious. "Are you in love with her?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ooh, what will McGee say? Stay tuned. ;) Thanks for sticking with me/this story! I hope you read some of my other fics if you've enjoyed this one. :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: So, only one more chapter this weekend, but I got one more in! That's the important part. :D Thanks for the lovely reviews last chapter. You guys are amazing. I can't believe the response this story has gotten. I seriously appreciate it. :)_

_A/N2: (This is the same chapter, but someone pointed out a mistake I made, so I wanted to fix it. :P)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

McGee blinked. It wasn't that he hadn't been expecting the question; he knew Tony would ask it, or something similar, but . . . he wasn't expecting the question. "Tony . . ." he said softly, not sure how to answer the question even if he wanted to tell Tony about his feelings for Ziva – it was a question that needed way more than a yes or no answer.

Tony took in his partner's expression, the array of emotions that passed over his expressive face, and understood that he wasn't going to get a simple one-word answer. He nodded and patted McGee on the shoulder, saying, "You don't have anything to worry about, Tim." When McGee looked up with confusion written on his face, Tony shrugged. "I might not be the best at relationships, but I know how to read people. She's different, and it's not just the pregnancy talking. You should feel lucky. She wouldn't trust just anybody."

McGee studied Tony for a moment before nodding slowly. He could tell that it wasn't easy for Tony to say all that to him, because it was patently obvious to anyone that Tony had held a bit of a torch for Ziva in the past. "Thanks, Tony," he finally said. "That means a lot."

Tony gave him a one-shouldered shrug. "It's nothing. You're my friends and I want you to be happy. Never imagined it would be with each other . . ." He held up a finger then. "And hey, you better not take this as an opportunity to gang up on me." He paused, finger still held up, then muttered, "Crap, I probably just gave him an idea . . ."

McGee rolled his eyes. "We're not going to gang up on you, Tony." Tony glanced up at him and McGee retracted his statement. "Okay, so we probably are, but it's not like that's something new."

Tony thought about it, then muttered, "This is true," before lowering his finger and clapping McGee on the shoulder again. "Good luck, man. You're probably going to need it."

McGee's expression turned into a smirk. "Ziva's not as scary as you think. I've got her right here." He held up a pinky, his smile smug.

"Is that so?"

McGee's smile fell as he turned and looked down at an irritated-looking Ziva. He attempted a charming smile. "Hey, Ziva. I didn't really mean that . . . I mean, uh, of course you're not scary, but . . ."

"Give me your hand," Ziva said, her voice low.

McGee glanced over at Tony, who held up his hands and backed away, then back down at Ziva. "Uh, no?"

She narrowed her eyes at him even more and picked up one of his hands, playing with the pinky finger he had held up to Tony. "I could easily break this, you know."

"Oh, this is getting good," Tony mumbled in the background, a giddy smile on his face, while McGee looked slightly worried.

"But I will not," Ziva continued, lifting her eyes to look McGee in the face. "You would not be able to give me anymore of those wonderful massages if I did that." She held his gaze, her lips turning up into a smirk, as Tony muttered to himself.

"Okay, I am outta here. Keep it PG-13 over here, would ya?" He walked away, leaving Ziva with a disgusted look on her face before she turned back to McGee.

"Ziva, I'm sorry," he started, feeling the need to apologize for his behavior with Tony. "Tony just gets so sure of himself sometimes and I wanted to prove . . ."

He trailed off as Ziva placed a hand on his chest and looked him in the eye. "Tim. You do not have to prove anything to anyone." Her voice softened. "Especially to me." They held each other's gaze for a moment, then Ziva gasped and smiled, grabbing McGee's arm.

"What . . .?" McGee said, his gaze following his hand as Ziva placed it on her stomach. He waited a moment, then shared Ziva's expression of delight. "Was that . . .?"

Ziva nodded, beaming. "She had been fairly quiet this morning, but now . . ." She glanced down at her stomach, where McGee's hand rested overlapping her own. "She must know," she said quietly.

McGee looked up from her stomach at her words. "She must know what?"

Ziva paused, thinking about what to say. She knew what she _wanted _to say, how her unborn child knew the man who would be her _real _father was there, but she knew she couldn't say that. Not here and not now. She knew he felt the same, could see it when he looked into her eyes, but . . . "That she is safe," she finally said, her voice barely audible.

McGee nodded as he stared down at her. "Always, Ziva." She lifted her eyes to meet his once more and they shared an intense moment, as Tony watched from a safe distance away, not even looking away when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Hey," he said into the receiver, unable to take his eyes off the intimate scene in front of him. He listened to what the other person had to say, then said, "Yeah, I brought it up. All I can say is they better like kids, because I don't think this one is going to be the only one."

He had to hold the phone away from his ear to prevent Abby's squeal from bursting his eardrum.

* * *

><p>The next three weeks passed without any further incidents between McGee and gossiping co-workers, though he stuck a bit closer to Ziva when they left at the end of the day. How much of that was to protect her from gossip and how much was because he enjoyed being close to her were anyone's guess, but Ziva certainly didn't protest.<p>

The morning of the baby shower, McGee showed up before everyone else arrived, to help set up. Abby was going to be there with the cake in the next hour, but he wanted to get there early to make sure Ziva wasn't overworking herself. She had insisted she do all the cooking, even though he gave her a stern look and told her it was _her _party and therefore she should let everyone else pick up the slack, but she had bopped him on the nose with a fingertip and insisted she was the best cook of them all, so he should allow her the pleasure of making the meal. He had rolled his eyes and relented, knowing better than to argue with her. But that didn't mean he couldn't sneak in and check up on her.

He unlocked the door and pushed it open, attempting to be as quiet as possible so Ziva didn't hear him enter and stop what she was doing so it appeared she was doing less than she actually was. Even before he closed the door, he had to stop himself from letting out a moan of pleasure at the aroma wafting its way toward him from the kitchen. He started in that direction, but froze when he heard a soft feminine voice singing something in Hebrew. The song made him smile and he continued his quiet journey into the kitchen, stopping in his tracks at the image he came across.

Ziva was standing at the counter, her back to him, singing as she chopped vegetables. She clearly wasn't expecting company, as she was wearing just an old tank top and some very short shorts and had her hair piled into a messy bun on top of her head, but McGee found the sight breathtaking. It wasn't often he saw Ziva not put together, and every time he did, he found himself amazed at how beautiful she was, even without any makeup and her hair a mess.

Plus, she didn't appear to be wearing a bra. He'd have to be blind not to notice that.

Ziva suddenly paused in her song and straightened, having sensed his presence behind her, then spun to face him, her knife held out in a threatening manner.

"Whoa!" McGee exclaimed, holding his hands up and stumbling backward. "It's just me!"

Ziva lowered the knife and closed her eyes, letting out an exasperated breath. "You scared me, Tim," she muttered, turning slightly to set the knife back on the chopping board, as he walked around the island to join her in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have called you and told you I was coming, but . . ." He trailed off, leaving her to look up at him.

"What?" She gave him a dirty look. "You thought I was going to try to do too much, didn't you?"

"Well, can you blame me? You're not the type to shy away from work, especially when it involves doing something you love." He frowned down at her. "You're just getting so close now and anything could send you into labor."

"Which is precisely why you should allow me to do the things I normally do," she said, and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Alright, perhaps not _everything _I normally do." She smiled up at him then. "But I appreciate your concern. Thank you."

"You're very welcome," he responded, then glanced down at her exposed cleavage. "And thank you for that outfit. I certainly wasn't expecting that this morning."

Ziva glanced down, as if she had forgotten what she was wearing, then lifted her eyes to McGee's face, glaring at him. "I was not anticipating company so early," she said, pushing her way past him to head for her bedroom, pulling her hair out of the bun it was in and shaking it out as she went. "Why don't you make yourself useful while I am getting ready?" she called over her shoulder, turning as she entered her bedroom and poking her head around the doorframe, adding, "And don't hurt yourself. The next time I go to the hospital, I would like it to be because I am in labor, not because you sliced off a finger attempting to chop vegetables."

McGee frowned as he called back, "I know how to," the bedroom door closed against his words, "chop vegetables." He glanced over at the large knife on the cutting board, then down at his hands. "Though on second thought . . ."

* * *

><p>Abby arrived shortly after Ziva stepped into the bathroom to take a quick shower, and only raised an eyebrow briefly at McGee answering the door instead of the guest of honor. "You're here early, Timmy," she said, handing over her purse as she slid past him, a large sheet cake in her arms.<p>

"Think you got a big enough cake, Abbs?" he asked, taking in the box that spanned her entire body and then some.

She set the cake down on the island and spun to face him. "I like cake, and I know Tony likes cake, and I'm sure Ziva's not going to object . . ."

"Okay, okay, I get it," he said. He closed the door and headed back for the kitchen, looking up to find Abby studying him. "What?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Were you here all night?" He raised an eyebrow at her and her expression changed into surprise. "Not that that's a bad thing! I mean, what you and Ziva do is . . ."

"Have you been talking to Tony?" he interrupted her, and she gave him an innocent look.

"I always talk to Tony," she said.

He rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant, Abby. He . . ." He looked toward the bathroom and then stepped closer to her, lowering his voice. "A few weeks ago, Tony asked me if I was in love with her."

"And?" Abby urged, wanting to hear him admit it. It was one thing for Tony to tell her that it looked like there would be ninja geek babies in the future, but she wanted to hear it for herself.

"And what, Abby?" he said. "It's not a simple question, and I don't have a simple answer for it. It's not something I can just put into words."

"But you care about her, right?"

"Of course I do, Abby," he insisted, looking up and meeting her eyes. "Do you think I'd be doing all this if I didn't?"

"If you did not what?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I like cliffies . . . :D_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Okay, so I'm so sorry I didn't update last weekend, but I was just having a hard time writing in general. Blah. I was much more productive yesterday, and this chapter is a bit longer, so that makes up for not posting last weekend. ;) You might want a tissue for the end. Happy tears, but it kinda made me well up and I was the one writing it. Though I'm also a lot of a sap, so . . . ;) Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

McGee's eyes widened as he turned and faced Ziva, who had slipped on a loose, but stylish, cotton dress and was patting her damp hair with a towel. "Uh, what?" he finally managed, causing Ziva to roll her eyes and smile as she walked toward them.

"I just heard you say, 'Do you think I'd be doing all this if I didn't?'" she said. "I am simply curious what you mean by that."

"Well . . ." he started, but Abby interjected, making him breathe a sigh of relief for a moment.

"Do you two want to be alone?" she said, and McGee regretted the breath he let out.

"We've got a lot of work to do yet," he answered before Ziva could say anything, then risked a look at her. She narrowed her eyes at him and poked him in the chest.

"We will talk later," she murmured, then headed for the kitchen, leaving McGee to let out another sigh, then turn a glaring eye on Abby, who shrugged.

McGee followed Ziva into the kitchen, attempting to take the situation back to normal by asking, "Can I do anything to help?"

She turned to face him, studying his face for a moment before saying, "No," and turning back to the oven, which she opened to check the dish she had baking.

McGee let out a sigh and leaned in, speaking softly to her. "Come on, Ziva. You know if Abby weren't here . . ."

She turned again, finding herself closer to him than she expected. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment, then she let it out, patting him on the chest. "It is okay, Tim. Now would not be a good time for that conversation, no matter if we were alone or not." She smiled, then said, "I should get the lasagna out of the oven now."

"You made lasagna?" Abby interjected, not able to hide the fact that she was listening in. "Tony is _so _going to love you for that." McGee turned to face her and both he and Ziva gave her a look and she gave them a sheepish smile. "I mean, I wasn't listening. I was just . . ." She pointed a finger behind her at the door. "I'm gonna go get the baby's present from my car."

She turned and left, leaving McGee and Ziva alone once more. McGee turned back to Ziva, finding her gazing at the door, her hand absently sitting on her stomach. "You should know," he started, and Ziva looked up at him, her gaze curious, "that I do care about you."

She looked down, a slight smile on her face. "I . . . thank you. I never doubted that." She glanced up. "I feel the same way."

"I know," he said, his voice suddenly taking on a deeper tone. He paused, then said, "Maybe we should wait . . . until after you have the baby."

She nodded, suddenly unable to look him in the eye again. "I think that would be a good idea." She turned around then, before she went against her words and pressed her lips against his, before she gave in to the feelings she knew they were both having. "The lasagna," she said, and walked to the oven, leaving McGee to catch his breath.

He turned around, running a hand through his hair, just as the door opened again and Abby reappeared, a box wrapped in black wrapping paper with pink skulls and crossbones in her arms. McGee shook his head at the choice of wrapping paper and Abby grinned, saying, "Look who I found outside." She stepped aside and Tony appeared in the doorway, holding a pale pink gift bag.

"Hey, Ziva, Probie," he said as he came in, closing the door behind him. Abby took the bag from his hand and set the gifts down in one corner of the living room. He walked closer to the kitchen, saying, "You letting the pregnant lady do all the work, Probie?"

McGee rolled his eyes. "I don't think she trusts me in the kitchen."

Ziva closed the oven, just having taken the lasagna out, and came over to where the two men stood, saying, "I trust you to set the table." He turned his head toward her and gave her a look and she added, "Please?"

He let out a sigh. "If you insist," he said, but smiled when she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek, causing Tony to make fake gagging noises.

McGee grabbed a pile of plates from the cupboard and headed to set the table, and Ziva took the opportunity to speak to Tony. "Are you jealous that I am not kissing you on the cheek, Tony?" she asked, her mouth turning up in a smirk.

"Nah, just a bit disgusted at how easily you have him eating from your hand," he said. McGee walked back in the kitchen to grab the silverware and Tony said, "Gotta get some balls, man. Next thing you know, you're gonna be waist deep in dirty diapers while mom relaxes in a bubble bath."

McGee raised an eyebrow at him. "So you're telling me that if Ziva gave you the puppy dog eyes, you wouldn't be taken in by it?"

Tony scoffed. "Please. Probably just another one of her Mossad mind tricks." He turned his attention to Ziva, who was glaring at him. He gave her a beaming DiNozzo smile and she rolled her eyes, walking back to the oven.

"I made lasagna, Tony," she said, smiling to herself as Tony was immediately at her side, gawking. She chuckled to herself and left Tony to drool over the dish as she returned to McGee's side, tossing a, "Don't get drool all over, Tony. The rest of us have to eat, too." When she reached the island, she hefted herself onto one of the bar stools sitting there, letting out a groan as she did so. "I am so ready to have this child out," she muttered, and McGee laughed, placing his hands on her shoulders and lightly massaging them.

"Soon enough, Ziva," he said, smiling as Ziva closed her eyes and nearly started purring at his ministrations.

"Yeah, and when she's up crying all night, you'll be wishing otherwise," Tony muttered from his spot by the oven, where he was still gazing lovingly at the lasagna.

"Just one of the parts of being a parent, Tony," McGee said, and smiled as Ziva nodded her agreement.

"I was talking about Ziva," Tony responded, and Ziva made a noise of disgust.

"Okay, guys," Abby joined the conversation, appearing in front of them. "I decorated the gift table. It's not much, but I wanted to do something . . . festive."

Ziva opened her eyes and looked over to the area Abby was pointing, letting out a laugh at Abby's design choice. "Thank you, Abby. It's very . . . unique."

McGee raised an eyebrow at the gift table. "That's certainly very . . . you, Abby," he said. "Not necessarily the girliest colors in the world . . ."

"Well," Abby said, walking back to her masterpiece, which had black streamers and the same pink skulls and crossbones from her wrapping paper, "Ziva's not necessarily the girliest girl in the world, and there's _some _pink in there."

Ziva smiled at her. "I love it, Abby. Thank you." She held out her arms, waiting for Abby to come to her, rather than getting off the stool.

Abby ran over, ready to give her friend a hug, but not without a warning from McGee. "Gentle, Abby," he said, and she rolled her eyes at him as she carefully wrapped her arms around Ziva.

"I know, Timmy," she said, smiling at the murmur of pleasure Ziva let out. She pulled back then, grinning at Ziva, who responded to McGee's concern.

"I think it is sweet, even if it is unnecessary," she said, turning her head and smiling at him. He returned the smile and Ziva rested her elbow on the counter behind her, using the opportunity to sneak her hand toward McGee's. He felt her fingers on his and laced his own up through hers, his smile growing as he did so.

Abby watched the scene unfold with an amused grin, then looked past them at Tony, who was still distracted with the pan of lasagna. "Hey! DiNozzo!" she called in a gruff voice, mimicking Gibbs.

"Yeah, Boss!" Tony responded, spinning to face them and frowning at the laughter the three others shared. "Not funny, Abbs."

"Oh, but it was," Abby countered, grinning. Tony shook his head, but was saved from further embarrassment by a knock on the door. "Ooh, I'll get it!" Abby said, running to answer the door.

"You better hope that's Gibbs or Ducky and Palmer," McGee muttered to Ziva, who swatted at him with her free hand.

"Ducky!" Abby squealed a moment later, confirming the arrival of the older man. She kissed him on the cheek as he entered, a neatly wrapped box tucked in the crook of his arm.

"Hello, all," he greeted the group, placing his gift on the table with Abby's and Tony's presents, then walking over to the group, leaning over to kiss Ziva on the cheek. "I believe Mister Palmer will be arriving shortly, assuming he did not get lost on the way." Everyone shared a laugh at that, then another knock sounded at the door. "Perhaps that is him right now."

Abby ran to the door again, flinging it open and revealing . . . "Gibbs!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him and giving him the kind of hug she couldn't give Ziva. When she backed off, she turned and pointed at him as she spoke to the rest of the group. "See, I told you he would come!"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at that, saying, "You didn't think I'd come?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that," Tony insisted, shaking his head and then tossing a look of disbelief at Abby, who gave him an innocent shrug.

"Well, like I told ya before, I like babies," Gibbs said, leaving Ziva with a surprised, but amused, look on her face.

"I am glad you came," Ziva said, and Gibbs shrugged.

"Couldn't really miss it, could I?" he responded.

"Gibbs!" Abby suddenly gasped, having turned back to him. "Where's your present for the baby?"

"Abby!" Ziva hissed, embarrassed at her friend's behavior.

Gibbs ignored Ziva, though, instead saying, "We'll deal with that later."

Ziva's grip on McGee's hand tightened and he frowned a bit. Everyone recognized the sudden tension in the room, and secretly let out a breath of relief when they heard, "Uh, am I interrupting something?" from behind Gibbs.

"Not at all, Mister Palmer," Ducky said, smiling at his young protégé. "For once, your timing is impeccable." Palmer grinned at that knowledge and slid past Gibbs to put his rather large gift bag on the table with the other presents.

"What'd you do, buy a whole nursery, Palmer?" Tony asked, grinning.

Palmer felt his face heat up a bit and pushed his glasses up as he answered. "Uh, no, I . . ." He nodded. "You'll see."

Ziva laughed at the exchange and tipped her head toward Palmer. "Thank you for coming, Jimmy. I'm glad you could make it."

"Anytime, Ziva," Palmer responded, feeling more comfortable. Then he rethought his words and backtracked, saying, "Not that I think you're going to be having more kids soon. Not that that would be a bad thing, or I wouldn't come if you had another baby shower or something! I definitely . . ."

"Jimmy," Abby said, and he looked at her with wide eyes. "Stop talking." He nodded, then McGee changed the subject, saving them all from further awkwardness . . . for the moment.

"Well, since everyone's here, how about we eat?" he suggested, and everyone murmured their approval. McGee wrapped an arm around Ziva's waist, helping her down from the stool, and she glanced up at him, her eyes showing her appreciation, as everyone else tried to ignore the intimate moment.

"Tim, would you grab the lasagna and bring it into the dining room?" Ziva asked, then turned to Tony. "Can you grab the salad from the refrigerator, Tony?" She continued to give people assignments and soon everything was on the table and Ziva made her way to her seat, intending to pull out her chair and sit down, but she heard McGee behind her and turned to face him.

"Let me get that," he said, pulling out her chair for her as Ducky and Palmer looked on with smiles on their faces and Tony tried not to roll his eyes, earning him a punch on the arm from Abby.

Once she was sitting, Ziva looked up at the group, saying, "What are you all waiting for? Sit! Eat!"

They all did as they were told, enjoying casual conversation over the course of the meal. When they were done with the main course and the dishes had been brought into the kitchen for washing, Abby announced, "Time for cake!"

Everyone groaned, their stomachs full from the delicious meal Ziva had made, and Tony said, "As much as I love cake, can we wait a bit? I think I'm gonna explode, and I doubt Ziva wants to clean that up."

Abby pouted for a moment, but then brightened, saying, "Okay, time for presents!"

McGee and Ziva exchanged an amused smile as Abby herded everyone into the living room. Tony, Ducky and Gibbs took their seats on the sofa, while Palmer claimed a side chair and Abby headed for the gift table, leaving McGee and Ziva to settle in on the small loveseat. Ducky and Palmer exchanged an amused look at the situation, but no one could miss how close to each other they sat, how McGee draped an arm casually over the back of the loveseat, or how Ziva's hand rested on McGee's thigh as they waited for Abby to bring her the gifts.

"First up," Abby said, bringing over one of the gifts, "me!" Tony gave her a look and she returned it, saying, "What? I was the first one here."

"Technically, I was the first one here," McGee spoke up, and Abby turned to glare at him, "but since I'm already buying the crib . . ."

"Yeah, yeah, show off," Tony mumbled, and Abby grinned and presented her gift to Ziva, who quickly tore into the paper and lifted out the present.

"It's a . . ." Ziva started, turning the foreign item over in her hands, confused.

"Baby Bjorn," McGee provided, biting back a smile as he remembered Abby's long list of possible gifts for the shower.

Abby nodded her confirmation and pointed at it. "Check out the side," she said, grinning. Ziva turned it to the side and Abby continued. "That's to keep a knife. You know, just in case."

Ziva bit back a laugh and instead looked up at Abby with a smile. "Thank you, Abby. I'm sure I will get a lot of use out of this."

Abby returned the smile and trotted back to the gift table, as Ziva shared an amused glance with McGee, handing him the gift for safekeeping while she prepared to open Tony's present.

"This oughta be good," McGee mumbled.

"Hey!" Tony commented from his place on the sofa. "I'll have you know I put a lot of thought into picking out just the right gift."

Ziva reached into the bag and pulled out a tiny pink onesie, frowning as she read the saying on it aloud. " 'Don't you wish your mommy was hot like mine?,' Tony? Really?"

Tony gave her the usual DiNozzo smile, causing her to roll her eyes. "Hey, it's a compliment."

McGee gave him a slight glare, and Gibbs muttered, "Hands off, DiNozzo, I think she's spoken for."

McGee flushed slightly, but Ziva ignored the comment from their boss, instead waiting for the next gift. "From Ducky," Abby said, and Ziva happily took the box, gasping as she took out a large and elaborate book of fairy tales from around the world.

"This is beautiful, Ducky," she murmured, running her hand over the bejeweled cover. She looked up and met his eyes. "Thank you."

"The gift of knowledge, and appreciation for the stories of another's culture, are just as important as any tangible thing," Ducky replied, his eyes twinkling with life.

"Jimmy's gift!" Abby said then, lugging over the large bag he had brought. "Geez, Jimmy, what'd you get, a pound of bricks?"

"I don't think that would be very practical," he said, laughing at his own joke until he saw nobody else was laughing, then stopped. "That, uh, that wasn't funny." He turned his attention back to Ziva, who was pulling out . . .

"Diapers." She looked down at the package in her hand and then up at Palmer, who was giving her an unsure smile. She put on her best smile. "Thank you, Jimmy. They will certainly be very useful, that is for sure." Her assurance that it was a good gift made his smile more confident and everyone had to grin at that.

"So, I guess that's it," Abby said, not wanting to acknowledge the fact that Gibbs hadn't brought a gift.

"Nope, it's not," Gibbs spoke up then, and Ziva's hand gripped McGee's thigh. He reached over with his hand that had been resting on the arm of the loveseat and placed it on hers, both waiting anxiously to hear what he had to say.

Rather than say anything, though, he stood up . . . and walked out the door.

Everyone exchanged shocked looks at the sudden exit, both trying to gauge Ziva's reaction and avoiding looking at her at the same time.

McGee was the only one who seemed to feel comfortable talking to her, so he dipped his head close to hers and said, "He'll be right back. He's probably just gone to his car to get the present. Maybe he wanted it to be a surprise."

"Tim . . ." Ziva said, looking up and meeting his eyes, her own on the verge of tears. "Don't." She made as if to stand up, but McGee tightened his grip on her hand, Ziva's expression flashing surprise before returning to the sadness she was failing to hide.

"He wouldn't leave, Ziva," he insisted, continuing their private conversation as though nobody else was there. "He cares about you. We all do. And like I said . . ."

The door opened again then and Gibbs' voice came through the entryway. "Anyone wanna give me a hand here?"

Tony jumped up from the sofa, jogging to meet Gibbs at the door, while Ziva attempted to compose herself, McGee not releasing her hand.

"I thought you might need something for the nursery," Gibbs said, as Tony helped him drag in his present – a beautiful handmade rocking chair.

Ziva let out a loud gasp as she saw the gift and struggled to stand, McGee pushing himself to his feet and grabbing her hands to help her, then allowing her to walk over to Gibbs. She ran a careful hand over the chair, which Gibbs had sanded and stained to perfection, then looked up to meet Gibbs' eyes.

"I thought . . ." she started, and he shook his head, placing his hand under her chin and forcing her to keep eye contact.

"Never, Ziver," he said softly, and her eyes fluttered shut as a tear escaped and ran down her cheek. He put his arms around her, kissing her on top of the head, and Ziva let out a shuddering breath as he ran a hand down her back.

The moment was intense, but warm, and then . . .

"So, about that cake," Palmer said, as everyone looked at him in disbelief. He returned their stares with a blank look of his own. "What?"


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: So yeah, wanted to get this done tonight because I don't know how much time I'll have this weekend to work on it. Hopefully more than I expect, but meh. Have this for now. :) _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

A few weeks later, McGee parked outside a small café in downtown Georgetown, smiling when he saw the person he was meeting there. "Hey, Sarah," he said, walking up to her and greeting her with a hug. "Sorry we haven't been able to meet up sooner. I've been . . . kinda busy." He couldn't stop the smile from crossing his face and Sarah grinned.

"I know that look, Tim," she said. "What's her name?"

He broke out of his thoughts at her question and gave her a look. "What?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "You're obviously smitten, Tim. Some girl has got you all tied up inside, and I want to know who it is."

"Well," he started, turning her around and directing her into the café, "it's kind of complicated."

"Oh my God, it's Ziva, isn't it?" Sarah asked, turning to face him and walking backwards as he kept walking into the restaurant. He rolled his eyes and she grinned. "Tim! I always knew you had a thing for her. You just stuck her with Tony in your book to throw her off."

"Sarah, like I said, it's not that easy," he responded, pushing past her and making his way to a secluded table in a far corner.

She frowned and followed him, waiting until they were both seated before she tried again. "What's going on, Tim?" she asked. "Does she know how you feel?"

"I . . ." he started, then paused as the waitress arrived and gave them menus and took their drink orders. Once she was out of sight, he continued. "Yes. She knows, and the feeling is mutual."

Sarah's mouth dropped open in surprise and glee. "Tim! That's great! What's the problem? Is it Gibbs? You said he's kinda weird about this kind of stuff."

"Well, that's part of it, but . . ." He let out a sigh. "Ziva's pregnant."

Sarah's eyes widened and she nearly screeched, "You got someone _pregnant_?"

McGee reached over and slapped a hand over her mouth, waving away the strange looks from other patrons as he gave her an incredulous look. "No, I did not get her pregnant! Geez, Sarah! Don't you think I'd tell you if something like that happened?"

She gave him a dirty look and said, "With how secretive you are about what happens at NCIS, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't."

The look he gave her in return was equally as annoyed. "Sarah, trust me. If I got someone pregnant – especially if that someone happened to be Ziva – you would know."

She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair, trying to decide if she should believe him, then said, "So who's the dad? I take it he's not in the picture if your feelings are mutual."

"Yeah, he's . . ." The waitress returned with two glasses of iced tea and they thanked her, then he shrugged and flicked at his glass with a finger as he thought of how to respond. "He's not in the picture," he finally repeated.

Sarah studied her brother for a moment, knowing whatever was going on with him and Ziva was serious – serious enough for him to be this bothered by it. She knew he had a tendency to fall head over heels and then have his heart broken and at first she thought this might be one of those things, but . . . Ziva was _pregnant_. She was going to have a baby and with the real father out of the picture . . .

"Are you ready to be a father, Tim?" she asked softly. He looked up at her after a short pause and nodded.

"Yeah, Sarah, I am," he said, his expression more serious than she'd seen him in a long time. "I didn't think I was, but then this happened and . . . I'd do anything for Ziva, Sarah. She even . . ." He smiled a bit. "She even told me she needs me. That had to take a lot for her to admit that."

Sarah nodded and smiled softly. "I'll bet." She sat up straighter in her chair then and reached across the table to put a hand on his arm. "This is a big step, Tim. I mean, it's one thing to get into a relationship, but you're taking on a baby, too! And I'm not saying you haven't thought of that, but . . ."

He shook his head, cutting her off. "No, Sarah, if there's one thing I'm completely sure of, it's this. When I said I would do anything for Ziva, I meant it." He paused and then gave her a soft smile. "I love her, Sarah. I am completely in love with Ziva David."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Silver Spring, Abby and Ziva had been spending the morning shopping and entered yet another maternity store, this one specializing in . . .<p>

"Bras?" Ziva asked as she glanced around the store. She looked over at Abby. "You wanted to go bra shopping with me?"

Abby shrugged. "Well, I figured it was something you may not have thought of. I mean, you've had a lot to think about and proper undergarments were probably not even on your list of things to buy. You know? And you're going to need nursing bras if you're going to breast feed and . . ."

Ziva held up a hand, halting Abby's speech. "I think I get it, Abby. I appreciate the thought, but you do not find this the least bit . . . strange?"

Abby placed her hands on Ziva's shoulders. "We're friends, Ziva, right?" Ziva nodded slowly, not sure where Abby was going with this. "Then what's the problem? I mean, lots of women go shopping together. We're just shopping for bras, that's all." Ziva still looked uncertain, so Abby continued. "I won't even look when you're trying them on."

Ziva gave her a shocked look. "You expect me to try them on?" she hissed under her breath.

"Well, duh, Ziva!" Abby pushed her further into the store. "How else are you going to know if they fit or if they're comfortable? This is important stuff, Ziva."

Ziva took her friend's lead and wandered around the store, taking in the rows and rows of bras hanging on the wall. "I suppose this is something I never had to worry about much before," she admitted, looking back to meet Abby's eyes. "This pregnancy has certainly changed that, though." She returned to browsing the lingerie, as Abby considered her words and decided to say something before she chickened out.

"That's not the only thing that's changed, is it?" she asked, her voice soft. Ziva turned to look at her, feigning confusion, and she added, "And I'm not talking about the obvious fact that you're going to have a child very shortly." Ziva held her gaze for another moment before looking away. Abby sighed and turned Ziva to face her. "He feels the same way, you know."

Ziva smiled at her, but it was bittersweet. "I know, Abby. I wish it were that easy . . ."

"Oh, Ziva." Abby took the opportunity to engulf her friend in a hug. "Don't worry about Gibbs. He knows how much you guys care about each other and Ziva," she pulled away and looked her in the face, "you're having a baby! And Tim wants to be there for all of it, and not just because he's your friend and that's the kind of guy he is. And I know you wouldn't let him in if you didn't think things would work out. So what's the problem?"

Ziva glanced down for a moment, the urge to shove her emotions back down into her stomach, where they could hide until after she had the baby, stronger than ever, but then she let out a deep breath. Abby was a friend. She was a very good friend. And truth be told, Ziva needed a female friend she could really confide in. It wasn't her usual style, but then she didn't usually know people long enough to get as close as she had to everyone at NCIS.

"Ziva?" Abby asked, and Ziva looked back up at her. "You okay? We can do this some other time . . ."

Ziva shook her head and smiled. "No, I am fine. I was just . . . thinking. And you are right."

"About what?"

Ziva tipped her head at her, unsure if she really didn't know what she meant or if she was just waiting to see what she would say. After a moment, she said, "You are right about Tim. About the whole situation. And I need someone I can talk to about these things." She reached out and took Abby's hands. "A girl."

Abby grinned at her. "Spill your guts, Ziva David."

Ziva took another deep breath, then said, "I think I am in love with him."

Abby gaped at her, saying, "Think?"

Ziva smiled and shook her head. "No, Abby. You're right. I know I love him."

* * *

><p>Sarah continued to stare at her brother, his admission coming as a surprise, even though he'd insinuated his feelings earlier in the conversation. She only broke free of her stupor when the waitress came back around and took their orders, but she returned to staring at him after she left.<p>

McGee laughed. "What? You said it yourself. I'm smitten. She's got me all tied up inside. There's more to it than just puppy love, but I know how I feel, Sarah, and this is different than anything else I've ever experienced."

Sarah finally smiled. "I'm happy for you, Tim. And I know, even as much as I tease you, that you're going to be a great dad."

He grinned at her. "Thanks, Sarah. Even though I won't be her _real _dad . . ."

He found himself cut off by a sharp smack to the head that bore an eerie resemblance to one of Gibbs' infamous head slaps. Sarah glared at him. "Don't you even start with that, Tim. You're going to be the one who's there to help raise her, and you're going to love her like she's your own daughter. That's what counts here, not DNA."

McGee stared at his sister for a few more moments before saying, "You done? Because I wasn't." Sarah's eyes narrowed even further as he continued. "I was going to say, even though I won't be her _real _dad, I'm going to love that little girl like she was my own." A thoughtful smile crossed his face. "And maybe, someday, she'll have a little brother or sister, too."

Sarah studied him for a few moments, then said, "You really are the biggest sap I know."

He grinned at her and leaned back in his chair. "I guess I am."

* * *

><p>Abby engulfed Ziva in another hug, taking care to be as gentle as possible, which made Ziva laugh. "I will not break if you hug me, Abby."<p>

"Oh, I know, but I just don't want to do anything to possibly harm the baby and I've been known to cause people to stop breathing and that would be just awful if that happened to you, because you need to be able to breathe for the baby's sake, and your own, of course." Abby stopped babbling for a moment, then said, "And you love Tim! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! A woman just knows these things, especially when it's involving two of her closest friends and you guys were being so totally obvious at the baby shower even though you thought you were being subtle. Even Jimmy picked up on it, and he's just the autopsy gremlin!"

"Abby . . ."

Abby continued to hug Ziva, appearing to not have heard her friend, and continued rambling. "I know it's not nice to say that about Jimmy, but he's not the most observant person, and he doesn't have super special agent training like you and Timmy and Tony and Gibbs-y. And Ducky's just smart, so of course he would pick up on it . . ."

"Abby!"

The louder cry of her voice caused Abby to back away from Ziva, her eyes wide. "What? Did I hurt you? I knew I shouldn't have gone in for a hug . . ."

Ziva shook her head and grabbed her side, her eyes closing. "Get my phone and call Tim."

"Ziva . . ."

"Just do it, Abby!"

* * *

><p>At the café, McGee picked up his phone as it rang and smiled as he saw it was Ziva's number. "Hey, Ziva," he answered, causing Sarah to roll his eyes. He stuck his tongue out at her.<p>

"_It's not Ziva," _Abby's voice came over the line.

The smile dropped from his face as he stood up, panic washing over him. "Abby, what's wrong?"

"_The baby!"_ she said, her voice frantic. _"Ziva's in labor!"_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Holy crap, right? Haha. :D Ah, yeah, this story is nearing its end, sadly. I predict a couple more chapters at most. But I have ideas for missing scenes from this story and oneshots for after the story has ended, so there's that to look forward to, plus all the other random things I post. :) Speaking of, anyone interested in a slightly AU McGiva episode tag for Restless? Let me know and I'll post it if so. ;)_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Here it is! This is a big chapter. Very important stuff going on here. In more than one way. ;) You'll see what I mean._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

McGee's eyes widened and he found himself trying to find his chair, which he seemed to have misplaced, as he swung his hand blindly behind him, finally locating it and plopping down on it. "She's . . . Ziva . . . You mean . . ."

"_I'm gonna take her to the hospital, Tim," _Abby said, suddenly sounding like the rational one.

McGee nodded though she couldn't see him. "Right. Uh, I should . . ."

"_Tim? Are you okay to drive?"_

He nodded again. "Yeah, Sarah's here. I'll be there shortly." He hung up without saying goodbye, too shocked to say anything else.

"Tim? What's going on?" Sarah's voice was shaky, and when he looked up, he saw her face had paled. His lips twitched up into a smile. She wasn't even close to his co-workers, but she thought something was wrong, that he was upset, so . . .

"Ziva's in labor," he said, blinking a few times. "She's . . . she's gonna have a baby, and I'm . . ." He focused and met his sister's eyes. "I'm sitting here with you. I need to go."

Sarah smiled at him, standing up as he did. "You better get to the hospital. She's gonna be wondering where you are."

"Oh, God, you're right," he said, and turned around in a circle, trying to figure out what to do next. "I gotta . . . pay the bill. Did we buy anything? I don't even remember . . ." He looked up and met Sarah's eyes again then. "And I gotta go back to Ziva's, get her bag . . . I don't even know if she _has _a bag. Maybe she had it with her. I should call Abby and ask her . . ."

"Tim." McGee looked up at his sister again, who looked amused. "Go to the hospital. I'm sure Abby will take care of everything else. Just go be there for Ziva."

He stared at her for a moment, blinking, then nodded. "You're right. You're right because you're my little sister and you're a McGee and you're just right." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, saying, "I gotta go," then running from the café, leaving Sarah gaping after him.

"Sure, leave _me _with the bill," she muttered.

* * *

><p>McGee ran into the hospital, skidding to a halt at the nurse's station and looking around frantically. When he didn't see Ziva anywhere, he leaned over the desk and asked the woman sitting there, "Can you tell me where a Ziva David is?"<p>

She glanced up at him, then started typing on the keyboard in front of herself. "It appears as though she's been checked into the maternity ward. Are you a family member?"

"I'm . . . I'm her emergency contact," he finally said, then reached into his pocket, withdrawing his ID and showing her. "Timothy McGee. Uh, she hasn't had the, uh, the baby yet, has she?"

The nurse looked up at him then, smiling. "No, Mr. McGee."

"Agent McGee," he automatically corrected, and the nurse tipped her head at him.

"_Agent _McGee." Her smile turned softer as she watched the worry flicker in his eyes. "She's in room 612. I'm sure she will be very happy to see you."

"Thank you," McGee said, turning around in a circle as he tried to figure out which way to go.

The nurse laughed to herself and took pity on him, saying, "Take the elevator to the third floor, then take a right."

"Uh, thanks," McGee responded, taking off for the elevator. He wasn't going to stop worrying until he saw Ziva, and then he probably _still _wouldn't stop worrying until she had the baby. The _baby_. Ziva was going to have a baby in a matter of hours. The thought . . .

The elevator opened, tearing him from his thoughts, and he stepped in, pressing the button for the third floor. When the doors opened on that floor, he stepped out and was greeted by a familiar face.

"Abby!" he said, surprised to see her out by the elevator and not in the room with Ziva. "What are you doing out here? Did you leave Ziva alone? What's going on?"

"Whoa, McGee, you're starting to sound like me," Abby said, holding up her hands. "Ziva's fine. The doctor wanted to do a quick check to see how things were going, so he kicked me out." She gave a one-shouldered shrug. "I figured I'd come wait out here for you."

He nodded as he listened to her, then when she finished, said, "Okay. Okay, that's . . . good." He let out a heavy breath. "She's really in labor?"

Abby nodded, smiling. "It looks that way. It'll probably be awhile yet before the baby comes, but . . ."

"Can you go to Ziva's and get her bag?" he interrupted. "I mean, like an overnight bag, not a purse. But you probably knew that already. Does she even have one? Is it here already?"

"Timmy," Abby said, her eyes wide. "You seriously need to calm down. I know you're nervous and excited, but everything is going to be fine."

"But I'm going to . . ." he started softly before cutting himself off and looking up at Abby, hoping she hadn't noticed his slip.

She simply smiled, choosing not to call him on what he almost said, and said, "She had a bag in her car. Everything is taken care of. I'm going to go tell everyone else, and you," she put her hands on his shoulders and turned him to face the direction of Ziva's room, "are going to go be with Ziva." She felt him tense under her hands and gave him a small push. "Take a deep breath and just walk, Timmy. Just think about how mad she'll be if she finds out you've been here and haven't gone in to see her yet."

That made McGee snap out of his anxiety and he nodded. "You're right. She wants me there and I want to be there." He smiled to himself and started to walk down the hallway, calling over his shoulder, "Thanks, Abby!"

She smirked to herself as she pressed the button for the elevator. "Another job well done, Sciuto," she said to herself.

Meanwhile, McGee arrived outside the delivery room Ziva had been put in and took a deep breath before knocking on the door, feeling the need to announce his presence. The door opened and McGee was greeted by Dr. King's smiling face. He stuck out his hand to McGee. "Tim, it's nice to see you again."

McGee returned the handshake, then peeked around the doctor to Ziva, who was sitting in the bed, looking a bit tired, but not bad aside from that. He gave Dr. King an apologetic smile before moving around him and approaching the bed. "Hey," he said softly, and Ziva opened her eyes and gave him a small smile. He brushed her hair away from her eyes and she leaned into his touch.

Dr. King watched the exchange and said, "I'll leave you two alone. If you start feeling any stronger contractions, the call button is right there on your bed, Ziva."

Ziva nodded and they watched him leave, then McGee settled on the edge of the bed once he closed the door, looking back to Ziva. "So, what'd he say?"

She shrugged. "I am in the earliest stages of labor right now, and it will be awhile yet before the baby comes, but . . ." She trailed off and McGee nudged her hand with his, urging her to continue.

"But what?" he asked, and the look he gave her was so soft Ziva nearly melted under his gaze.

She squeezed his hand and said, "But I would feel more comfortable staying here. I do not want to risk anything, and Doctor King said it was alright if I stayed." She fell silent then, but McGee felt there was more she wasn't saying.

"What?" he said, and gave her hand another squeeze. "You want me to stay with you? Because I will, no questions asked."

Ziva couldn't help but smile, hissing briefly as a contraction passed, but then she returned her attention to McGee. "You are so selfless and . . . thank you. I do not know what we will do to pass the time, but . . ."

He shrugged. "We don't have to do anything," he said. "I'm just happy being with you." He kept his eyes on hers as he divulged his not-so-secret secret and Ziva was unable to keep the smile from her own face.

"I feel the same way, you know," she said after a moment, lacing her fingers through his. There was a comfortable pause between them, then she said, "I am quite looking forward to the future, Tim."

McGee nodded, finding himself holding her hand a little tighter. "Me too, Ziva. Me too."

* * *

><p>"So, have you thought about finding a bigger apartment at all?" McGee asked a few hours later. They'd spent the previous hours together talking about whatever came to mind and trying to keep Ziva distracted from her contractions – or as distracted as was appropriate, given the circumstances.<p>

She gave a huff of disbelief. "I have hardly had time to adjust to the fact that I am going to have a baby, let alone time to look for a new place to live," she said, shifting to find a more comfortable position in the hospital bed.

McGee quickly moved to help her, receiving a murmured thanks from her, then when she settled, said, "Well, if you want help looking . . ."

She tilted her head at him. "What are you implying, Tim?"

He shook his head and muttered, "You probably think I'm moving way too fast . . ."

Her hand fell to his arm and he looked to her stunned face as she asked, "Are you asking me to move in with you, Tim?" He simply stared back at her and she retracted her hand, suddenly feeling stupid. "Of course not. That is . . . silly to think that. And now you must think . . ." She trailed off, shaking her own head, before looking up and finding McGee with an amused look on his face. "What?"

"It's just kinda funny, each of us thinking the other thinks we're moving too fast, when we're clearly thinking the same thing," he said, giving her a smirk that she found rather adorable and couldn't help but to echo.

"And yet we have not even gone on a date yet," she murmured.

McGee opened his mouth to respond, but Ziva let out a sudden gasp of pain as another contraction hit and the moment was ruined and McGee turned serious as he took in her expression. "Do you need the doctor?"

She nodded and he didn't waste any time in pressing the call button furiously, only stopping when Ziva removed his hand from the button, laughing through her pain. "I am not about to have the baby right _now_, Tim," she said, and opened her eyes to look at him, breathing heavily as the contraction passed.

"I know, I just . . ." he started, and Ziva smiled, squeezing his hand.

"You are very sweet," she said. He still looked a bit anxious, so she continued. "Everything will be fine. In no time, she will be here and . . ." She trailed off, suddenly looking a bit nervous herself.

"And?" He couldn't help but grin at her. "We need to just come out and say this stuff."

Ziva laughed at that and nodded. "You are right. In no time the baby will be here and then we," she squeezed his hand again, "can further discuss the future."

"Hmm," McGee said, pretending to be deep in thought. "You know, I don't know how much _discussion _is going to be needed."

"Oh, really?" she smiled at him, looking amused. "You sound sure of yourself."

"Nah, it's not that," he said, rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand. "Maybe I just think we can come to some conclusions without talking."

Ziva narrowed her eyes at him. "Timothy McGee, I never would have taken you for the type."

He gave a one-shouldered shrug. "What can I say? When there's a beautiful woman . . ."

She reached up and gave him a gentle smack on the cheek, as the doctor arrived at the door then, saying, "Uh-oh, someone's in trouble," as he walked in. McGee smiled and turned to face him, standing up as Dr. King approached the bed. "How you feeling, Ziva?" he asked.

"The contractions appear to be getting stronger, and closer together," she told him, and he nodded, moving toward the foot end of the bed.

"Let's have a look," he said, lifting the blanket and making McGee give an uncomfortable cough.

Ziva rolled her eyes at him. "It is unlikely you will see anything from there," she said, then reached out for him. "If you stay up here, you will be spared the trauma."

He glared at her, but took her outstretched hand and walked back to stand near her, while Dr. King checked Ziva out. After a few moments, he popped his head back out and smiled at them.

"You're sitting at about 5 centimeters now," he said. "I hope you're ready, because it's going to be a long day . . ."

And a long day it was, with Ziva remaining in labor for another 6 hours, McGee at her side the whole time.

At about hour five, Dr. King looked up at her with a grin. "Are you ready?" he asked. Ziva nodded and he said, "When I tell you to, I want you to push. Okay?" She nodded again and glanced over at McGee, who held her hand tighter.

"You can do this, Ziva," he said, and she smiled at him, only turning her attention back to the doctor when another contraction hit.

"Push!" he announced, and Ziva followed through, squeezing McGee's hand unintentionally and nearly causing him to buckle over in pain.

When the moment passed and Ziva realized what she had done, she breathed, "I am sorry, Tim. I did not mean to . . ."

He nodded, cutting her off. "Yeah, I figured as much," he said. "Though I think I'll just stand over here now, to save my hand."

She gave him a dirty look as he flexed his hand, saying, "Just imagine what it will be like when we . . ."

"Okay," Dr. King interrupted, saving them all from a potentially embarrassing situation. "Let's just focus on getting that baby out, alright?"

McGee shot him a grateful look and focused on trying to be comforting to Ziva, who had forgotten she was annoyed at him as she continued to push through her contractions, curling her fingers into McGee's shirt instead, while he ran a hand over her hair, unsure of what else to do.

The remainder of the labor continued in the same vein, until Dr. King announced, "I can see the head!" which made Ziva gasp in joy and turn to McGee, her face aglow.

He beamed back at her, running his hand down her cheek to cup her chin, and said, "You're almost there. Just a little more."

She nodded and faced forward again, focused and determined. Dr. King gave her the signal to push and she did . . . and it only took a handful more pushes before Dr. King announced, "And here she is! Your beautiful baby girl!"

A sudden wailing filled the air and McGee and Ziva laughed in amazement at the tiny human squirming in the doctor's hands. Dr. King then turned to McGee, asking, "Would you like to do the honors?"

McGee simply stared at him for a moment before asking, "The honors?"

Dr. King laughed and held up a small pair of scissors. "Cutting the umbilical cord."

"Oh," he said, blinking. He turned to Ziva. "If you're . . ."

She gave him an incredulous look. "Do you think I would _not _want you to do it?" she asked.

He nodded, smiling. "Of course." He took the few steps to the doctor, taking the scissors from him and snipping where he directed. Dr. King then handed the baby over to a nurse, who walked away to clean her up, and turned back to Ziva, smiling.

"Once I get everything cleaned up, you'll get her back and I'll give the _three _of you a moment alone," he said, and Ziva nodded, reclaiming her hold on McGee's hand, which he gladly returned.

After the labor process was over and everything was cleaned up, the nurse came back in with the baby, saying, "Congratulations," before handing her to Ziva, who took her with an amazed look on her face.

Dr. King smiled down at them and said, "I'll be back in about 20 minutes to finish up the paperwork and get you moved to your new room."

"Thank you," Ziva said, glancing up at him for only a moment before returning her attention to the child in her arms. She smiled down at her, brushing her fingers over the baby's head, then lowered her face to the baby's and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

McGee watched the scene with pride, unable to take his eyes off them. "Did you decide on a name?" he asked after a moment, and Ziva nodded.

"She will be Liora," she said, her fingers running across the soft hair on her daughter's head.

McGee smiled. "That's beautiful," he said. "What does it mean?"

"My light," Ziva said. "And it's true. She opened my eyes and made me see what was front of me the whole time I have been here."

"Oh, yeah?" McGee said, smirking a bit.

"Yeah," Ziva responded, turning her head to look at him. He looked down at her and something seemed to click that said this was the right moment.

He leaned in, she craned her neck to meet him, and they shared their first kiss.

* * *

><p><em>AN: There it is! The kiss! And the baby, of course, but they kissed! I hope you're all happy! LOL. I sense about two more chapters coming up, one to "end" the story and then an epilogue. :) _


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: I am so sorry this took so long. I was kinda stuck as to where to start this next part, but then it came to me the other day and everything fell into place after that. :) (And I had to write a fic for an exchange of sorts that was due this week, so that impeded my plans a bit, too.) But it's here now, and we just have the epilogue left! Crazy! This chapter is like the ultimate in fluff, but I'm justifying it by the fact that they're in that stage of their relationship. ;) Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

The next morning, McGee stretched his arms over his head and sat up in the recliner provided in Ziva's new hospital room. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned, then looked over at Ziva's bed. She was still asleep. He smiled at the soft smile on her face and stood up. He walked over to her bed and gazed down at her, brushing his fingers over her arm. The thought crossed his mind to wake her, but then he decided otherwise and stepped away from the bed and toward the door, glancing back to make sure she was still asleep before he opened it and stepped out.

The hallway was quiet, as it was only around 7 and visiting hours hadn't started yet, and few of the patients were awake. He walked down to the large glass window that looked into the nursery, gazing at the infants inside. A nurse noticed him and walked out, smiling as she took off her cap. "Which one is yours?" she asked.

McGee smiled and glanced at the floor. She wasn't his child, but it was easier to act as though she was, and besides, he thought of her as his now. The thought made him feel a bit guilty, but he couldn't help how he felt. "Liora David," he said after a moment, finding the baby and pointing at her. "Right there."

"Oh, she is beautiful!" the nurse said. He followed her as she went back inside. "Here. I'll give you a moment with her, just daddy and daughter." She walked to the back of the nursery, and McGee looked down at Liora, trying not to let her words affect him.

Liora rolled over when he approached and looked up at him with big, brown eyes, and McGee couldn't keep the smile from his face. "I know you're just a little baby," he started, his voice soft, to maintain the private moment, "but you look just like your mommy. And you know, I know you don't understand any of this, but even though I'm not your real daddy, I still love you. So much." He reached down and brushed his hand over the baby's head and she wiggled her legs, making him grin.

As he was talking to her, Ziva appeared in the doorway. She almost interrupted, but then she heard his words and stopped, hoping to keep herself hidden until he was finished. The pause made her take a step forward, but then he started talking again.

"And you know why I love you so much, Liora?" he said, and Ziva found herself holding her breath. "Because of your mommy. You see, I'm not your real daddy, but I want to be, because I love your mommy, maybe more than I've loved anyone else."

Ziva couldn't hold back the gasp she let out at his words and he turned, his eyes wide. "Ziva. Hey. Sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving. You were still asleep . . ." He trailed off at the expression on her face and realized he needed to acknowledge what he'd just said to Liora. "I wanted to tell you to your face, not have you overhear, but . . ." He shrugged. "It's true. I love you, Ziva."

She didn't say anything and McGee glanced at Liora before walking towards Ziva, his expression worried. Ziva met his eyes, then smiled, allowing herself to fall against him and her arms to go around him. He let out a sigh of relief and returned the hug, squeezing her a bit and just waiting for her to say something.

Ziva remained quiet for a few more moments, soaking in the words she had known to be true, but not knowing how to process. She blinked a few times and then let out a deep breath, considering her response before pulling away and raising a hand to McGee's face and trailing it along his jawline. "I cannot . . ." she started, and McGee's face paled a bit, so she grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it as she continued, "imagine anyone else but you being here right now. With me. And my daughter." She let out a shaky breath. "_Our _daughter."

McGee thought he was going to lose consciousness with her words. He shook his head, unbelieving. "Ziva . . ."

She placed her hand against his chest, giving him an intense look. "I mean it. You did everything any father would have done throughout my pregnancy, and for what? You did not need to do any of it, but you were there, every moment, and that makes her as much your daughter as she is mine." She pressed herself against him again then, needing to be close to him, and said quietly, "And I love you, too."

McGee's face lit up at her words and he lowered his head to press a kiss to her hair. They shared a quiet moment before Liora interrupted them with a loud cry. Ziva automatically untangled herself from McGee's embrace and walked to her daughter, lifting her up and shushing her while holding her against her chest.

The nurse from earlier came out then, asking, "Would you like to take her back to your room now?" Ziva nodded and the nurse okayed it, sending them off with a smile.

They walked back to Ziva's room in silence and McGee held the door open for Ziva, allowing her to enter before following her, watching her settle back onto the bed, her gaze on Liora the whole time. "She looks just like you, Ziva," he said, and she smiled, then glanced up at him.

"You think so?" she asked, studying her daughter's face.

He continued to gaze at them. "She's too beautiful to be anyone else's daughter," he said, and though Ziva ducked her head bashfully, she couldn't keep the smile from her face.

McGee walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning in and kissing Liora on the forehead, then turning to Ziva and doing the same. "I'm so happy, Ziva," he murmured, and she gave him an amused look. He returned the look and laughed. "What? I am! I mean, I wish the situation were different, but . . ."

"It does not matter," Ziva said, moving a hand to cover his. "I am happy, too." She let out a content sigh, then said, "I suppose I should do my motherly duties now."

McGee looked at her in confusion for a moment, then his eyes widened in realization. "Oh! Uh . . ." He stood, motioning at the door. "I can . . ."

Ziva gave him an innocent look. "Or you could stay," she said, her words betraying the expression on her face.

McGee had the decency to blush before he resumed his position on the bed.

* * *

><p>"Ooh, I can't wait to see her!" Abby bounced up and down in excitement at the elevator doors as Gibbs pressed the button to take them up to Ziva's hospital room the next day. "What do you bet she has a ton of hair? Like, dark and curly, just like her momma's."<p>

"Man, can you imagine having something that hairy inside you?" Tony commented, grimacing at the thought. "And then having to _push _it out? Gyah, glad I'm not a woman." They stepped into the elevator and Gibbs pressed the number for Ziva's floor.

"I think we're all glad of that, DiNozzo," Abby said, leaving Gibbs to roll his eyes, though he couldn't keep a slight smirk from his face.

"Personally, I am glad you've come to see how much our female counterparts endure to bring us all into this world," Ducky said, smiling softly. "Perhaps you will not be so hard on Ziva now that you have a better understanding of what she has gone through?"

He shrugged. "Eh, someone needs to do it, now that McLover is permanently on her side." They exited the elevator and made their way down the hall to Ziva's room. "Might wanna knock before we head in, make sure we're not interrupting anything."

"Ya think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs muttered and Tony smirked.

They arrived at the room and Abby peeked through the window, saying, "Good call, Tony," before stepping back and letting him look in. He grimaced as he caught McGee and Ziva in the middle of a romantic kiss, McGee's hand gently cupping Ziva's face.

"Did not need to see that, Abbs," he said as he stepped back, and Abby grinned, leaning forward and rapping on the door.

Inside the room, McGee pulled away from Ziva, glancing over at the door only briefly before returning his gaze to Ziva.

"Oh, yeah," Abby commented before they opened the door. "So completely smitten."

Tony pushed the door open then, saying, "So how's the baby ninja?"

"Not to mention the momma ninja," Abby added, grinning.

"Why don't you come see for yourself?" Ziva said, her face glowing as she looked back and forth between the team and Liora.

Abby scrambled over to the bedside, gasping as she took in the tiny person in Ziva's arms. "She's so beautiful, Ziva!" she said, reaching out and running a finger over the baby's dark hair.

"Would you like to hold her, Abby?" Ziva folded the blanket around Liora back a bit and held her up and Abby happily took her from Ziva's arms, walking over to join the other three men, as Ziva and McGee watched, smiling.

"When will you be returning home, Ziva?" Ducky asked, looking up from tickling the little girl's belly.

"Tomorrow, the doctor says," she responded, and glanced at McGee, who smiled at her.

Tony grinned as he watched the exchange between his partners. "When's McLover moving in?" He caught the dirty look from Gibbs out of the corner of his eye and coughed, muttering, "Yeah, you're right, awkward question." He covered the tense moment with a DiNozzo Smile, saying, "We'll all be there for the homecoming."

McGee raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, I'm sure you will be."

Tony's mouth dropped open and he closed it automatically as Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head. "Got it, Boss! Too many personal questions!" He clenched a fist and Ziva laughed, earning her a glare from Tony, which she returned, but couldn't keep the mirth from her eyes.

"Aw, Tony," Abby said, gently rocking Liora in her arms, "cheer up. Think of it this way – now you have another girl to work your charms on."

Tony's smile slowly returned as he met Ziva's gaze again, waggling his eyebrows. She simply shook her head.

Liora suddenly let out a cry and Abby shushed her, walking back to where Ziva sat and handing her back. "I think that's a sign that we should get going, you know, let the three of you have some quality family time."

"Abby . . ." Gibbs warned, but McGee nodded at him, signaling he wanted to say something in response.

"No, it's okay," he said, glancing at Ziva and then at Liora. "She's right."

Abby beamed at his words and poked Tony in the side, as he wrinkled his nose at her. "Well, it's been fun! Uh, let us know what time you're planning on getting home, okay?"

"Abby . . ." This time it was McGee who gave the warning, but she was already pushing Tony out the door, tossing out a, "See ya tomorrow!" over her shoulder.

Ducky followed them out, but Gibbs stood in place, not moving. McGee met his eyes. "Boss?"

He walked over to them, meeting Ziva's gaze. She was trying hard not to look worried, but failing. "I'm glad you two found each other," he said, and Ziva relaxed, looking relieved. He tilted his head a bit. "And the baby's pretty cute, too." He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Ziva's forehead then, saying, "You did good, Ziver."

And then, he was gone.

Ziva looked up at McGee and he smiled down at her, before leaning down and pressing another kiss to her lips. The thought hit him then that he would be able to do this every day for the rest of his life if he so chose, and he knew then that Liora truly was their light.


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

One_ month later . . ._

"Ooh, I like this one. Look at all the space! And that kitchen!"

"Yeah, and look at the price. I don't think so, Ziva."

"You are the one who clicked on it, Timothy."

McGee turned and gave Ziva a dirty look. "What did I tell you about calling me that?"

Ziva gave him an innocent look. "That you love how it sounds when I say it?" she responded, giving him a smile she knew he couldn't resist. She pointed at the computer screen again. "Now, I said I wanted a large kitchen. And as many bedrooms as we can afford." She turned her attention to the monitor, taking control of the mouse and scrolling down the page, trying to ignore the stare she could feel boring into the side of her skull.

"What is the deal with the bedrooms, Ziva?" McGee asked. "You keep saying at least three, if not more. I mean, I get having a guest room, but . . ." He trailed off as he noticed a slight blush tinge her cheeks, and he smiled to himself. "You want to have more kids, don't you?"

The sound of Liora crying saved Ziva from answering and she jumped from her chair, rushing into the small room in her apartment she'd declared as a nursery. McGee stood up and followed her, leaning against the doorframe as he watched her pick up and soothe the crying baby. Once Liora stopped crying, she looked up at McGee. "What?"

He grinned. "You can admit it, you know. You love the idea of having a house full of children, all running around, being royal terrors. That's probably how you were at that age, huh?"

She pushed her way past him as she exited the nursery, elbowing him in the stomach as she went, and headed back for the desk where they'd been house hunting. But before she could sit down, McGee captured her in a hug from behind, pressing a kiss to her exposed neck. "I think it's adorable," he murmured. "And you know you're not alone."

She wrenched herself from his grip, turning and holding Liora to her shoulder and patting her back as she smiled at McGee. "You want more children?" she asked. She smiled at him. "You have only experienced this one for a month." She glanced down at her daughter, smiling.

"Well, she's been great, and if I get to see the look you get on your face when you look at her, I'd have ten kids with you," he said, and she grinned at him.

"Only ten?" she teased, and he rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"As many as you want, Ziva," he corrected, and Ziva leaned in to give him a kiss, and he accepted it, but then broke away, saying, "But we have to be realistic about the house. I want us to get a place together, but . . ."

"It is a bit soon, yes?" Ziva said, nodding. "I realize that. I just . . ." She let out a sigh and ran her hand along the back of Liora's head, leaving McGee to give her a concerned look.

"What?" he asked.

She shook her head. "This is all I have ever wanted. A family of my own, a _home_. I just want something I know will last, that cannot be taken away. I just thought that a new house . . ."

"Hey." McGee spoke softly, putting his hands on her shoulders. "It doesn't matter if we're living together or not. I'll always be here for you, and Liora. A house isn't going to change that."

Ziva smiled, lowering her eyes. "I know," she said. "I just want to go to sleep next to you every night . . . and have you there to change diapers at 3 AM."

McGee groaned and Ziva laughed. "Well, let's get back to it, then," he said. "Buying a house is a long process, so it doesn't hurt to get started early."

Ziva leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "That is what I love about you."

He grinned. "How rational I am?"

Ziva's grin grew wider. "Nope. How I can talk you into anything." She giggled and headed back to the computer, but not before McGee swatted her playfully on the butt, making her let out a shriek and making Liora laugh. The child's reaction made them both pause and Ziva turned to McGee, a look of amazement on her face. "Did you hear that?"

McGee grinned at her. "Yeah, she thinks it's funny when I punish you for being naughty."

Ziva narrowed her eyes at him, but couldn't keep the smile from her face. She opened her mouth to respond when a knock on the door halted her thoughts. "You are lucky, Timothy," she interrupted, walking to answer the door. When she opened the door, her expression changed to surprise. "Gibbs. I was – _we _were not expecting you. Did you need McGee for . . ."

Gibbs shook his head. "I'm here to babysit," he said, and Ziva blinked at him, still uncomprehending.

"I did not . . ."

"Nope," he agreed. "Had nothing else to do, figured you could use a break."

Ziva smiled. "Gibbs, that is very . . ."

"Go on, get outta here," he interrupted, and Ziva gave him a wide-eyed look as he strode into her apartment.

"But what are we going to do?" Ziva asked, too shocked by the sudden change of events to think coherently.

"Uh, Ziva?" McGee said, and she looked over to him. He gave her a knowing smile. "I'm pretty sure we can think of something."

She stared at him, then realized what he was implying. "Oh! Oh. Right. Of course." A smile snuck onto her face as she thought more about it, and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I really don't need to know the details," Gibbs said, and turned to Ziva, holding out his hands. "Give me the baby." She stared at him for a moment and he gave her an incredulous look. "I've taken care of kids before, Ziva."

"Yes, I know," Ziva said, shaking herself from her thoughts. She handed Liora over, dropping a kiss on her head before backing away, still looking a bit unsure.

Gibbs smirked. "McGee," he said, and the younger man looked up at him. "Distract her."

"Ah, yes Boss." He walked over to Ziva, nudging her elbow. "Come on, Zee." She remained staring at Liora longingly, until he jingled his keys, catching her attention.

"You're right," Ziva said then, suddenly in a hurry to leave. "She will be fine. Ah, you know what to do if there are any problems." She turned to McGee, grabbing his hand, and Gibbs spoke up as she dragged him to the door.

"Don't stay out too late," he said. "Got an important project I'm working on at home."

"Uh, of course, Boss," McGee responded, as Ziva continued to tug on his hand. "We'll be back before bedtime." Ziva pulled him out the door then and Gibbs grunted to himself as he walked into the nursery.

"We'll see about that," he said, lowering himself into the rocking chair he'd made. He rocked back and forth a few times, letting out a satisfied noise. "Not bad, Jethro." He looked down at Liora then, smiling at how she stared up at him with her big brown eyes. "You're one lucky little girl, you know that? Nothing bad's ever gonna happen to you. Your mom won't let it happen, Mc- aw, hell, he's basically your dad – won't let anything happen, and you can bet I'm gonna do my best to keep you safe." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, his eyes showing the pain he still felt for his own daughter. "I don't want either of them to ever go through that. Never." He fell silent then, continuing to rock in the chair, until Liora fell asleep. It didn't take long for Gibbs to join her.

* * *

><p>McGee unlocked the door to his apartment, or tried to, as Ziva couldn't keep her hands off him, suddenly having forgotten her worries about leaving Liora for the day at the thought of having some alone time with McGee.<p>

"Ziva, would you stop for two minutes so I can open the door?" he mumbled, and she backed off with a pout. "Thank you." He grinned as he found the right key and stuck it in the lock. "You certainly got over leaving Liora quick when you figured out what I had in mind."

"Well," Ziva huffed. "It is not often that we have time to ourselves, what with work and then the baby . . ."

He unlocked and opened the door, then turned to her. "I know. So I say we make good use of our time." He raised an eyebrow at her, suggesting what she had only hoped he would suggest.

Ziva suddenly turned bashful, as they hadn't actually taken their relationship to the next level yet, despite McGee practically living at Ziva's apartment and being a surrogate father to her child. "I thought we'd never have the chance," she said softly.

"Never say never, Ziva," McGee responded, leaning in to kiss her as he shut the door behind them.

. . . Hours later, the couple laid together in McGee's bed, McGee's arm wrapped around Ziva's shoulders and her head resting on his chest. She pressed a kiss to his skin and murmured, "I'm so happy Gibbs came over."

McGee laughed and Ziva smiled as she felt the rumble in his chest. "Yeah, me too. It's kinda awkward that he figured out what we were gonna do . . ."

Ziva snorted and lifted her head, looking him in the eye. "We have been together for long enough, Tim. I think he knew it would happen eventually."

"Yeah, well, it's still kinda awkward that he basically sent us off to have sex . . ." he said, but quickly shut up at the look Ziva was giving him. "You're right. We deserve it."

Ziva laughed and rested a hand on his stomach. "That we do," she agreed. She was quiet for a few moments, then let out a sigh. "I miss her."

McGee laughed again. "That just says you're a good mom."

She smiled and nestled into him again. "I am going to have to find a good daycare, or a nanny, something for when I go back to work." She held tighter to him. "I am worried."

"About going back to work?" He felt her nod against him and petted her hair. "Don't be. It'll be the same as it always was, and we'll find someone responsible and great to take care of Liora . . ."

"That's not it," she interrupted, wrapping her entire body around him. He sensed the change and hugged her closer, frowning as he did so.

"What then?" he asked.

"What if something happens to one of us at work?" she said, her voice soft, more vulnerable than McGee thought he'd ever heard her. "I finally have what I have always wanted. I don't want to lose it."

"You won't, Ziva," McGee responded, rubbing her back. They laid in silence for a while longer, then McGee broke the silence, saying, "We should go, let Gibbs get back to his latest project."

Ziva laughed against his chest and sat up, stretching her arms over her head and yawning. "What do you think he is making now?" she asked.

"A date for Tony?" McGee suggested, and Ziva cackled to herself.

"I doubt that," she said, standing and pulling on her shirt. "Tony is far too picky. Gibbs would be busy the rest of his life trying to make her perfect."

McGee reached over and pulled on his jeans, then stood, zipping them up. "Ah, yeah, good point." He turned to her. "You ready?" She nodded and he put his shirt on, then smiled at her. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"We're home!" Ziva called out as McGee unlocked the door and they stepped back into her apartment. She was greeted by crying, then mumbled swearing, as Gibbs stumbled from the nursery, his eyes bleary.<p>

"You woke the baby up, Ziver," he muttered, bouncing Liora against his shoulder.

"I don't think the baby's the only one we woke up," McGee mumbled, closing his mouth at the dirty look Gibbs sent his way.

"I'm sorry, Gibbs," Ziva said, walking to him and taking Liora back, cooing at her and shushing her. "I was just excited to see my darling again."

Gibbs rubbed at one of his eyes and smiled down at them. "Yeah, I can see that." He watched them for a moment, then said, "Alright, I've got a basement waiting. Have a good night, you two."

McGee moved to stand next to Ziva, holding up one of Liora's arms and making her wave as Gibbs made his way to the door. "Bye, Bossman!" he said in a squeaky voice, imitating what Liora might sound like and making Ziva laugh.

Gibbs opened the door, then looked back at the trio, smiling at the image, one that reminded him so much of himself years ago, with Shannon and Kelly. He stepped out, nodding to himself, and as he closed the door, said to himself, "Yep, Ziva, you've found your safety."

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you all for joining me on this journey! Though this "story" is done, stay tuned for "missing scenes" and future fics in the life of Tim, Ziva and Liora. :) You have been the most wonderful reviewers ever! I love you guys!_**  
><strong>


End file.
